Charlie's Daughter
by penmom
Summary: Carlisle turns Charlie. Bella moves into the Cullen house.  Mostly cannon characterization. Bella/Edward; Charlie/Tanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note –**

**This is the 3****rd**** draft of this first chapter! I keep fixing little things – nothing too big… **

**This plot bunny hopped up to me because I've always thought about this possibility and never found a story that addressed it.**

**Please I know a ton of people read Twilight fan fiction so if you read this I would appreciate your feedback. If this isn't working let me know.**

**Also I fully intend for this to be an Edward and Bella fiction but I will also give Charlie some much needed attention!**

Old Ben Wilson called around four am. His property backed up against the National Forest. No one was ever up there but he swore he had heard 'screams, howls or something' as he so vaguely put it when he called to wake Charlie.

For better or worse, it was part of the job and while hiking season was well over; he pulled on his uniform, grabbed his holster and headed off into the pre-dawn darkness.

He hadn't been sleeping all that peacefully anyway. Bella would be coming in a little more than eight hours and her impending arrival was weighing heavily on his mind. He kept wandering around the house trying to see it through her eyes. Would she find everything acceptable? What might she need?

She had always been a quiet little girl, always watching everything so intently. He didn't want to disappoint her.

He pulled up an old logging road. You wouldn't even know it was there unless you knew what you were looking for and went as far as he could. It had been pretty dry lately by Forks standards so he was able to go a good ways before he had to go it on foot.

He had walked about a mile or so, when he heard something thrashing in the woods. Something that sounded big. He ran through the possibilities in his head – bear, mountain lion, coyote, maybe an elk way out of his territory? Whatever it was, it sounded like it was in pain. He pulled out his gun- with a wounded animal you didn't take chances.

Carlisle and Edward had just finished their hunt, when Carlisle's phone broke the pre-dawn silence. It was Alice's ring - a Police tune from the 1980's - the "I'll be watching you" chorus appropriate for her gift.

Edward listened to the quick conversation and followed as Carlisle immediately took off to the north. There was no need to waste the time it would take to speak, between Edward's hearing and his talent for reading minds, he knew what the task was.

Alice didn't know exactly what and how but she had the who and the where – Forks Police Chef Charlie Swan lying in a ditch on the outskirts of the Olympic National Park.

Carlisle had always liked and respected Charlie. He was a man of few words but the words he did speak often showed forethought and consideration. Charlie always seemed to be a little out of step with his time, being more in tune with nature than most men of his generation. He seemed to have bypassed the need for every new item the media spun out taking pride in simple things that accomplished their intended task without undue flourish or bravado – much like Charlie himself.

Still, Carlisle was surprised by Alice's urgent message. "He needs to join us Carlisle. He needs to be one of us. I don't know the whole thing but it's really important."

His respect for Charlie coupled with Alice's appeal, was enough for Carlisle. It had been almost 70 years since he had last turned a human being.

When they find Charlie, he is surprisingly holding on to consciousness. Upon seeing Carlisle, he becomes confused thinking he is at the hospital.

Ignoring his confusion, Carlisle tries to communicate with Charlie.

"Charlie, hold on. Do you know me Charlie? It's Carlisle."

Charlie's eyes sharpen, "Carlisle…help…some kind of huge wolf. Know it sounds crazy…"

Edward sees the pictures clearly in his head. There are no words sufficient to describe Charlie's surprise and subsequent horror over first seeing the large, salivating creature and then experiencing the sudden and vicious attack.

Carlisle eases Charlie into a more comfortable position, bending close, "Charlie, I believe you but we don't have much time. I can save you but you won't be the same, you'll be different, very different."

Carlisle doesn't go further - there is no time for a long conversation. Even though he has heard Alice's plea, it is up to Charlie. Carlisle's conscience will not allow him to change Charlie without some kind of warning, some kind of consent.

Charlie's pain momentarily distracts him and Carlisle's next appeal holds more frustration. "Charlie, if you want to live, I have to act now. Tell me your decision; I would not visit this upon you without your consent."

Charlie's eyes meet Carlisle's now black eyes set in his inhumanly perfect face and somehow he knows – not the specifics but enough to know that this isn't a modern medical procedure Carlisle is referring to.

At this realization, Edward sees Charlie's mind turn to other thoughts and pictures - a little girl, slightly built with dark hair; the same girl at about age ten crying after falling off her bike, a school picture that looked more recent. Thoughts of this girl, who must be the daughter he has sometimes mentioned, give him clarity and resolve.

He meets Carlisle's gaze and answers him with a steady voice, "Yes, do what you must. I want to live. Bell…Bella is coming today."

Carlisle moves quickly then and Edward is mesmerized from his vantage point. He was not present for Esme's turning nor Rosalie's or Emmett's but he still experiences some form of déjà vu watching Carlisle strike like the predator he is.

The growl that comes from Carlisle's chest is fierce and must rival that of the beast that just attacked Charlie. It is then that Edward catches the rich scent of the arterial blood that Carlisle has released. It smells so incredibility good; he cannot help the growl the rises up from his own chest as he crawls closer to its source.

Abruptly, Carlisle raises his head, his eyes crimson. "God help me Edward, it has never been this hard to stop."

Edward can only do as Carlisle and cease to breathe all together or he too would fall on the dying man.

After what feels like an eternity but in reality is only a few short minutes, the act is irrevocably complete. As Charlie Swan lies as if dead, Carlisle is on the phone ordering his troops as if a general.

By 7:00 am, Saturday morning, Emmett and Jasper have already staged the scene to confirm an animal attack that includes bloodied pieces of Charlie's uniform.

By 10:15 am, old Ben Wilson had already called the Police Department to complain that he never heard back from Chief Swan.

By 10:30 am, the dispatcher was finds that Chief Swan has not reported in and will not answer his phone. She GPS's his car and locates it.

By 10:40 am, two deputies are on their way to the site.

At the Cullen house, by 7:00 am, Charlie was as comfortable as can be expected given his current state.

He is eerily still given the circumstances. His reaction to the venom was intriguing.

Edward is playing nursemaid to Charlie's immobile form just in case his reaction becomes more aggressive. Alice didn't see anything in particular but sometimes you couldn't be too sure.

Alice and Rosalie have gone to Charlie's home to see if they can find out anything about Charlie's comment that his daughter is coming.

Going through the back door of Charlie's house, Alice and Rose find a veritable treasure trove of information neatly posted on the refrigerator as if Charlie was trying to help them out. There is a copy of Isabella Swan's transcripts from Phoenix Magnet High School with a note reminding "Take on Monday!" in a messy but legible script. She will be enrolling as a high school junior.

Isabella's flight information is tacked under a Fork's Diner magnet in the shape of a coffee mug. She will be arriving that very afternoon. She was already on her way, too late to stop her arrival. Her cell phone number and her mother's information is posted too. And lastly, peeking out from under another magnet - this one in the shape of a football – is what must be Isabella's picture – she is a pale, thin girl wearing baggy shorts and a faded blue t-shirt, smiling awkwardly under a baseball hat beside of a towering cactus.

Alice rolls her eyes at the girl's wardrobe, as she tucks the picture into her large Coach purse. After deliberating half a second, she takes all of the information off of the frig. No other human had been in the house since Charlie left so there will be no one to say if anything had been disturbed.

Alice turns to Rose, "Looks like we are going to the airport."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note –**

**FYI – this is a polished up copy of my original chapter two. I fully intend for this to be an Edward and Bella fiction but I will also give Charlie some much needed attention!**

Sam Uley paced in the small kitchen of his home on the Quileute Reservation. Not long ago, Hilda Reinbeck, the dispatcher at the police station in Forks had called Billy Black. She was checking to see if Billy had heard from Charlie Swan.

Charlie went out early this morning to check on some kind of disturbance out near Old Man Wilson's place. Wilson had called in – said he heard screams or howls like a big animal in distress or a man in pain – he wasn't sure.

Hearing that Charlie Swan was now missing gave Sam a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Mentally, he checked with the pack, all were fine and accounted for but still…something about that description was nagging at him.

His worry prompts him to call Billy back.

He and Billy have been watching the adolescents with the particular heritage required to phase. He wonders if one of the boys could have phased by himself without his notice - surely not he thinks.

In all of the cases so far, the signs have been obvious and the boys have been cared for by either Billy or himself. Still, it is worth checking in with all the boys in the tribe.

He has already spoken to Brady and Paul and as soon as they arrive, the three of them will be going to check out the area for themselves. That area of the forest is too close to Quileute land not to plus Charlie was for all intents and purposes an honorary member of the tribe.

It is noon and the entire Cullen family has gathered at the dining room table.

Jasper sits straight and tall in his chair betraying his army background. Alice sits beside of him, her eyes both serious and merry at the same time. Rosalie sits a bit back from the table, her chair moved to put her in contact with Emmett's comforting shoulder. For all of her bluster, she feels change the most keenly of all of them and requires his reassurance.

Edward and Esme flank Carlisle as always.

All the topaz eyes look toward Carlisle for direction.

Carlisle sits at the head of the table, dressed much more casually than usual – faded jeans and a light blue oxford cloth shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. He was so many things to all of them – leader, protector husband, father… yet with a bit of Charlie's blood still coursing through his system, he looks like the twenty-three year old young man that he was when he was turned in 1666.

In this moment, it was easy to marvel at the alchemy that froze him physically all those centuries ago. For all of his wisdom and experience, he could easily pass for a college student and in truth, has many times.

However to those who know him, his quiet but commanding demeanor betrays his age and experience. But despite his authoritative presence, it is love and loyalty that obviously bind the vampires at the table to him. This fact alone is testament to his unique character.

In front of Carlisle lay the documents taken from the Swan house including Isabella's flight information and her picture. He glances at the materials one more time prior to speaking.

Without preamble, he goes right to the heart of the matter. "By now, the deputies should have found Charlie's clothes. There is enough blood in the area to substantiate that he is dead even without the body."

Esme picks up Isabella's picture. "What are we to do about the poor girl? She is going to arrive only to find that is father is missing and likely dead."

Carlisle nods toward Alice.

Alice bounces a bit in her chair as if she can't hold the information in any longer. Edward winces as he tries to keep up with the pictures flashing so quickly through her head. "We have to pick her up! We have to be the ones."

"That can be arranged. Edward will be in Isabella's grade in school. It would not be out of the question for Charlie to have arranged for Edward to pick Isabella up so she would know someone at school on Monday. I can easily say that he and I spoke about the matter earlier in the week when he came by the hospital for CPR training. Alice and Rose can stay with her at Charlie's house while we contact her mother with the news of Charlie's death. By tomorrow, we can have her on a flight back to Phoenix."

This time, Alice pops all the way out of chair and her thoughts flash even faster. "No!" She says with overwhelming conviction as Jasper's eyes widen at the intensity of the feeling she is sending him. He, in turn, relays her frame of mind to the whole family before he can rein himself in. His empathic gift is more susceptible to Alice's moods.

"Bella has to stay. I wish I could just let this unfold but you have to understand how important this is, there are some blind spots but some things are so clear. Bella is, Bella is…"

She hesitates and would have blushed had it been possible, before she can continue, Edward stands, reacting to her thoughts before she can put them into words, exclaiming, "How, how can it be?" directing his question at Alice.

The sincere earnestness of the question causes Alice to giggle, "Well, when a boy meets a girl and the boy likes the girl…"

Edwards looks even more distressed by whatever inside joke, Alice is telling. "How can she be my mate? She's human! Not to mention that I don't even know her!"

At the word "mate", the table erupts in a number of emotions. Jasper holds his head in mock confusion as he is pummeled by so many feelings – hope, pride, confusion, even irritation over all the changes thrust upon them.

Forcing down his smile, Carlisle calls out to take back the reins of the discussion. "Well, that certainly complicates things but I can't help but be excited as well. It will be difficult to say the least but we will get through this. Alice what more can you tell us?"

Bouncing all the more, Alice continues, looking as excited as Edward looks worried. "I can see her attending school with us, sitting with Edward in Biology. I see her sitting with us and seeming to know, well everything, and being OK with it. In a year, she will be one of us although I can't see how. I don't see Charlie but for a second and when I do he is with Tanya."

"Tanya!" Emmett exclaims with a whistle which Carlisle ignores.

"Of course, Charlie can go to Denali. They will take him in until we can join him with Bella."

"What will we tell her?" Jasper – always the tactician - asks.

Carlisle inclines his head toward Edward, who is now obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Edward should be able to read her and Jasper should be able to help with her emotions. I think that we should give her the closest version of the truth that she can handle. This will be difficult enough without adding lie upon lie. Once you pick her up, you will have to begin to decide how much to tell her. For all intents and purposes she is already a member of our family."

_**Next chapter will be from Edward's POV.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note –**

**I continue to work on my format to increase the "readability" of my story. Several reviewers have asked about POV. I anticipate that I will be writing in third person with some POV's added in. If I go exclusively to a POV, I will make note of it. **

**EPOV**

My head is about to explode with information, with emotions. If I could feel physically sick, I would. After so many years of monotony, the past several hours have brought change after change.

First, a new family member, his own memories showing a terrifying creature like none I have seen before. These occurrences alone were more than sufficient to alter my day to day routine for the foreseeable future.

Prior to Alice's stunning revelations, I was actually looking forward to getting to know Charlie Swan and vicariously going through his newborn journey with him.

And now, I am stunned, even shocked for the first time in many, many years.

I find myself revisiting Alice's mind again and again.

Intellectually, I know what I am seeing will likely occur but another part of me – a large part – is incredulous.

I am a third person observer to these scenes running through Alice's head, a voyeur to my own life. It is an alien feeling, watching glimpses of me smiling, laughing even while leaning my face close to her chestnut hair to seemingly inhale her fragrance.

I have long been on the outside of life, watching others – both human and vampire. Watching and listening as people worry, ruminate, suffer and yes, even laugh and love.

I long ago reconciled myself to simply being an observer, a being that is more or less frozen.

How can I be looking at her with such affection? I don't even know this girl, this Isabella.

I try to calm myself. Always, the student, I review the actual facts. Alice is essentially infallible, if we continue on this course without deliberate alteration these visions will come to fruition.

I also know that Charlie will wake in approximately 72 hours – well, less now.

I must tell this girl, my mate, what has befallen him. That is the first step.

Why doesn't Alice have a vision of how I tell Isabella Swan that for all intents and purposes her father is dead to this world? I catch myself pulling at my hair in frustration.

"Watch it Edward!" Alice exclaims from the backseat of the Volvo. She, Jasper and I are on our way to the Port Angeles airport to pick up Isabella from the puddle-jumper flight she took from Seattle.

"You don't want to scare the poor girl with your hair standing on end!" she jokes.

I ignore her and continue with my internal dialogue.

We arrive at the airport with time to spare although Alice has already assured us that the plane will be 20 minutes late.

I still have no idea what we will say to the girl when she lands. From Jasper and Alice's thoughts, I can tell that they are relying on me to take the lead since I will be able to read her thoughts. I, in turn, plan to rely on Jasper on keep her calm.

**CCPOV**

Carlisle is just hanging up the phone after making arrangements for Charlie to go to Denali, when Esme enters his study.

He sighs and thanks God for her. She eases his soul as nothing else ever could or ever will.

She also inflames his passions but alas, now is not the time to contemplate his mate's alluring face and figure.

As the patriarch of the Cullen family, he functions as a human parent would for the majority of the time but he must also, from time to time, function as the leader of a coven of vampires, albeit unconventional vampires. This is one of those times.

Esme's warm smile tempers his territorial thoughts.

A newborn male vampire entering his coven – any coven – creates a potentially bloodthirsty threat. As the undisputed alpha of the coven, he is compelled to assert his authority to any new male especially a mature one like Charlie.

Esme's nurturing nature reminds him to temper that side of his personality.

He smiles back at her and she floats over to settle on his lap. "How are things going?" she asks with an almost conspiratorial tone.

"The Denali Clan is happy to host Charlie for the time being. I believe he will be a good fit and should enjoy Alaska - eventually."

"What of Isabella?"

"She's a mystery right now and quite frankly, I don't envy Edward. Given Alice's veiled allusions to the 'birds and bees' I believe he's going to have his hands full quite soon. "

Esme's face lights up with an uncharacteristic smirk for a brief second, "That was a dreadful pun! And to think, you're his father, you're supposed to be lending advice and support."

"He's been to medical school twice; I imagine he knows the mechanics of the act, Esme."

"Well, he'll need support at the very least. He's so idealistic. I'm afraid he'll get his heart broken."

Carlisle pulls Esme closer, taking comfort in her presence. "Just like a mother, worrying for her poor, vulnerable son! In truth, I worry for Isabella; she was many changes ahead of her."

**EPOV**

She is the last passenger off the small plane. She is holding bags in both hands and has an overstuffed backpack balanced on her back. The whole arrangement seems precarious at best.

My suspensions are confirmed when she trips climbing down the steps onto the tarmac. My first impulse is to run to her aid but with all of the airport regulations, I know I cannot. So I must suffer through watching her land roughly on her bottom. The items from one bag go rolling all over the place while I can hear something crack in the larger case that she has dropped.

She sheepishly picks herself and her belongings up, ignoring the huge wet spot on her jeans. I am so caught up in watching her struggles that it is Jasper, not I, that goes to open the door for her.

Looking up into Jasper's handsome visage, she smiles and immediately begins to blush furiously, "Thank you" she says in a sweet and slightly husky voice.

"No problem at all, 'Mam' " Jasper drawls, letting that Texas accent suddenly drip. He must sense my skepticism because he turns quickly and gives me a wink, before turning his attention back to the young girl.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jasper Hale." He holds out his gloved hand as he inclines his head to her and simultaneously grabs her bags without even asking.

I notice that her posture immediately straightens up and she beams gratefully at him and suddenly I have gone from being entertained to being annoyed.

He continues and turns to gesture in our direction, "This little lady is Alice Cullen and this is her brother, Edward."

I still find myself with a foot in my mouth, too preoccupied by her presence to speak coherently. I do manage to make eye contact and meet with the most delicious chocolate brown eyes a mere second before Alice begins to approach her, dragging her attention away from me.

Jasper, having managed to heave all of her bags over his shoulders, makes a show of taking Alice's hand and kissing it. I realize he is doing this for my benefit, happily proclaiming his "taken" status without saying a word.

I hate to admit it even to myself but I can feel myself calm over his small but significant action.

"You must be Isabella." Alice happily announces. At this pronouncement, Isabella is obviously taken aback. I find myself happy that she seems a bit shy.

"Bella, just Bella" she corrects.

"Well, Bella, 'just Bella', we are your Welcome to Forks committee! Charlie asked our Dad to have us come and pick you up since we'll all be in school together."

Bella still looked a bit uncomfortable and I still hadn't said word one to her. I stepped around Alice and stuck my hand in hers so quickly I'm sure she wondered how it got there.

"Hi Bella" I stated simply.

"Hi, ah, Edward."

It was awkward standing there holding her hand but I didn't feel like letting go.

"Boy, you are freezing!" she exclaimed gesturing to our hands.

I immediately pulled mine away and mumbled an apology. "Sorry, I've been outside and forgot my gloves."

"It's OK, I'm usually the one freezing" gesturing to the wet seat of her jeans.

"I'm sorry; do you want to change before we go?"

"No, I'm good. I'm looking forward to getting settled and seeing my Dad."

"Well, in that case, lets' go" Alice chimes.

Jasper and I exchange silent looks over Bella's head. Jasper thinks that it would be best to get her out of the public eye before we go further. I nod my head in agreement as we head through the small building to the parking lot.

When we get to the Volvo, I toss Jasper the keys. I decide that I might as well jump into the pond so to speak so I open the back door for Bella and slide in after her.

We don't get out of the parking lot before I sense Alice flashing through another vision. Given the situation, I am more intrusive that I typically try to be.

What I pick up from Alice has me wanting to open my mouth and start a long conversation about the prudence of this latest turn of events. Noticing that Bella is trying desperately not to stare at me out of the corner of her eye stops me.

I imagine that she is probably worried that we are an odd group of serial killers and that she is being abducted,; only to stop myself – dear god, that's really what we are! At that uncomfortable thought, I turn slightly and attempt a reassuring smile.

While postulating about Bella's thoughts, it suddenly strikes me, I'm not getting anything from her – no thoughts at all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note –**

**This chapter just "happened"! **

**BPOV**

I felt like my head was about to explode! Today had been crazy – saying goodbye to Mom at the airport, then having to take this glorified crop duster plane to the Port Angeles airport. And of course, you don't exit into an actual building; you have to climb down these flimsy steps that they wheel out to the plane.

The combination of the over-loaded luggage that I was hauling and those wet, metal steps was so not good! I knew that I didn't have a prayer – it was a recipe for danger alright!

And sure enough, second step from the bottom, my feet went out from under me and I landed gracelessly on my rear – ouch! As I recover from the initial impact of my bum hitting the cold, wet metal, I am mortified to see that I have dropped the Target shopping bag that is serving as my oh-so-classy toiletry bag. Now tampons are rolling all over the ground.

Oh great, more abject humiliation!

I momentarily hope that Charlie isn't watching from the aluminum building that is the one and only terminal for the airport. I learned last summer that a tampon is to Charlie is the same thing as holy water is to a vampire.

I sheepishly try to gather up my stuff as quickly as I possibly can. Hopefully, there won't be a ton of people that Charlie knows milling around in there. As Police Chief, Charlie has to talk to just about everybody! And worse, he must introduce me to each one of them before we can leave any place that's anywhere near Forks.

I get to the door and before I can juggle my possessions to get a grip on the door handle, the door opens.

I look up expecting to see Charlie but no, this is so, so, so not Charlie!

The guy was young, maybe a little older than me and he was gorgeous. Truly, it would be hard to put it into words. He was tall with longish, blonde touching the collar of his coat and he had these incredible topaz eyes. He nodded at me in this odd almost courtly gesture like he was Ivanhoe or something and I was his damsel in distress.

While I was obviously not his, I was a damsel in distress so I smiled at his aid and looked into his eyes briefly. For some weird reason, I suddenly felt better. My embarrassment over my recent fall and the tampon incident faded and I felt relaxed which is really odd for me because I am always worrying about something or another.

I managed to utter, "Thank you" to my knight in shining armor.

"No problem at all, 'Mam'" he says with what sounds like a Texas drawl that has been refined by years at some fancy eastern boarding school.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jasper Hale." He holds out a hand and actually bows his head a bit as if he is going to kiss my hand or something.

He takes my bags like they weigh nothing as he turns and gestures to two people that I didn't notice before.

"This little lady is Alice Cullen and this is her brother, Edward."

Looking at his companions, I again wonder what is in the water around here.

The 'little lady' did look like a lady – more so that anyone else close to my age ever did! She was my height but seemed smaller because of her finely shaped bones and features and she was dressed like she just stepped out of Teen Vogue. She was wearing something that would make me look stupid –but it looked perfect on her!

Just when I was getting intimidated, she smiled.

Alice Cullen was a very beautiful person but once she smiled, it was a whole 'nother ballgame as Phil, my mom's new husband, would say. Her entire being lit up like she's channeling Tinkerbelle or something. I have never seen such a happy expression on someone's face before. Her eyes literally twinkled as she turned her gaze onto her brother who was introduced as Edward.

My eyes followed hers and I think time stopped for a minute.

OH MY GOD.

You know those movies where the main characters meet for the first time and everything slows down to a crawl while the wind blows from out of nowhere and some fantastically cheesy pop anthem from the 1980's plays in the background?

That happened.

That happened to me at that exact moment. I heard Jason Mraz's version of _I'll Stop the World and Melt with You - _which I admit to having played on my IPOD like a billion times but anyway.._. _

My eyes met his - WOW.

Going with the theme of – everyone I see is more attractive than the last – I found him indescribable. He was certainly handsome but there was more – like I could look at his face all day and still not see enough of him.

I am unsure how long I stood there. I thought _here is Michelangelo's David in the flesh, in Forks nonetheless._ Adonis had nothing on Edward.

I suddenly became embarrassed by my thoughts. I have never gaped at a boy before.

Lucky for me, the girl, Alice, popped up just as Jasper caught her hand and twirled her around like a ballerina. He ends his suave move with a playful kiss on her hand. The two were dissimilar in every way except that they were both drop dead gorgeous. The inherent sweetness of their interaction briefly takes my attention away from Edward.

"You must be Isabella." Alice says courteously.

I am taken aback. How does she know my name? If I had met any of these people before in Forks I would most definitely remember. These are not the kind people I would forget no matter how brief the encounter.

"Bella, just Bella" I respond, still feeling kind of out of it from my brush with gorgeousness.

She continued, carrying the bulk of the conversation, explaining that her father knew Charlie and Charlie had asked them to come pick me up. Then she says that Edward is also a junior.

My inner monologue, gave a hooray and then I berate myself for not missing Charlie more. I must have zoned out again, because when I looked up again, Edward was standing in front of me and he was taking my hand. He says hi in a velvety voice.

_'OK Bells, don't faint' _I tell myself.

"Hi, ah, Edward" I stammer.

He had a firm grasp but his hands were freezing.

"Boy, you're freezing!" I exclaimed. _'Oh that's great Bells, you sound like an idiot_"!

He immediately pulled away and mumbled an apology. "Sorry, I've been outside and forgot my gloves."

I would have gladly warmed him up. _'Again, not a very Bella-like thought but then again this is clearly not a Bella-like boy – at least now until now_" I muse.

I try to recover. "It's OK, I'm usually the one freezing" gesturing to my jeans that are wet from my fall out on the tarmac.

_'So, sexy Bella' _I think – comment on not only your poise but your wet butt too!

He answered like a gentleman, "I'm sorry. Do you want to change before we go?"

"No, I'm good. I'm looking forward to getting settled."

_'Where did that come from?'_ I wondered.

Alice jumps in, saving me from whatever else was going to pop out of my mouth. "Well, in that case, lets' goes".

Edward and I fall in behind Alice and Jasper as we head toward a set of doors that obviously leads to the parking lot.

I should have known that we would head toward the best car in the parking lot, a little Silver Volvo. I'm not good with car models but I knew it was very nice and very expensive.

I notice Edward tossing the keys to Jasper. Is this his car? And why is Jasper driving if it is?

I can't help but fantasize that he wants to sit with me. It is more likely that he and Jasper had some kind of bet that culminated in Jasper getting to drive this hot, new car. Hopefully the bet wasn't _'Will the new girl make a fool of herself or not?'_

Whatever the case, he opened the door for me. Where did he get these manners?

He slid in after me but way over into his seat and buckled up. I have no idea way I felt disappointed that this yummy almost-stranger isn't forgoing his own safety and hugging me up.

No one was talking so why did I feel like I was missing a conversation? _'Weird, Bells.'_

I breathe a sigh of relief when Jasper turns on some music. I settle into my seat and try to talk myself into not saying anything else dumb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note –**

**To StarCollins – I'm glad you are enjoying my version of Bella! To Ellaryne, Sweetie7smiled and all the other folks who have commented on more than one chapter! I appreciate your time. To Marrie – thanks for your thought-provoking comments, I was trying to write from a place where Bella was meeting the Cullens when they were attempting to be 'dazzling' to some extent and Jasper was making an effort to relax her vs. seeing them first in the cafeteria at school where they were being aloof and she was being slightly influenced by the commentary from her lunch-mates. **

**Warning - I am told I am often an optimist so the general viewpoint of this piece may be unduly influenced by this. **

**FYI – Jasper is listening to Nickel Creek – try it – you'll like it. **

**BPOV  
**

At about the same time that Jasper turned on the radio, Edward turned a bit in his seat and gave me a heartbreakingly sweet little smile.

I swear if I could put a caption with that silent smile it would be 'I don't bite.'

It occured to me that this gorgeous creature might be a little shy himself, so I responded with what I hoped was an answering smile of reassurance that I was open to friendly conversation.

As I dared to open my mouth with some inane question about Forks High School, a phone rang breaking the silence in the front seat. Edward made a face when it rang; I selfishly hoped that he was disappointed to have our impending conversation interrupted.

Alice answered the ring so quickly that she must have been holding it in her hand.

As soon as she picks up, Jasper mutes the radio.

I hear one side of the conversation.

"Hi Carlisle. Yes, she's just fine. We're headed back but I'm really glad you called."

I admit that I was eavesdropping. Although, I guess when someone is talking out loud in a car then whoever is talking knows you are listening in on their conversation, so skip that – I was not eavesdropping. And if I was so is Edward. He was staring so hard at the back of Alice's head that I imagined there would be a hole in it if possible.

There was a pretty long gap where Alice was just listening. I remembered that Alice had said their father's name was Carlisle. It was a little strange that she didn't call him _'Dad'_, I even call Charlie _'Dad' _when speaking to him directly.

After a minute or two, she simply said. "I agree I think that would be best. Although, something funny is going on, there are still gaps – big ones." She paused again and then closed, "OK, we'll be there soon."

As soon as she finished talking, she leaned around the seat and gave me another cheery smile.

"Bella, that was our Dad. You're to come home with us for a little bit. "

**EPOV**

Once we get settled in the car, I tried to read Bella and found that on the first, second and third attempts, I could not. It was a disconcerting feeling. I imagined this was how Alice must feel when there were gaps and unknowns in her visions.

I touch base with both Jasper and Alice, I read them fine. It was just Bella. I had run into a couple people who were more difficult to read than the norm – Charlie being one of them but I'd never picked up absolutely nothing from someone before.

Before I could ruminate further, I realized that Alice was having a vision. It was really fragmented. Both Jasper and I sensed her distress and Jasper silently sent great waves of calm into the car. He reached over and turned on the car's MP3 player and then, keeping his eyes on the road, he spoke so softly to Alice that there was no way that Bella could pick up that they were even talking.

I juggled worry over Alice's odd visions with questions about why I couldn't read Bella. Even with Jasper's manipulative calm flowing through the car, I was surprisingly preoccupied.

I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be interacting with Bella.

I turn and catch her attention easily enough. I smiled at her while I trying to think of something appropriate to say.

She smiled back. But before I can speak, Alice's _Police_ ring begins.

It's Carlisle. Jasper and I listened to the both sides of the conversation while Alice reminds herself not to say anything out loud that might upset Bella.

Carlisle said that the Local Police and Highway Patrol had begun a search for Charlie and it was probably not a good idea to take Bella any place where she could hear that her father was missing.

He went on to confirm that the staged evidence at the scene was found and that helicopters and search dogs were being dispatched at this moment.

Knowing that Forks High School personnel were expecting Bella on Monday and that the staff at the Police Department knew that she was arriving this weekend, Carlisle had taken the initiative to call around and volunteer to see to Charlie's daughter. Folks were happy to give him this grim task, figuring she would most likely need a prescription sedative given the situation.

As supervising surgeon at the hospital, Carlisle always had an emergency police radio on at home so it wasn't surprising to anyone that he knew about Charlie's situation.

While Alice listened, she was still anxious about her vision. Her premonitions were usually clear but this one was fuzzy, just flashes of sounds – the breaks of a car, glass breaking; the sight of Jasper his eyes black with fury. She took an unnecessary deep breath and turned to address Bella, taking care not to alarm her.

"Bella, that was our Dad. You're to come home with us for a little bit." Alice was clearly thinking that the truth; however diluted was best. She was also silently encouraging me to distract Bella.

I could easily feel her mental directive paired with Jasper's 'push' that I comply with Alice's wish.

I found myself attempting to read Bella once more with no luck before going forward. I knew very little about appropriate courting repartee for this day and age. I now regretted trying to drown out such drivel at school. I had my brothers and sisters to model myself after but I feared that none of their interactions offered appropriate examples for an innocent 16 year-old girl.

I smiled widely and tried to look like a 17 year-old boy who just found out that he might get some time with a pretty girl that smelled beyond terrific.

"Bella, if you'd like, I can tell you a little bit about school. Forks is so small, I'm sure we'll have some classes together. Since we are stopping by our house, I can even show you my books. Maybe you will recognize some of them?"

She nodded as she answered, "That would be nice." And she blushed again. I mused that I could warm my hands on those flaming cheeks.

We were still smiling at each other when Jasper slammed on the breaks. Through Alice's eyes, I saw what was blocking the road and I immediately recognized the huge beast from Charlie's mind.

Moving as fast as I could, losing all semblance of a normal 17 year-old boy, I unbuckled myself and then Bella as fast as I could. I pushed her into the floorboard of the car. I hunched my body completely around her, her back pressed tightly against my chest, my arms just under her breasts, the top of her head tucked under my chin.

She shuttered as if in shock which was probably the case. In less than ten seconds, we had gone from shyly sizing each other up to me pressing intimately against her.

I could not linger with these thoughts; the huge beast had head butted the front of the car, breaking the left headlight. It had now jumped on the hood of my car and was growling fiercely. I had utter confidence in Jasper and Alice and knew that my role in this confrontation was to simply guard Bella.

Jasper and Alice were talking fast and quietly, choosing to wait out the beast's next move although the car is shaking violently. I heard Jasper's thoughts as he sized up the – a wolf – he was calling it. I heard Alice pressing Carlisle's number on speed dial. We were only a good five minutes run from the house at this point.

Leaving them to it, I focused on Bella. She had turned her head so that her mouth was actually touching my Adam's apple. Embarrassingly, I felt myself get hard at the unexpected contact. So maybe I hadn't lost all semblance of a 17 year-old boy after all?

Under the circumstances, I was not able to move away from our contact so she was forced to endure my erection against her backside.

I started to apologize for my forwardness when she whispered softly. "Edward, what happened? Did we wreck? It happened so fast."

She started to move and I immediately held her even closer to stop her from exposing herself.

The car shook as the wolf jumped off the car and began to circle it, head-butting the sides of it and scratching the metal with its horrific claws.

I bowed my head a bit to meet her ear. "It's a rabid wolf. It was in the road. Jasper wrecked trying to avoid it. It is attacking the car."

This close to her, it was very difficult not to be incredibly distracted by her scent. My burgeoning need to protect her over rode my temptation – just barely.

She spoke again, "A rabid wolf? You have got to be kidding me!" she announced rather sarcastically. I heard Alice giggle from the seat in front of us.

Right then the wolf roared right outside the window closest to us.

Bella jumped in my arms, startling me enough that my grasp on her loosened enough for her to turn in my arms. She threw her arms around my neck of her own free will and burrowed into my hard chest.

Reflexively, I bent over her and molded her to me as securely as I could.

Through Alice's eyes, I saw Rosalie and Emmett coming out of the trees from the north. Their arrival surprised the beast and it turns from the car to charge at Emmett. Emmett laughs and jumps into the nearest tree as Rosalie circles around behind it.

As soon as the wolf moves away from the car, Jasper spins the tires and speeds down the road as fast as the Volvo will go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

I was actually kind of glad when Alice and Edward's Dad called to say that I'd be going home with them for a while. I remembered the summer before last when Charlie was out half the night looking for a hiker, he ended up calling someone from the Quileute reservation to pick me up.

An afternoon with Edward seemed like a much better prospect.

It seemed like we had just begun talking when suddenly the brakes made this awful sound and the car kind of lurched to a stop.

I was suddenly in the floorboard and Edward was been thrown on top of me.

He must have reflexively grabbed on to me when we stopped because his arms were holding me tightly. He was trying to protect me from the impact.

We didn't move for a moment or two. I hoped that Alice and Jasper were OK and wondered what kind of wreck we had gotten into, I couldn't remember even passing another car.

Suddenly the car shook violently and I heard a noise.

At first, I thought it sounded like a motor or something and then I realized that it sounded like something alive and huge. The sound kept up until I could tell that whatever- it - was was snarling and growling.

Edward must have been scared too because I could distinctly feel his chest vibrating. We were all quiet as the shaking and horrible sounds continued.

I couldn't help but think about a scene in one of those Jurassic Park movies where the characters were in an overturned jeep hiding from the T-Rex.

I couldn't see anything and the sounds were getting worse. Then it was scratching down the sides of the car. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if it got in.

I whispered to Edward, who an hour ago I had just met and now he was holding me like his life depended on it. "Edward, what happened? Did we wreck? It happened so fast."

He leaned in close to my ear. "It's a rabid wolf. It was in the road. Jasper wrecked trying to avoid it. It is attacking the car."

He must have been paying way more attention than me because I caught absolutely nothing!

"A rabid wolf? You have got to be kidding me!"

I heard Alice giggle from the seat in front of us.

I mean – really. I questioned whether this could really be a wolf.

Right then the probably-wolf roared right outside the window.

I decided that yes, it was a wolf and it probably wanted to eat us.

Being in a hunky almost-stranger's solid as a rock arms seemed like a good place to be. I turned around, momentarily abandoning my embarrassment at our proximity, and held on to Edward for all I was worth. I mean what if that thing broke through the door and tried to pull me out.

He held me tightly. I noticed that it wasn't just his hands that were cold, he was cold all over. Still, he was strong as an ox and it seemed like he was not too scared after all, I mean, his heart wasn't pounding and mine sure was!

Suddenly, the animal moved, its' growls going away from the vehicle. As soon as it moved, Jasper sped away.

Even though I felt the car moving, I stayed in the floor of the backseat wrapped around Edward. Neither of us seemed to have the inclination to move from the floor or from each other.

Before I got myself together, the car turned and I could tell that we were driving into a garage.

I disentangled myself from Edward and started to climb up onto the seat.

Always the Queen of Understatement, I said, "That was strange."

Jasper turned and laughed. "You ain't seen nothin' yet" he intoned playfully with a wink.

At this statement, Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Enough" in a surprisingly serious tone which made him seem way older all of the sudden. He looked at me and said, "Lets' go inside".

He opened the car door and held it open for me to slide out of the car.

When I saw the damage that the animal had inflicted on the car, I was again hit with a wave a fright. Obviously, we were lucky that we got out of there alive.

I kind of felt like Alice down the rabbit hole!

Edward drew me out of my thoughts, touching the small of my back in an almost proprietary gesture. I found it kind of weird in one way, I mean we had known each other for an hour but then again, I had already been closer to him than any other boy ever.

He steered me through this incredible garage, I counted like five cars that all looked like they were brand new. Even that was kind of strange to me.

We walked up two or three steps and Edward reached around me to open a door that obviously opened into the main house.

As soon as I walked into the house, I saw a beautiful young woman. She had long chestnut hair and another pair of those unique topaz eyes.

"Hello Isabella!" she said with a voice like a bell. "I'm Esme Cullen, welcome to our home!" Like Alice, when she smiled her whole face lit up. She could have been a model but honestly, she looked much kinder.

"Hi, you must be Edward and Alice's sister" I said.

She laughed like she was flattered before she answerd, "I appreciate the complement Bella but no, I'm actually their adoptive mother although I like to think of myself as simply their mother."

I would have responded with a laugh of my own if she hadn't seemed so sincere. I mean, this dazzling woman couldn't even be close to thirty and she considered herself a parent to teenagers who could easily pass as her siblings.

I hadn't fully processed this interaction when still another new person came into the room.

This man looked to be in his mid-twenties at the most and like the rest of the club; he was requisitely breathtaking and possessed incredibly colored eyes. Obviously, he was appearing in the same Calvin Klein commercial as Esme. Seriously, they matched – with their khaki pants and dark colored sweaters – unearthly pale, translucent skin; perfect features; shiny hair – escapees from the Planet Stepford.

The man must have heard Esme's introduction because he chimed in right away. He put one arm around Esme's back and took my hand with the other in a way that was reminiscent of Jasper earlier today.

"Isabella, it is wonderful to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Your father and I are friends. When we last spoke he asked that we take care of you until he could get back to you."

Edward interrupted him, informing him "It's just Bella, she just wants to be called Bella."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course! That is what Charlie said, he said Bella."

There was something about the way Mr. Adonis talked about Charlie that made my stomach jump a little although I didn't quite know why.

I couldn't worry long because, Esme announced, "You must be hungry, I've prepared a snack if you'd like to sit down".

She gestured toward a lovely oak table with fresh cut flowers in the center.

Before I coulc move, my newly appointed human GPS - otherwise known as Edward Cullen - steered me to the table and pulled out a chair for me.

Esme brought out some vintage Fiestaware plates in bright colors. Carlisle followed with what looked like lemonade.

"I didn't know what you'd like Bella so I made a few things" Esme explained as she brought out a platter of little sandwiches and baby quiches to the table.

"Wow, you didn't have to go to so much trouble. Although, I admit I am hungry."

Esme looked genuinely thrilled by my admission and sits down next to me.

I gathered up what looked to be cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches on rye bread and a couple cheese quiches that I find have mushrooms, which I love, and bacon. Yum!

I was hungrier than I thought. I am usually pretty picky at other people's houses but Esme was a wonderful cook.

After I couple minutes of being absorbed in my food, I looked up. Edward was on my right and Esme was to my left. Carlisle had taken a chair on the other side of Edward. Each of them had a plate and a glass, but I noticd that Carlisle and Edward hadn't put anything on their plates. Conversely, Esme looked like she was trying one of everything! If she ate like that all the time, she wouldn't look like a model for long.

I also noticed that each of them in turn, was taking clandestine glances at me.

I got the impression that they were waiting on me to finish my meal but were trying to be polite and not hurry me.

After one last bite, I smiled and declared thankfulness for the excellent meal. I made a mental note to ask Esme for her quiche recipe.

I looked toward Edward hoping for some assistance in the realm of 'what now?'

He took the hint and stood, taking his plate and my own to the sink.

Carlisle stood too. He smiled and looked to Esme. She spoke, as if for both of them.

"Bella, honey, lets' go into the den. There are a few things that we need to catch you up on and well, I imagine you'll be more comfortable in there."

I nodded and got up to join Edward where he was obviously waiting for me at an archway into another room. He waited for me to pass and then did the hand on the back move again which again seemed like a weird, old fashioned gesture of some kind.

It was totally weird that he was touching me like this and steering me around like this in front of his parents - albeit hot, young adoptive parents.

The room was warm and homey. I could see why Esme said I'd be comfortable here. There was a huge fire going in a big brick fireplace and there was an entire wall of glass that faced the greenest forest that I had ever seen. Big leather couches and ottomans were scattered in different arrangements throughout the big room.

One seating arrangement was obviously geared for TV watching and videos games, another was nearer the fire.

I allowed Edward to lead me to the area closest to the fire and I couldn't help thinking about how cold he'd been. Hopefully this raging fire would warm him up.

We sat on one couch and Esme and Carlisle came to sit on the one opposite ours.

I was really nervous all of the sudden and I found myself wondering if Charlie was alright. If this strangely formal visit to the land of beautiful people was all in preparation to give me some horrible news.

Before I could control myself, I blurt out "Is Charlie OK? Is that why I'm here?"

I looked to them and while they had yet to speak, I had my answer.

Esme's eyes looked worried and she turned to look at Carlisle who grasped her hand. Edward looked down, not meeting my eyes.

Carlisle looked up, met my eyes and spoke.

"Bella, you are certainly an intuitive girl" he said calmly.

His calmness made me angry. I was tired and scared and I wanted someone to level with me. "Please, enough…I mean just tell me. What the heck is going on?"

I fidgeted in my seat but I didn't get up.

I found myself feeling ashamed of my behavior. These people had been nothing but kind.

I apologized. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I don't travel well. Please just tell me what's up."

Edward reached over and took my hand and I immediately launched into one of those two-sided conversations with myself. On one hand, he was an almost stranger; on the other hand, he was offering me support. _'Oh god, I think, why do I need support?'_

I grasped Edward's hand in return, almost surprising myself.

"First and foremost, I want to give you my word that your father will be fine. He is safe and resting but there is a lot of information that we need to tell you. Some of it is going to sound fantastic in nature but we are all here to answer whatever questions you might have."

When Carlisle said the word 'all' I noticed that Jasper and Edward's sister, Alice had silently entered the room and had taken seats as well.

_What is going on? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**EPOV**

As we took our seats in the den, Bella seemed so tiny sitting beside me, I wanted to pull her to me and keep her safe from what she was about to face – kind of like I did back in the car.

It was so much simpler to face a physical danger than one like this. Again, I tried to read her, to get anything from her but she is still silent. Why Bella, out of all the people in the world?

I realized that I'd come to rely too heavily on my talent. I obviously should have been working on actually learning to talk to someone, actually listening to someone instead of slinking around in dark corners having a damned pity party.

I couldn't help myself from mentally checking in with my parents and my siblings in order to gauge their amount of dread.

Strangely enough, Alice was expectant and excited. She was happy at the prospect of a new sister. Jasper was excited for Alice; although, he was fighting his baser urges. Like me, he found Bella's smell particularly appealing.

Esme was experiencing a mix of emotions and thoughts. She seemed so serene and composed on the surface but of all of the family, her mind was consistently the busiest. She was always running through a number of her "to do" lists. She was always keeping track of everything and everyone. This situation with Bella was no different.

Esme's talent was not as showy as mine or Alice's or Jasper's – not a party trick so much – but it was a gift whose depth and breadth had no bounds. She had taken Bella's well-being into her orbit in less than a day.

And then my father, Carlisle – his age, his experience, his world-view – all of these things I had tremendous faith in. If anyone could see me, Bella, Charlie, all of us through this – it was Carlisle. Hell, he saved my life and here I was - hale and hearty (and not eating people) ninety-some years later.

His thoughts were comforting. They were organized. He was weighing where to start. Like the physician he was, he was seeking a way to do the least harm.

Again, I wished I were suave or funny or… or something that would be what she needed under these extreme circumstances.

I did know that she didn't need a virgin, vegetarian vampire with no social skills who was just as apt to kill her as kiss her.

My thirty seconds of wallowing in self pity were up as Bella spoke up unexpectedly in a forced but brave tone.

"Is Charlie OK? Is that why I'm here?"

Carlisle cleared his throat in one of those human-like gestures that he had mastered over the centuries to put people at ease.

"Bella, you are certainly an intuitive girl" he said calmly.

Her frustration continued and her voice seemed pleading, "Please, enough…I mean just tell me. What the heck is going on?"

Carlisle sat and gave her a moment to let her vent her emotions. Over the centuries, he had found that humans will often calm after such an outburst.

After a minute she spoke again. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I don't travel well. Please just tell me what's up."

Before I could stop myself, I had reached over to take her hand. I wanted some sort of connection. I needed some sort of connection.

I chastised myself for touching her yet again. Even though she had already told me that she found me cold, I cannot seem to stop.

At least she didn't draw away from my hand. I will touch her while I can. Once she heard our revelations I seriously doubted that she will be seeking out my attentions. I would be satisfied if she didn't try to run away from us.

I squeezed her hand very gently and I was rewarded with a corresponding squeeze.

Carlisle leaned forward, making eye contact with Bella. He spoke softly in what I have come to think of as his doctor voice.

"First and foremost, I want to give you my word that your father is fine. He is safe and receiving the best care we can provide but there is a lot of information that we need to tell you. Some of it is going to sound fantastic but we are all here to answer whatever questions you might have."

I could feel Jasper pushing feelings of acceptance directly toward Bella. The strength of these waves remind me of exactly how powerful Jasper can be when he chooses.

I let out a sigh of relief when I feel Bella's heartbeat slow. At least she wasn't immune to Jasper's gift.

Carlisle continued slowly.

"The wolf that attacked the car on the way here, it attacked Charlie this morning."

At these words, she began to cry silent, hot tears. To my surprise, she gathered her feet up under her on the sofa and turned more fully toward me. She released my hand only the clasp both arms tightly around my neck, burying her face into the side of my neck.

Without deliberate thought, I slide my arm under her and lift her onto my lap. One of my hands cradled the back of her fragile head and the other making soothing motions up and down her back. It seemed so instinctual; nothing had come so easy to me before. Then I amended this thought, nothing had come so easy since I began to hunt.

If you had asked me this morning, I would have said that I wouldn't know the first thing about comforting a human girl but here she was in my arms. Her heart beating, her tears wetting my neck and I realized that I would kill to keep her safe, to keep her happy. At this thought, a growl stirred in my chest. Thankfully, she was too upset for it to register.

**BPOV **

"The wolf that attacked the car on the way here, it attacked Charlie this morning."

My worst fears had come to life. The dread that I had been feeling was confirmed.

I didn't think for a few minutes, I just reacted in a blur of emotion. Without conscious thought, I turned to Edward. When I pulled myself together, I realized that I was clinging to him. He was holding me as me as if I were a child.

He whispered in my ear as I continued to inelegantly sob into his neck, wetting his shirt.

"It's OK Bella. Charlie's going to be fine. I promise. When you are ready, we will explain the whole thing as best we can."

I pulled back a little, getting ready to look at him, when I felt him kiss me on the cheek. It was so soft; it was like the ghost of a kiss.

I had just been kissed by the most handsome boy I had ever seen while sitting in his lap nonetheless - and his parents watched. This whole thing was crazy.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Edward's father. I croaked out an "OK."

And he continued.

"You may have noticed that the wolf you encountered is huge and potentially much more dangerous that what one would normally expect from such an animal."

"I would go so far as to say that it isn't a normal wolf but that isn't our primary concern right now. No, you want to know about your father and rightfully so."

As Mr. Cullen began to talk, I felt better. He had a reassuring manner. He gave you the impression that everything would be OK, as if he could handle pretty much anything – sort of like a super hero who moonlights as a Calvin Klein model.

"Edward and I were…" he paused briefly. "Edward and I were out very early this morning for a run when we found your father. He was in a bad way when we found him; I want you to know that. I didn't have many choices."

Edward chimed in. "Bella, Carlisle is a doctor – a very good one. When we found Charlie, he was losing a lot of blood but he was conscious. His thoughts were of you. Charlie didn't want to leave you. He wanted Carlisle to do whatever he needed to do to save him."

Dr. Cullen, as I now know him, picked up the story seamlessly from Edward.

"As a physician, I assessed Charlie's condition. Given the circumstances, I had only one …" again he hesitated before continuing.

"I had only one alternative available to me. It was a radical one but one that I knew would be 100% successful. Not only would it save Charlie, it would heal his every wound. With Charlie's consent, I proceeded. We didn't have much time."

I was confused. "Did you operate right there, where you found him?"

"I didn't operate in a traditional sense. Given your father's injuries, it would not have helped even if we had the luxury of time. No, I exposed Charlie to a very rare pathogen that had the ability to heal him. "

When I get confused, I sometimes get a bit sarcastic. Unfortunately, now was one of those times. "You had a some kind of rare medicine or something with you during your morning run? That doesn't seem very plausible."

Surprisingly, Dr. Cullen laughed, taking my comment in stride. I was momentarily stunned by his extraordinary good looks – back to my super hero (now doctor) who moonlights as a Calvin Klein model.

His handsome face grew serious before he answered, "Bella, remember when I told you that some of the things that I was going to tell you were going to be incredible? Well, this is the main one. Not only is this fact almost unbelievable, simply being privy to it will put you at risk. But circumstances are such that it seems that you are to be drawn into our world no matter what. I would rather you be well informed and reassured rather than suffer from half-truths and misconceptions."

Dr. Cullen moved then, taking a seat on the ottoman in front of me. Esme moved to sit beside me. I suddenly realized that I was still sitting in Edward's lap (still making zero effort to move I might add).

Why wasn't I feeling embarrassed? Why were his parents so OK with my glaring lack of boundaries? I wondered about these things while I also worried about whatever else was coming my way. Obviously the parents had moved in closer for the bad news.

Dr. Cullen began to speak as soon as Esme had settled.

"I had this pathogen available to me, Bella, because I am a carrier of this particular agent. Actually, our whole family carries this pathogen."

Sarcastic question Bella raised her hand and I asked, "But I thought you weren't related – that you were foster parents or something."

"Another astute question, none of us is related in a traditional biological sense but at one time or another, each of us has been exposed to this pathogen and while it is not the reason we are a family, it does shape the way we live and the choices we make. It also gives us some similar physical characteristics."

I put my foot in my mouth, "Are you saying that you all are HIV positive or something? How could that save my dad?"

Before our conversation could continue, a new voice sounded from behind me.

"For heaven's sake Carlisle, just tell her. Say the word. She's going to have to get used to it sooner or later."

The owner of the voice came into my line of sight. She was a tall blonde. She carried herself like she could be a queen and her voice matched her bearing. She sounded confident and ready to take charge of the situation. It surprised me to hear someone address Dr. Cullen in such a way.

Trailing behind her was her perfect foil - dark haired to her blond. His features were masculine and fierce. He'd be the perfect football player, clearing the way for any quarterback although in this instance, it seemed like he was focused on defending the woman at a moment's notice. Although, they were not touching in any way, something subtle in their body language made it quite clear that they were a couple.

The man smiled and dimples appeared on his face suddenly making him seem boyishly handsome. "Damn, Rose, let Carlisle take care of it."

Dr. Cullen addressed me, "Allow me to introduce the remainder of our family. This lovely creature is Rosalie and this is Emmett."

The lovely creature kind-of sneered my way and of all things, Emmett curtsied in my direction, which had me laughing for the first time in a while.

They both took seats on the couch recently vacated by Dr. Cullen and Esme.

Dr. Cullen shakes as head as if in defeat before he begins again.

"Bella, perhaps Rose is correct. Sometimes, the simplest explanation is best. What my daughter is alluding to is that we are, for lack of a better word, vampires."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV **

"Bella, perhaps Rose is correct. Sometimes, the simplest explanation is best. What my daughter is alluding to is that we are, for lack of a better word, vampires."

I turned, scooting off of Edward's lap and onto the couch between him and Esme.

This had to be some kind of elaborate joke. These folks certainly weren't vampires - not the undead. Maybe the un—ugly, but not the undead. I mean it was daytime plus I didn't see any fangs. In fact, they all looked like an ad for orthodontia.

Freaked out Bella decided to hide behind sarcastic Bella.

"I appreciate your hospitality but this is crazy. Is this a joke?"

Somehow saying this out loud made the words sound hollow. Especially with all these people looking at me as if I was the one drinking the crazy kool-aid.

Dr. Cullen spoke again. And again, something in his demeanor seemde so reassuring and reasonable. Maybe this guy should run for President?

"Bella, many years ago I was bitten by a vampire or as we might say in the 21st century an infected party. My DNA was altered. These alterations manifested in turning me into something other than human. Some of my traits are like those the media portray but many are not I assure you."

"When we found Charlie, he was dying. I introduced the pathogen into his system. Once the pathogen is introduced, it takes approximately 72 hours to completely change the infected party. Obviously, I couldn't admit Charlie to the hospital so we brought him here. He is upstairs right now. Would it help you to see him?

I heard myself saying yes. I mean, there was no way, right?

Edward stood and held out his hand to me. I took it (again) without a thought. He led me to what must be an entry-way at the front of the house and then up two flights of stairs. We go up to the top floor and down a hallway.

He paused at the door and I realized that the rest of them had followed us. I would hand it to them; they were a quiet, lurky bunch. I didn't think they were all behind us.

Edward looked to his father and I follow his gaze.

Dr. Cullen goes to the door.

"Bella, Charlie will not be able to talk to you, but he may be able to hear you. There is a lot that we still don't know about the process".

He opens the door.

My eyes immediately go to Charlie's figure. He lies silently on a beautiful brass bed with a thick white comforter. Before I know it I am standing beside the bed, my hand reached out and I suddenly wondered if I could touch him.

I turned to ask and again my shadow was right behind me, I mean directly behind me. I kind-of jump, he was as quiet as the rest of them.

"Can I? Is it OK to touch him?"

"Of course, Bella" Dr. Cullen answered in a parental tone from the foot of the bed.

I turned my attention back to Charlie. It crossed my mind that I had rarely looked at my father so closely.

He had one of those personalities where he liked to stay in the background. Not in a way where he liked to not be noticed, I think. I mean he's the Police Chief, that came with people looking to you for guidance, for protection but he liked to watch people. He liked to observe a situation before he would speak or act. In that way he was the exact opposite of my mother, Renee who was a free spirit who spoke before she even thinks most of the time!

I guess it was true that opposites attract, at least on the short term.

I had never really thought about it but my Dad was a nice looking man. He was about 6 feet tall and had what I guess you would call a nice build. He's not real bulky but he's not skinny either. I remembered my mom once saying that he looked good without a shirt on which totally embarrassed me.

I noticed that something looked different about him but it had been almost eleven months since I've seen him.

Then it struck me, he was clean shaven and his hair was a lot less shaggy than I remembered.

Without really meaning to, I mumbled, "Where's your moustache?"

I forgot my audience. It was Alice that answerd me. She popped through the crowd to stand next to me. "That was me, I'm afraid."

I must have looked totally confused because she answered me slowly like I didn't speak English or something.

"When someone is …" now she was hesitating just like Dr. Cullen, choosing her words carefully.

"…is changed, they are physically, well, frozen in some ways. We've learned that it's a good idea to have a fairly neutral appearance if you want to blend in over time. I thought a close shave and a hair cut would be a good idea. There may be a time when moustaches aren't really in style and Charlie would really stand out. "

I don't respond immediately. Actually, I was trying to understand what she was telling me. I mean, was she really talking about men's hairstyles? This was too surreal.

"Ahh, thanks." I mumbled with what I guessed was an awkward smile.

Ever the gentleman, Jasper came to Alice's rescue. He walked at a slow pace to stand behind her, placing his hands on her petite shoulders.

He looked at me and deliberately shook out his longish blonde locks, he winked at me and said in a conspiratorial tone, "Styles have changed since the War of Northern Aggression. I am only quite fortunate that I did not come into this life with a goatee!"

Alice giggled at his comment and it sounded like music.

I turned back to Charlie and lightly touched his face. His forehead felt hot but he wasn't sweating. I could see that his eyes were moving furiously back and forth behind his lids as if he were in the midst of a really intense dream.

I knelt beside the bed and grasped his hand. It was hot and dry too. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that he had fading bruises on the skin that is exposed and bandages over both arms and his neck. His right arm was sort of bound to his chest and it looked like the place where the worst injury had happened.

I'm not sure how long I sat with Charlie but when I turned around I saw that everyone had left except for Edward.

He was leaning against wall looking out the window towards the darkening forest. The expression on his face made him look older than seventeen.

I suddenly remembered Jasper's not so subtle hint that he was around during the Civil War and I wondered exactly what Edward's story was.

This thought led me to wonder how on earth I could be thinking about these things like it was totally normal. All of these people couldn't be in one communal delusion. Could they? Maybe they were in some kind of cult? Although when I thought about cults I thought about shaved heads, orange robes, polygamy, brain washing… Not Volvos, interior decorating, beautiful people and mushroom quiche.

Sarcastic Bella reminded me of the wolf attack and the fact my father was lying in some kind of state in their guest bedroom instead of a hospital. And I thought Renee's past life regression crap was out there!

Edward noticed that I was standing and turned to me, walking slowly as if he didn't want to frighten me. He approached me like I was the rabid animal.

He didn't say anything but he came to stand right in front of me. He bent his head toward me in such a sweet way and stepped totally into my personal space.

Oh My God, he was nuzzling me. He was running his cheek up against the side of my head and he was breathing me in. One of his hands was slid under my elbow and somehow this small action prompted me to slide both of arms up his cold, hard chest. I went on tip toes; I burrowed my face into his neck.

He smelled so good. Clean like fresh laundry and fresh hay or grass – something that made me think of the outdoors. Great! Now I was breathing him in as his arms molded around me.

We just stayed that way. I felt better here in his arms than I had all day. I could feel every muscle relax and my brain, which had been flying at like a million miles an hour stopped, and I just breathed.

His hands smoothed up and down my back in a soothing motion before settling on my waist.

After a while, my stomach growled; once, twice, the third time it was really loud. I pulled back sheepishly. Edward bent and turned so that our foreheads were touching.

He gave me a heartbreakingly beautiful smile and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" I confessed.

"If you don't want to leave your father, I can bring you something up here."

"No, it's fine. I would kind of like to move around."

"We can go down to the kitchen, Esme made some lasagna for you awhile ago."

He drew back and took my hand leading me down the steps.

**EPOV**

I accompanied Bella to the kitchen and served her a plate of lasagna with garlic bread. I learned that she liked iced tea over soda. I decided that I was not going through the motions of eating for her sake. The proverbial cat was out of the bag so I might as well come clean.

She was quiet while she ate. It was still so strange to be so close to someone and not be able to at least pick up something from them. Still, I must admit that it was nice to be alone with my own thoughts for once.

She initiated a conversation as she finished. She smiled a little sheepishly, "This is so weird."

I nodded and waited for her to continue. I had no idea what to say to her.

Lucky for me, she continued to give me a glimpse into her thoughts.

"I decided that one of three things is going on." She said matter-of-factly.

"Number one: This is all real and there is a lot in the world I know nothing about. Number two: You guys are a weird cult who have kidnapped Charlie and me for your nefarious purposes including giving haircuts and over-feeding teenage girls or number three: I am 100% crazy and all of this is in my head and in reality, I am locked up in a padded cell somewhere."

I found myself enchanted by her dry sense of humor in the face of so many traumas and I leaned forward, my elbows on the table. "Any idea which you are going with?

"Well, I have decided not to worry about number three. I mean if all of this is truly my own twisted fantasy, I guess I'll wake up soon enough."

"So that leaves one and two."

She smiled at me and mirrored my posture, leaning in toward me. She tilted her head and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I've watched all those true crime stories on MSNBC and 20/20 and I must say that you guys certainly don't match the usual cult description other than the weirdness about declaring you are vampires. Cults don't usually have such good manners…"

She blushed and her fragrance intensified, entrancing me and making me uncomfortable all at once. I was eager to hear what admission would make her blush so beautifully.

"And, you – I don't really know what to say. I mean I've never had a boyfriend or really been interested in someone that way."

She looked down and smiled before she continued.

"Since I met you. It feels like we are supposed to be together somehow. I can't explain it but heck, I can't explain anything that's happened today. When I look at you, I feel like you are telling the truth no matter how strange it sounds. Sometimes I turn to touch you without even thinking about it."

If I could have blushed I would have. Before I could stop myself, I had reached my hand out again and cupped her hot cheek. "No Bella, it doesn't sound strange at all. I feel the same. I mean, everything – all of it – what you are describing it's the same for me. I am drawn to you as well."

She smiled then and it lit up her tired face. She looked like she wanted to speak and I slid my hand down to her neck to keep contact with her.

"So tell me" she asked, "are you going to bite my neck or what?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE**

**Author's Note – I would like to mention something to you about my take on Edward before getting into this chapter. In Twilight, when Edward first encounters Bella, he tries his best to stay away from her thinking that she should have a 'normal' life. **

**In this purely fan fiction version of the story, Edward has met Bella away from the school setting. He already knows that her life will never be normal again already. Her father has been turned and Alice sees Bella joining the family as Edward's mate. **_**This Edward**_** is trying to go with the flow so to speak and is not fighting the pull he feels towards Bella. **

**EPOV **

"So tell me" she asked, "are you going to bite my neck or what?"

I zoned out for a moment. She didn't truly ask me that did she?

Bella's mouth turned up on one side giving me a wry smile before she let loose a little giggle. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

Again, I was glad that I didn't blush.

"Actually, you did. You are a very forthright girl."

I attempted to continue our conversation. "In my day, young ladies of good breeding were not to speak of such things."

I was immediately rewarded with another giggle and smile. She gave me a quizzical expression. "Young ladies weren't to ask about you biting their necks?"

I had misspoken, I opened my month to rectify my comment when it struck me that she was teasing.

Intrusively, Alice's thoughts pop up - she had no doubt been eavesdropping on my conversation with Bella. _She's flirting with you, Edward. Get with it!_

I took an unnecessary breath before I spoke.

"Young ladies weren't supposed to dine alone with gentlemen; they weren't even supposed to show their ankles. I think it is safe to extrapolate that allowing a vampire to bite their necks, as you say, would also be prohibited."

My answer seemed to satisfy her because she smiled.

"Edward, how old are you?" She placed a great emphasis on the 'are'.

I pulled back from her and sat up straight. I thought I was bolstering myself against her rejection although I didn't fully abandon our banter.

"I am seventeen, Bella. Remember I'll be in school with you."

Her chocolate eyes narrowed, "Edward, what year were you born in?"

I shrugged my shoulders but I managed to maintain eye contact with her despite worry over my revelation.

"I was born in the year of our Lord Nineteen Hundred at the dawn of the twentieth century."

She was quiet for a moment or two and I thought I had already lost her. It was simply too much for her to absorb but she surprised me by reaching across the table for my hand – my cold, hard hand.

She squeezed it almost in reassurance.

"You clean up pretty well for an old man."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "You think I clean up pretty well, Carlisle is over three hundred and fifty!" I announced with little consideration about how much information she could handle at one time.

She looked surprised and then her face grew serious and she held my hand tightly, "It's true, isn't it? All of it?"

I didn't release her hand but came around the table to kneel in front of her. I took her other hand too. "All of it," I whispered.

She shuttered and slid out of her chair and back into my arms.

I took her into my arms. She overwhelms me – her touch, her smell, the sound of her blood running right under my hands. She was a precious thing - and she ignited such feelings!

As we knelt there by Esme's kitchen table, I felt something waking in me. I wished that I could say it was some forgotten piece of my humanity but no, it was definitely fierce and primitive.

I let out a soft growl and felt my face mold into a snarl as I held her. Surprisingly, this sound didn't seem to alarm her. She continued to hug me.

The less my body seemed to yield to her, the harder she pushed herself against me. While attempting to settle her into a comfortable postion, my hand brushed against her small but exquisitely shaped breast.

Before I could murmur an apology for my forwardness, her heart slowed and I noticed that my overly familiar touch seemed to sooth her. I yielded to my impulse and left my hand between us while the saline of more tears wet my collar.

She quieted after a time and pulled back for me. She smileds once more – a brave, little smile.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and I finally removed my hands from her, drawing a handkerchief out of my pocket for her.

She wiped her face and laughed, "Well, this proves it! No seventeen year old boy from this century would carry a freshly ironed, linen handkerchief in the pocket of his jeans."

Bella's laughter was interrupted by the most ungodly sound pouring in from outside. I immediately recognized the howling for what it is – that damned wolf. It couldn't be more than a quarter of a mile from our house.

While it had wounded Charlie and banged up the car, I could't imagine that it would be any match for our strength, speed and intellect. It didn't particularly trouble me.

Bella's eyes met mine as it was obvious that she recognized the howl as well.

"It's back?"

I moved to reassure her. I stood pulling her up with me. I kept her hand and led her back to the den.

Esme and Carlisle were there and Emmett and Rosalie were just coming into the room from upstairs. Jasper and Alice were keeping an eye on on a restless but still quiet Charlie.

We took the loveseat near the fireplace again. And again, Bella drew her legs up underneath her body and moved to my side as if this was her place. I thought to myself, that this was her place. It was her place now and forever.

Esme and Carlisle's thoughts stayed away from the physical proximity between Bella and me but I am bombarded by Emmett's thoughts. _Why to go Bro!_ _A little muffin' for Eddie, it's about damn time._

The little muffin comment angered me and before I could stop myself, I let out a deep growl. It was so low I didn't think that it had even registered with Bella but it obviously did with everyone else in the room.

And in response, everyone had a thought to toss my way. Rosalie wished that I would take - my 'freak show' somewhere else; Emmett was ecstatic that I was showing my attachment to Bella in such a typical male manner; and Carlisle was excited that I was demonstrating what he considered to be normal behavior for a mated adult male vampire. Esme didn't direct her thoughts at me per say but I could clearly see that she was relieved. She had worried that I would never find anyone.

And me, I had to filter through everyone else's thoughts – except for Bella's - the one I wished to hear – to get to my own.

What was I thinking?

I was thinking uncharacteristically lecherous thoughts toward a girl who could be my great-granddaughter had I lived.

I had convinced myself that I was a singular being – a rather asexual singular being. But now words, impulses, actions that I had pretty much ignored for one hundred years were running through my brain.

Sometimes, I would catch Esme and Carlisle talking about whether I was changed too soon, that something frozen in me was simply too immature to make such an attachment. I believed that I too had subscribed to this line of thinking more than I had admitted but now…

Now…I found that a beast in my chest had awakened, he had always been there, he had simply been waiting for Bella. It was going to take all of my control to not press her to give me more than she was ready for because I wanted to mark my mate even more than I wanted to taste her blood.

**BPOV**

I found myself back at 'command central' as I was starting to think of the Cullen den. This seemed to be the gathering point for my friendly neighborhood vampires.

I had so many questions. I felt myself becoming more and more anxious. However, one thing that I had learned over the past hours was that the closer I stayed to Edward, the better I felt both physically and emotionally.

It made no sense but nothing did so I decided to just go with my intuition. My gut said to trust Edward so that was what I was going to do. I figured that this was my fairy tale so I got to pick.

I could still hear that wolf howling. I thought that without that wolf, I wouldn't even be here. I would be at Charlie's watching basketball on TV by now.

Charlie's house! That made me think – I was supposed to call Renee!

As soon as I sat down, I turned to Edward.

"I was supposed to call my mom when I got in this afternoon, I totally forgot. Can I do it now?"

Then I thought about the fact that this wasn't going to be a normal call. What was I going to say? _Hi Mom, Dad is kind of busy turning into a vampire so I'm just going to hang with some other nice vampires for a while. _

I found that I was turning to ask Dr. Cullen just like everyone else around here! "My mom - what should I tell her? If I tell her Charlie is hurt she will want to come and knowing my mom that's not the best idea."

Dr. Cullen spoke so definitively, I had to admit that it did ease my mind.

"I see your point Bella and I can't tell you how much we all appreciate your sensitivity to … well, our predicament. Esme and I were discussing how to handle this situation when you and Edward came in just now."

"I must also apologize for inundating you with all this immediately upon your arrival. It certainly would not have been my choice although I dare say that Edward is happy to have met you."

I blushed for the ninety-fifth time – with that comment, I mentally took back what I thought about Dr. Cullen being hot in any way. When I closed my eyes, he sounded like a thousand other dads!

I ignored his comment about Edward and he got back on the subject.

"I think that for now it would be best to simply let your mother know that you arrived safely. I detest lying but unfortunately in our case, it is often the lesser evil. Does she have any regular contact with anyone in Forks who might let her know of Charlie's situation?"

I think for a minute. "No, I don't think so. I know that Charlie usually sends her a check every month for me but she told me that she had told him to stop since I was coming up here. I think as long as she hears from me regularly she should be fine."

Esme spoke for the first time this evening and she sounded so sweet and worried. If you could put freshly baked cookies into a voice - that would be Esme. "Bella, we would very much like you to stay with us while Charlie recuperates. Quite honestly, it will take a while but I…" She smiled and made eye contact with Dr. Cullen. "But we already consider you and Charlie family but if you miss your mother, we can figure out something..."

"No," I heard myself say almost rudely.

I thought better of it and apologized, "No, thank you. I mean, I'm fine. Here, I mean." I stumbled over my words.

"I mean to say that I am fine here with you all and Charlie of course. I appreciate your hospitality."

Then I add, "And I appreciate you saving Charlie. Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen seemed uncomfortable with my gratitude.

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle. I too consider you family and Dr. Cullen is much too formal. However, I would also caution you to save your thanks. I regret to tell you that he will have a long road to face."

"OK, Carlisle." It seems funny calling him by his first name but then again he didn't look more than five or six years older than me if you really paid attention, his demeanor aged him somehow.

"I thought you said that Charlie would be fine?"

Edward spoke, again reminding me that I was once again hanging all over him! Earlier today I kept referring to him as an "almost" stranger to myself but after the past few hours, I would't kid myself. He was so much more but what? _OK Bells, lets' put that topic on the shelf for now._

Carlisle's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, when Charlie wakes up, he will be consumed by one desire, the thirst for blood – human blood. This desire is overwhelming. It will turn the most peaceful being into a killer. The first year of a vampire's life is driven by a lust for blood and nothing is more intoxicating than human blood. The need is so great that it essentially obliterates one's self. "

Looking around at this cozy scene, I couldn't help but point out that things looked pretty OK to me.

"But you guys all seem fine. I mean no one has attacked me or anything. You seem pretty normal to me. Well, except for being gorgeous!" I embarrassingly exclaimed.

"What you see before you is not the norm on several levels, I'm afraid. First of all, our family has made the decision to abstain from taking human life. We hunt wildlife to meet our needs. And secondly, all of us are well past our newborn phase."

"Newborn?"

Edward chimes in, "That is what we call those that have been newly turned. It's worst in the first year. "

Carlisle continued with his description, explaining that it wasn't going to be possible for Charlie to be around me for probably a year or more. He then went into great detail about how we were going to manage this.

It was clear that he had thought about this a lot. It seemed pretty outrageous. I mean last night I was packing my stuff in Phoenix, tonight I was plotting with supernatural creatures. Heck, this sounded like a plot off of the CW! Still, I had this profound feeling that this was for real. Every time I felt like maybe I should bolt, I looked into Edward's eyes and I was sure that I was in the right place.

Esme offered me some hot chocolate and when I opened my mouth to answer, I yawned. And not a little yawn either!

Esme looked over my shoulder at what must have been a clock and jumped up really quickly.

"Oh my goodness Bella, we didn't mean to keep you up so late! You must be exhausted – between the travel and all of this..." She made this encompassing gesture.

I started to protest but I only yawned again and decided to yield. I moved with the intention of standing and felt Edward's arm behind my back, bolstering me.

Esme looked delighted as she showed me to what would be my room for the night. It was a huge bedroom with an appealing looking bed with tons of pillows in pastel blues and grays. It adjoinsed a big bathroom with a garden tub and a free standing marble shower with jets going up and down the wall. There was a fresh stack of fluffy white towels and beside of them – my Target/toiletry bag.

I turned then and noticed that my bags were in the corner of the room.

She bid me goodnight walking over to me and asking very softly if she could hug me.

I said sure and she carefully folded her arms around me for a few moments. When she drew back she smiled warmly and said "I am so glad you are here Bella!"

She said it with more enthusiasm and warmth than you would normally greet a house guest with but all the things that I had seen and heard, I was not ready to think about that too much!

She closed the door on her way out, leaving Edward and I alone in this intimate setting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is continuing to follow this story. I appreciate your words of encouragement and the time you've put into reading my work! Hugs to all!**

**BPOV**

That infernal howling broke the stare between Edward and me. I really just wanted to take a shower and close my eyes.

Maybe I'd wake up and find that all this was the dream? Although I was becoming awfully attached to Edward.

"Uh Edward? Would you mind sitting here while I take my shower? I'm afraid that howling is getting to me. "

"Sure, I'd be happy to, I'll just sit here" he said as he gestured toward an overstuffed dove gray chair by a reading lamp.

I went to my luggage and opened the big duffel bag that Mom and I bought at the Army Surplus Store back in Phoenix.

I rummaged around in the bag and finally found a pair of white cotton boy shorts, a pair of blue check flannel pajama bottoms that were fairly new and a long sleeve thermal sleep shirt with a snow flake on the middle of it. I bundled up everything and went into the bathroom, all the while trying to ignore the fact that Edward was right on the other side of the door.

I got my shampoo, conditioner and body wash out of my bag. Then decided on 'the works and dug back into my bag and got out a razor too.

Bar none, this was the nicest bathroom that I had ever been in and I loved bathrooms. It was like a five star spa except that I had it all to myself. This bathroom was actually bigger that my room at Charlie's house.

I fiddled with the knobs in the shower for a couple minutes before I figured them all out. Once I got everything just right, I just stood there and let all the hot water massage my sore muscles. A girl could get used to this!

I washed my hair twice and then gave into temptation and used one of the ultra expensive conditioners that was stored in a corner of the shower. I left it in my hair while I soaped up and shaved my legs.

By the time, I'd finished I felt better. Going through these everyday tasks helped to clear my head. I dried off, got dressed and wrapped my hair in a towel while I pulled out my brush and blow dryer.

I sat at the vanity in the bathroom and dried my hair until it was barely damp. Then I flossed and brushed my teeth. When I'd done with everything I could think of, I gathered up my clothes and took a deep breath before I opened the door.

I wished that I didn't feel like I was going on a date instead of going to bed. I found myself hoping that I looked OK for Edward, like I wanted to please him.

I had about a thousand mixed feelings about everything – that was everything with a capital E! I never thought that I would be a girl who tried so hard to impress a guy.

I reminded myself that whatever was going on between us - it was beyond a crush. It had to be. When I'm actually with Edward, my worries and doubts seemed more manageable – like I had a tour guide through this craziness.

When I opened the door, I noticed a huge old grandfather clock and saw that it was almost one o'clock in the morning. No wonder I was tried!

Then I remembered that I had never called my mom. I rushed over to the bed and pulled my phone out of my jeans and texted her quickly – _arrived fine 2 excited to sleep, will call 2morrow._

Edward came to stand near me as I texted my mom. "I forgot to call my mom." I explained.

"I'm sorry" he said, I should have reminded you after you mentioned it earlier.

I am so not used to people apologizing to me for things that aren't their fault!

"No, don't be sorry. It's my own fault. It'll be fine" I told him. "My mom is always losing track of time. I doubt that she has even noticed that I forgot to call. And if she gets worried, she'll call me. It's fine, really."

It was kind of awkward looking up at him while I am sitting so I scooted back toward the pillows and made some space for him. And so I found myself sitting with a self-proclaimed vampire who happened to be the most handsome, best smelling boy I had ever seen.

I heard that stupid howl again. It was really getting old. I mean, it had practically killed my father.

I jumped a little and Edward shifted up beside of me on the bed, putting his arm around me.

Without giving it any thought, I snuggled into his side, my head on his shoulder.

I told myself I would move in a second but I didn't, I just closed my eyes... for a second...

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep almost as soon as she settled beside of me. I waited a few minutes and then shifted her a bit to cover her up with the down comforter. I then put my arms back around her.

I really hadn't intended to be so forward. Somehow I had crossed several boundaries with Bella that I really shouldn't have.

I reminded myself that she hadn't seemed to mind, in fact, she seemed at ease with me.

She was an unusual human. The overwhelming majority of humans were uneasy around us even if they didn't know quite why. Bella was worried but she wasn't scared. I looked forward to getting to know her better. And I was hoping that Alice was correct and that she was truly mine.

Around four am, I decided that I would stay put after already holding her for two hours. I monitored my family's activities easily from my place beside of Bella.

Jasper and Emmett had gone outside to see if they could at least drive the wolf away from the house. They wanted to confront it but Carlisle had vetoed that until he spoke to the Quileutes up on the reservation, he thought this creature was likely linked to the tribe.

Many years ago when Carlisle lived near the Quileute land, he found that some of the Quileutes had the ability to shape-shift into wolves. The Cullen family had a long standing truce with the Quileutes. Our family pledged to not bite any humans or come onto the Quileute land and in return, the shape-shifters wouldn't attack us or reveal our presence to humans.

Carlisle was planing to call Billy Black, one of the Quileute elders in the morning. He also anticipated that the news over Charlie's turning could jeopardize the fragile peace between us and the Quileutes. He hoped that Billy Black's long standing friendship with Charlie would ease the situation.

Alice was on line ordering of all things a bed for my room! Esme was in the kitchen looking over cookbooks planning what to cook next for Bella.

Only Rose didn't seem consumed by our guests although she did seem quieter than usual. My sister hated change more than anything.

And so I settled in to the cadence of Bella's heartbeat.

**BPOV**

I woke up to find that it was another gray day in Forks. I turned to the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was already eleven o'clock in the morning; then again it was probably close to two when I fell asleep.

I took a deep breath and decided to get up and face the music.

I looked through my duffle bag again and pulled out some clothes. I first found some old blue jeans and then thought better of it and pulled out some new dark rinse boot cut jeans that Renee got me last weekend. I paired these up with a navy camisole and gray sweater.

While I was brushing my hair, I noticed that the ultra-expensive conditioner really did its job; my hair was straighter than it usually was in this moisture-laden environment. I added some mascara and some lip gloss and figured I couldn't delay this forever.

I made my way to the kitchen where Edward sat on a stool reading the New York Times. In front of him was a plate of fruit and another with bagels and cream cheese. I slid into the stool next to him. He looked to finish the article he was reading before he looked up but something told me that he was very aware of me since the moment I woke up.

His smile was just as breathtaking as I remembered. His topaz eyes twinkled as he looked at me.

"Good Morning, Bella."

"Good Morning, Edward. Did you get any sleep?"

"No, not at all. One of the things that the movies and books get wrong about us is the idea that we sleep in the dark all day and stay up all night. The fact is that we don't sleep at all."

I mulled that over as I reached for a bagel and some cream cheese.

"What would you like to drink? We've got coffee, tea, soda pop, juice – we didn't know what you liked so Esme got some of each."

I shook my head at the excess, "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, I would have been happy with whatever you guys usually have."

He shrugged and gave me this beautiful crooked smile, "Ah, that's another thing Bella – we don't eat or drink human food."

OK, now I know I saw them eat yesterday, "I saw you eat yesterday, plus, you have a eat something!" I exclaimed.

"We are good at pretending. I guess you could say our lives depend on it. But to answer your question, we do eat; just not human food."

I realized what he was getting at. Of course, we talked about this last night when we talked about Charlie. Vampires were bloodthirsty, they craved blood. I guessed that was the one thing that the media did get right!

"So, you said that all of you have made the decision to not drink human blood and that you hope that Charlie will make the same choice. What do you drink if you don't bite humans? Do you break into a blood bank, do you pay for donations?"

Edwards laughed. He seemed genuinely entertained by my questions. "No blood banks - even human blood taken that way sustains the desire for hunting humans. No, we hunt animals – wild life – is the best option that we have yet to come up with. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarian vampires if you will."

Before I could stop myself from saying something ridiculous, I say "Charlie likes to hunt."

I amended myself, "Well, he has always liked to hunt and fish before - I mean with equipment."

Edward was now looking at me with an expression that told me that he was actually enjoying listening to me dig myself into a verbal hole.

He smiled that sideways smile of his. "I would venture to guess that he will enjoy it even more now – without equipment, I mean."

The utter absurdness of our conversation suddenly struck us as silly and we started laughing together. It felt wonderful to have a normal moment after all of the revelations of the last day.

Edward went back to his paper and as I finished my breakfast the thought of Edward stalking some kind of big animal in the wilderness kept running through my mind. I couldn't seem to help myself, it was kind-of sexy to me. OK, I admited it - the idea flat out did it for me.

Skeptical Bella shook her head; I couldn't believe my mind was even going in such a direction. I had never been what I would consider 'boy crazy'. Sure, I appreciated a cute guy but nothing, nothing like this! I always thought that I would be an old maid, pleasantly going through my orderly life – traveling, studying, and taking care of Renee and Charlie in their old age.

Even if I ignored the supernatural stuff, he had thrown me for a loop. With these feelings came these half formed desires that seemed way out of my league. It was if I went skiing for the first time and instead of starting with the bunny slope, I went right for the advanced course. The ideas in my head went way beyond holding hands.

I suddenly had these desires that my mind couldn't really even picture but I knew that I wanted to be closer to Edward. I wanted to run my palms over the smooth column of his strong neck. I wanted to burrow my nose in the spot behind his ear. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me hard.

I have never wanted things like this before. I guessed that I could label it lust but lust didn't seem to cover it. When I thought of lust, I thought of something more generalized and crude like simply desiring the physical sensations of sex. My desire was simply for Edward himself – no other.

While I was finishing the last of my bagel, I noticed him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

Again, I put my foot in my mouth. "You're watching me."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "You caught me, I am."

"Why?"

As the word exited my lips, our eyes catch and hold and our fairly playful banter somehow faded into something more serious. I am drawn into his eyes. He lowered his chin just slightly as he answered me, as if he was emphasizing the intensity of his words.

"Because Bella, you are my mate."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I keep saying to myself - you've only gotten through 24 hours in 11 chapters! Still, I'm chosing to follow my muse where it leads. Have a great day, everybody! **

**BPOV**

My face must have looked really dumb. I knew for an absolute fact that my mouth was hanging open.

"What did you just say?"

He smiled and cocked his head slightly to the side as he repeated it again very slowly like I might be retarded.

"Bella, you are my mate."

He said this like it should be a perfectly normal and understandable statement as if he were saying 'Bella, your eyes are brown.'

I shook my head and laughed to myself mostly. "You are going to have to be more specific than that because you have seriously lost me."

"I apologize, Bella. I fear my courting skills are woefully lacking and your sudden appearance has rather surprised me to say the least. "

Now it's my turn to laugh. "My appearance surprised you? " I questioned. "I think that's one contest that I've won hands down."

He again tilted his head in a way that I'm coming to realize means he's embarrassed. How on earth could a creature this gorgeous be embarrassed by anything I said or did? It was beyond me.

He laughed this low, soft laugh that made me feel all funny and tingly inside and I suddenly realized that I was so out of my comfort zone.

Here he iwas telling me that he was 'woefully lacking' and I realized that I was in the deep end without my water wings!

"Bella, what I am trying so inadequately to say to you is that you and I have a very rare and precious connection."

He stood up. With me still sitting up on my stool, we were close to eye level. He took my hand and I felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Allow me start again. I realize that all of this must be terribly overwhelming but I can't seem to stop myself from telling you."

I couldn't seem to keep my mouth shut either. "From telling me what?" I inelegantly blurted out.

"Bella, as I said before you are my mate. While humans may fall in and out of love any number of times during their lifetimes, my kind does not. Sometimes we are lucky and find our soul mates relatively quickly. Other times, one may wait several lifetimes before finding that special person and still others never find the one who would complete them. "

"I have been frozen like this for almost one hundred years and I have never encountered anyone like you".

"Like me?" I questioned. How on earth, could he be acting as if I had somehow swept him off of his feet! If nothing else, this latest development again pointed to me being in a coma somewhere.

He let go of my hand and his hands came up to cup my cheeks. The contrast between my obviously flaming face and his icy cold palms grounded me soundly in reality.

_This is real, Bella. This is real. _I think to myself.

"I know it seems incredible. It seems incredible to me too but Bella, when I look at you… it's like my entire world shifts and I just know. I have never felt like this before. I have never even wanted to feel like this before, if that makes any sense at all to you. And now, now…"

His voice trailed off and he slowly brought his face towards mine so haltingly that it was obvious that he didn't want to frighten me.

He whispered to me in that same sexy tone, "Shhh Bella, let me kiss you. I'll be so careful, I promise."

It was as if I was the wild animal here and he was soothing me least I run away. Didn't he know that I couldn't move away if my life depended on it?

First, I felt his breath; it was cool but not cold. Again, I was blushing so much that the coolness was a welcome sensation. My eyes fluttered shut of their own accord, as my whole entire being readied itself to feel his lips on mine.

He touched me so softly that it took me a second to be convinced that I was in the midst of my very first kiss. First, his lips touched mine head on and he hesitated as if he was evaluating how to best proceed.

His hands left my face and suddenly, the remaining slight connection between the two of us was hardly enough. I felt anxious and fearful that he was about to pull away.

He moved but thankfully only to tilt his head slightly and then he cushioned my lower lip between both of his.

I felt his chest moving up and down, in time with my own. After a moment or two, he increased not the pressure exactly. No, he increased the suction just a bit and I felt it down to the deepest parts of me in a way that I had never even known to expect.

In the back of my mind, I pleaded with the powers that be, that he not stop, that he continue just like this as my body pounded in time with the beat of my heart.

Without deliberate thought, I opened my mouth and begin to respond in kind. By the time I realized what I was doing, I had my lips around his upper lip and my tongue was running back and forth over it. His flesh didn't give like normal flesh but it felt smooth and solid in an enticing way. It also had just the slightest taste to it – like honeysuckles.

He moaned at my forwardness and I knew I should be embarrassed by my actions but his taste, coupled with these strange circumstances had somehow emboldened me. Driven by an instinct that before this second was foreign to me, I opened my month further and drew that solid, inviting bow of his upper lip in between my teeth.

If my tongue caused him to moan, then I would say that my teeth elicited a full out growl from him. And while I wouldn't say that a growl would ever be classified as a happy sound, I had no doubt of its positive connotations.

His enthusiastic response didn't stop there and the hands that had previously been somewhere else now cupped me under my butt and lifted me off the stool and molding my legs around his waist in a way that really should have scandalized me but instead the position simply felt like exactly what I needed, what I wanted and didn't know it.

As he pulled me forward, he whispered to me in an even rougher voice, "harder" he commanded and I bite harder. He growled once more and pulled me even closer and I answewred him with tiny, hard bites all over his pouty but unyielding lips.

This activity may have gone on for minutes or hours, I honestly didn't know. I also didn't know how far it would have gotten it if Esme hadn't come into the kitchen with several grocery bags.

**EPOV**

I heard Esme's car turning off the main road and knew that I had no more than six minutes to indulge in this overwhelming desire to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her.

There was once a time when I worried that if I ever found someone,that I would not know how to react. Quite obviously this was a moot point, it was like hunting. My body just knew what to do. I just needed to allow it to do its job.

When I heard Esme's car turn, I allowed myself enough rope to hang myself figuring that we'd only have six minutes of contact. I also rationalized that I seemed to actually crave her blood less when I was in direct physical contact with her. It was a win/win as Emmett liked to say.

It may have been a win/win but I learned that in six minutes, things could go pretty far.

By the time the garage door opened, I had somehow picked her up and clasped her to my almost immediate erection while encouraging her to bite me in a fairly disturbing way.

I had imagined a gentle kiss or two, a whispered declaration of literally undying devotion.

Instead my naïve, soon-to-be intended had gone from 0 to 60 or more specifically from hand holding to grinding in 0 to 60. And at some point, I managed to crack Esme's marble counter top.

When the door opened, I abruptly pulled her away from me and sat her back on her former seat.

As Esme opened the door, I was treated to the scene we made through her eyes.

I was standing way too close to Bella and my chest was noticeably going up and down even though it didn't need to. I am running one hand repeatedly through my hair so a portion of it stands on end. Somehow, half of my shirt was untucked.

If I seem disheveled, then Bella had faired even worse. Her face was red, her heart was noticeably pounding and her lips were slightly swollen and the bottom one was beginning to bruise.

As I faced Esme's bemused expression, I couldn't believe that I had somehow found myself in such a stereotypical teenage situation – parent walks in on make-out session.

However, as I heard Esme's thoughts I knew that her reaction was not that of a typical parent, she was thrilled that things were moving so quickly between me and Bella. She saw it as further proof that our relationship was meant to be.

The smile that Esme graced Bella with was brimming with happiness.

"Hello Bella! I see you found your breakfast. I hope you found it satisfactory."

Bella blinked a few times before answering. "Yes, it was wonderful. It was too much, really…especially for just me!"

Bella's eyes turned toward me and it was clear that she was thinking about our conversation about my dining habits. Fortunately, she didn't seem too unsettled. Perhaps the fates had smiled on me after all? How could I have found a human girl who had taken all of this so well?

In the past 24 hours she had been bombarded with one oddity after another. I imagined that some people would have required sedation by now! But not Bella, she was sitting here cheerfully talking with my mother after just fearlessly kissing a vampire!

Carlisle suddenly appeared he was back from the Quileute reservation.

He drew Esme into his arms for a quick embrace. I noticed that Bella seemed quite interested in the two of them.

I tried to see them through her eyes. It was difficult to see them objectively because I had such histories with them. Maybe one day Bella and I could have such a love? No, I stopped myself from even thinking that, it was too much to hope. I presumed too much.

We followed Carlisle and Esme into the den.

We settled into what were becoming our regular spots. I focused more on Bella and less on Carlisle's thoughts. Once more, she settled into my side and grasped my hand of her own accord. I attempted not to smile like an idiot or act on my shocking impulse to pull her into my lap and bury my face in the bend of her neck.

"I met with Billy and Sam Uley. They are also of the mind that it is one of their kind who attacked Charlie and stalked us. They wish to attempt to handle this in their own way. I have agreed to stay out of it as long as they understand the circumstances that have led to Charlie's situation and that they handle this quickly. If another member of our family is harmed in any way, we will act."

I could read Carlisle's perfect recall of his conversation with Billy Black. It was not nearly as simple as he was portraying to Bella and Esme. While there was only truth in Carlisle's words, he had muted the intensity of emotion that ran through the negotiations.

Carlisle leaned forward toward Bella and I heard what he was thinking before he puts it into words.

"Bella, as you know Billy Black is quite fond of your father. The circumstances regarding his injuries and his subsequent transformation have wounded Billy. Billy is also very concerned about you staying here with us. He would like you to consider moving out to the reservation for the time being, at least until everything settles a bit."

I hold back a growl at the suggestion not wishing to distress Bella.

Bella squeezed my hand as hard as she could squeeze a stone, and cried out loudly, "No, I won't leave. I stay here!"

The vehemence of her reaction surprised all of us including her. I could hear Carlisle marveling at the level of attachment that she and I had developed literally over night. Esme thought back to her first contact with Carlisle all those years ago.

Me? I tried to convince myself that she likely just didn't want to leave her father in his current state but another voice inside my head reminded me that it is my hand she was clutching, that it was my mouth that bruised those rosy lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks to those of you who have put my little story down as a favorite! **

**BPOV**

As soon as I heard Carlisle say that Billy wanted me to come to the reservation to stay, I reacted spontaneously. I just knew deep down in my bones that I couldn't leave.

Couldn't? I wouldn't leave. That was all there was to it.

My mind darted at a furious pace, coming up with all sorts of reasons why staying on the reservation just wouldn't work. The bottom line was that I wasn't leaving Charlie and honestly, I wasn't leaving Edward.

If I needed to pull out the big guns, I would come up with some elaborate story so Renee would come down on the side of me staying with the Cullens for the time being.

I had found that one of the advantages of being an ultra responsible, albeit boring, kid was the fact that at some point, your parent or at least, my parent - Renee – took everything I said at face value. I mean, why would she doubt me?

I'd given her zero reason in sixteen years. She didn't expect me to suddenly become some sort of unreliable, crack addicted crazy person.

I felt the reassuring weight of Edward's arm pulling me into his embrace as he rubbed my back.

If any other person – male or female – that I had met 24 hours before was touching me, much less rubbing my back, I would be seriously weirded out but normal rules didn't apply to Edward…or his family for that matter.

"Bella, no one is taking you anyway, I assure you" he promised.

I could tell by the look on Carlisle's face that he was a little put out at Edward for speaking so definitively.

The two of them had a pretty bizarre dynamic going on beneath the surface of the father – son vibe.

I knew that Carlisle functioned as the father of the family and was also the leader in other ways. That much was clear last night.

Edward was over 100 years old but he was still a teenager – or was he? It sort of made my head hurt to think about it. He certainly hadn't acted like a senior citizen back in the kitchen. Still Edward said that Carlisle was hundreds of years old.

It must be strange to be as old as Edward and still get those 'parentified looks' from someone, especially if that person looks like they aren't but a few years older than you are. I had to wonder how Carlisle pulled off the doctor bit at the hospital. I was sure that he'd be good at distracting people but really if he came to pick me up for a date, my mom wouldn't be too weirded out.

Carlisle ignored Edward's declaration and looked at both of us with a serious expression.

"I understand that you and Bella have become…" he hesitated as he played the '_what is the appropriate word'_ game, "… attached but we also need to see the situation from Billy's eyes. He's known Bella since she was a young child; of course he's concerned for her well being."

Before Carlisle could continue or Edward could counter, I interrupted.

"Well, I will call Billy and let him know that I'm fine but I'm not leaving and that's it."

I looked toward Esme and noticed that she had this kind of Mona Lisa-like smile on her face. Maybe I had at least one ally?

She spoke with the smile still on her face.

"Carlisle, Bella's idea has merit. Let her call Billy and speak with him. She is settled here and she can easily attend school as planned. We have Rosalie and Alice here to keep her company as well. Billy is welcome to come and visit her here."

Before I relaxed, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie come in.

The two couples look perfect in every way and you would have to be blind to not see the love between each pair. I wondered how they managed to attend high school without everyone noticing that they weren't exactly 'normal' teenage couples.

For some reason, seeing the obvious affection between the two sets makes me think about Edward and I and what he said earlier about me being his mate. I wondered how that would affect high school. Would he introduce me as his girlfriend?

How _would _that work exactly? I had so many questions!

I suddenly noticed that Edward's body had become much more rigid. I looked up and found that he was looking directly at Alice.

You would think that they were having a full fledged conversation if you didn't know any better.

It made me kind of envious that Edward seemed to share such an intimate relationship with Alice. While I was staring a hole through Alice, Jasper caught my eye and it occurred to me that he might feel the same way. Jasper winked in my direction and smiled at me with his impossibility even, white teeth and I suddenly felt better – not so alone.

Alice directed a subtle nod in Edward's direction and began to speak while twining her fingers through Jasper's.

"Bella, I don't know if Edward has shared this with you but some of us have talents or gifts beyond the regular vampire mumbo jumbo. Just like regular people, some are gifted musicans, others are excellent cooks. In my case, I have the ability to see the future. The things I see are often fuzzy and the visions often change as people make choices that change the course of their actions. Also the further out the visions are, the more unreliable they become."

"I've had some visions of you. I see you eating popcorn here in the den. I see you riding on Edward's back as he runs through the snow. I see Rose doing your nails. But it's that last vision that I think is the most important. Bella, I see you lying on the white comforter much like Charlie is right now. You are transforming into one of us."

Everyone in the room seemed to react almost physically to this news. Emmett looked to Edward with of all things a grin on his face. Rosalie winced. Jasper simply looked interested and Alice – she actually looked excited. Carlisle and Esme showed less emotion but they didn't seem upset. I turned to Edward, hoping to see his reaction.

His eyes were wide and bright. "Alice, can you see how or when?" he asked.

I couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

Alice closed her eyes and I imagined her looking through a magical file system in her head, reviewing her visions**. **

"If what I am seeing is in order then I am guessing that it will happen by the end of the school year at the latest. In my next to last vision of Bella in the cafeteria I can make out a poster for the prom behind her but for the how and who" she said pointedly, "I can't tell only that she's here as it happens."

If anything Edward looked like his thoughts had turned inward. He also seemed to have forgotten my presence beside of him. I tried not to worry about it although it was almost impossible.

I decided to try to change the subject. The prospect of lying in a death-like coma like my father was was surreal to say the least.

"Alice did you see Charlie? If he going to be alright?"

Alice's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Bella, he's going to be fine. In fact, I think he is going to fit in perfectly" she said a bit cryptically.

At that veiled comment, I noticed that Edward almost looked amused and I felt happy to see his expression lighten.

We talked for a bit more until Esme tried to feed me way too much again. Eventually Alice won out and she and Rosalie pulled me up the stairs to the second floor to go through their closets to pick out school clothes for me.

It turned out to be a fun and calming time. Alice felt that it was her right as a Cullen to dress all of those who lived in this house. She has taken the poetic license to go through my things as well, explaining that she just wanted to unpack for me and get me settled for the time being.

Rosalie giggled at her fib but it all seemed like good natured fun. I wondered if this was what it felt like to have sisters.

After trying on numerous combinations and trying to figure out whose clothes fit me best, I ended up with a pair of "True Religion" jeans from Esme, a pair of Rose's high heeled boots and a thin blue turtleneck over which Alice draped this obviously hand-made sweater vest with blues and rose tones running through it.

Alice stood back and announced her work was done for the night. It made me question whether living at the Cullen house would mean two hour fashion shows with life-size Bella every night.

As I turned to sit back on a stool in the room-size closet, I tripped.

"Opps" I said as I went down. "I'm probably going to trip a lot in this heels! Alice can't I wear my UGGS?" I plead.

Alice placed her hands on her hips and shook her head vigorously, looking fiercer than I had seen her.

"You will not be caught dead in UGGS, do you understand me Bella!"

This was clearly a serious subject for Alice. Rose and I started to laugh some more, when Rose said "Honestly Bella, Edward will be so close to you tomorrow you won't have the opportunity to even start to stumble!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A.N. – Well, the plot is continuing at a snail's pace! It started on a Saturday morning and now it is finally Monday morning. I just wanted to let you know a couple things – I have gone back and polished up chapters 1-12, I don't think there are too many significant changes in the plot but little corrections with tenses, spellings and tiny changes are here and there. **

**Secondly, I expect we will be moving up to an M rating in the not too distant future. **

**BPOV**

Monday dawned with two impending events – my first day at Forks High School and the potential of Charlie waking from his transformative state.

Carlisle had explained that just like the variation in how one responded during the change, the length of time it took a newborn to wake varied too. Charlie's transformation began at 5:34 am on Saturday, so at this point we were definitely over half way through – clocking in at about 50 hours.

At breakfast, Carlisle and Esme talked to me about staying at Charlie's house tonight just to be safe. I understood that Charlie wouldn't be able to control his reaction to being so close to a human when he first woke, even if that human was me!

While I hated knowing that I couldn't see Charlie for a while, I took solace in the fact that he could easily have died but was instead getting a second chance. And honestly, Charlie loved to hunt. I just didn't see much of a problem with the transition. He just wouldn't need to clean and cook his catches; which was great, because he hated doing the dishes!

We were hoping that Alice would get a better idea of what the next day or so held as the time to Charlie's awakening grew closer.

As we made our way into town, everybody reviewed the game plan with me. I, sort of, felt like a spy or something. We each had our roles, our covert duties.

For me, it was important to play the part of the confused and grieving daughter – my father was missing after all – was likely killed by some sort of wild animal.

I was supposed to be staying with the Cullens during the search. Once the search was called off, it would be explained that I would be staying in Forks while my mother traveled with her new husband.

I was not looking forward to this morning but I reminded myself that not many students had a secret vampire entourage to see them through their first day at a new school!

Alice and Edward were going to escort me to the office pick up my schedule. Edward explained that Jasper had _"updated"_ my schedule. I didn't want to guess how!

The plan was for me to stay close to at least one Cullen all day. My sudden attachment could easily be explained by the fact that I was staying with them plus they were helping me to cope with the supposed tragedy.

Last night, I had learned that just as Alice had a talent – so did Edward and Jasper. Edward could read minds although he confessed that he could not read mine. I was a bit suspicious that he could supposedly read everyone in the world but me. I planned to test out my concerns at the first opportunity.

Jasper was some kind of super empathetic vampire who could read other people's emotions and in turn, influence them to feel a certain way. When I learned this, I remembered the times over the weekend when I had suddenly relaxed and generally felt alright with all of the changes and surprises that I had encountered. I now wondered how much of my adjustment could be attributed to Jasper. I had a sneaking suspicion that just as much came from my connection with Edward.

When we pulled up in Emmett's jeep, Edward hopped out before I could even get my book bag from the floor board. He was around the car and opening my door before I knew it. I rolled my eyes at his manners but accepted the kindness. When I got out, his arm went immediately around my shoulders pulling me in close to walk beside of him.

I couldn't help but comment on his public display of affection since it looked as if everyone in the parking lot had turned to look at us as we made our way into the building.

"So, are you comforting Bella, the distraught daughter, or are you hitting on, Bella, the new girl" I whispered while trying my best to appear sad in front of our audience.

He turned to me in all seriousness and said "Miss Swan, if you continue with such banter, I will be forced to ask Jazz to douse you with a massive case of ennui."

**EPOV**

I didn't think it would be so difficult attending school with Bella but there were several variables that I had clearly underestimated.

First of all, Bella had to face the Forks public who were all under the impression that her father was missing and presumed dead. Given these circumstances, it was imperative that she give the impression of an appropriately grieving daughter.

Secondly, I could hear what every person was thinking about Bella and while I had developed a particularly thick skin about the outrageous thoughts people had about me and my siblings; I had not done so regarding her.

It was fast becoming evident that I did not have such a laissez-faire attitude when it came to Bella. With every less than kind thought, with every envious or, god forbid, covetous look, I could feel my baser instincts coming to the fore.

My bloodletting instincts didn't seem to conflict with my moral high ground nearly as much where she was concerned. I could easily see myself tearing that idiot Mike Newton limb from limb and then licking his blood off my fingers without so much as a twinge of regret.

If Jasper or Emmett had my particular talent, I knew that the male population of Forks High School would have already dwindled down to nothing.

And finally, there was Bella herself. Jasper had logged on last night to the Forks High School Administrative Website and easily altered her class schedule. Bella was attending all of her classes with at least one of us. I wanted to have all of my classes with her. But I held back from complaining when one period just didn't work. Emmett would have not let me live it down if I couldn't let her out of my sight for 50 minutes.

I was in a damned if I do, damned if I don't situation. Being in close physical proximity to Bella was unnerving, distracting and in reality, physically uncomfortable. Being away from her was even worse.

I had attended high school and college any number of times - medical school twice. But I accomplished these feats before I had encountered Bella's allure. I had never conceived of walking such a fine line of imminent arousal before. One benign look, one whiff of the subtle fragrance that was Bella and I experienced a full on erection that was difficult to conceal.

By the time, we entered the cafeteria I was on edge. I followed closely behind her while she chose her lunch from the choices offered. Ultimately, she went with something called a Chef's Salad and a bottle of water.

As I guided her over to what was widely accepted as' the Cullen table', I was bombarded by a barrage of thoughts regarding Bella, her father's disappearance and of course, her new association with my family. Evidently the collision of all three scintillating topics made for a hotbed of supposition; I had never heard such a contemptible jumble in all of my time in Forks.

Little of what I heard merited repeating to my family so I refrained from mentioning it, in case it harmed Bella in some way. However, Bella was intelligent and observant so she was well aware that she was the center of attention.

Once we sat, Alice asked after Bella's morning. Then Emmett attempted to entertain us by building a pyramid out of French fries. Bella picked through her salad for the better part of 25 minutes before proclaiming she was finished. I had not eaten human food in many years but I was confident that she had not eaten enough to sustain herself.

When I pointed it out to her, she simply responded that the salad had not been very fresh and that after all, she was trying to look upset and not eating a lot was a great way to look upset in her opinion. I conceeded this point to her once she reminded me that Esme would surely be preparing an ample meal for her dinner.

Our next class was biology; it didn't start for another 20 minutes. I led her from the cafeteria as soon as she had finished in hopes of being able to talk to her privately prior to class.

With this in mind, I led her down a hallway to a storage closet off of the library where audio-visual equipment was kept. I knew that no one would disturb us and we could enter and leave without gaining anyone's attention.

My sole intention was to give us the opportunity to talk freely for a few minutes. Not truly knowing what was going on in her mind was frustrating to say the least.

She followed me quietly and without question as I opened the door and gently guided her into the small room before locking the door as an extra but unneeded precaution. After all, Alice must have seen that I was bringing Bella here and she only smiled as we left the cafeteria.

I turned back to her from locking the door and we came into each other's arms before I could even make sense of what was happening.

I said her name – I wasn't sure if it was meant as a question or a plea but she, in turn, answered.

The single word she whispered in my ear was "yes" and that was all the consent or direction I seemed to require.

In retrospect, I admit that I was not a gentleman. But such worries were hardly worth my attention. She wanted me; I wanted her - these things were truth. I had spent the better part of the morning being bombarded by the obscene thoughts of my male classmates. Not only had I been looking at Bella through my own eyes but theirs as well.

I was coming to accept that while my body was virginal, I had developed rather mature ideas about my sexual desires. No doubt, these tastes had been refined by absorbing year after year of voyeuristic images. I had encountered more sexual variations that most men did in a single life time.

My vampiric sensibilities entertained dark fantasies – no that was inaccurate, they were plans – that would most likely shock my love.

These urges were things that had become normalized behavior for me in my years with my family. Yes, they tried their hardest to be discreet, to be sensitive to my presence but honestly at the time, I had had no sexualized reaction to their activities beyond some sort of second-hand envy but only for the companionship. I was not moved by their actions but neither was I repulsed. I knew there were some activities that would be considered outlandish for humans that were common place between two vampires.

I cautioned myself than Bella was a human girl not my peer. A part of my mind, shifted through what would be safe for Bella. I didn't want to hurt her physically but I wanted her – to touch her, taste her, to bring her pleasure.

Her hot little hands rose up to caress the back of my neck and I was pulled out of my somewhat morose thoughts and back into the moment.

I was in a dark, secluded place with the object of my desire. She was warm and mobile – no part of her was still as she attempted to get closer to me.

Bella was bright. She began employing other tactics that had been successful earlier -like biting at my lips.

I chuckled to myself, what would my little orally fixation girl be like once she joined me in immortality?

I lifted her and her hips immediately found purchase around my waist. Her hands were running through my hair, pulling hard illustrating her growing knowledge of my extreme need for sensation.

I found myself throwing back my head as her hungry little mouth made its way to my neck.

The sensation was overwhelming. I was lost in a sea of feeling and silence – only the white noise of our need washed over me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A.N. – Thanks to everyone who is following this little story! Feedback is always appreciated! I read all reviews! **

**Please note that we aren't at an M rating as of now but it will most likely come. As you will see in this story – Bella's presence is making Edward a bit more "alpha".**

**BPOV**

I spent all morning doing my best to look despondent. It wasn't too hard. I had a lot on my mind. I spent an inordinate amount of time covertly staring at Edward. I didn't want to be too obvious so I took to inspecting his long, elegant fingers or the set of his shoulders as he took notes.

Each adult who encountered me felt compelled to offer the requisite inquiries as to my well-being, as well as, sympathy and concern over Charlie's presumed death.

I took these condolences in stride and tried to appreciate the irony of it all.

I had seen Charlie this morning and he looked as if he had dropped about fifteen years. No one in their right mind would think he was over 30! If his face had not been set in a perpetual grimace, he would have been quite handsome; as it was, his wounds had healed and his skin had taken on the luster common to all the Cullens.

These physical alterations had brushed away the very last of the reservations that were floating in my mind. The Cullens were vampires. Not the vampires from horror movies or from Anne Rice for that matter but they were vampires.

The kids at school seemed to be struggling with what to do with me. I didn't look like the Cullens with their otherworldly beauty but Alice had seen to it that I was certainly dressed like one. I had caught several boys looking at me in the hallways and I could swear that I had heard my name whispered in the girls' restroom.

In the end, the kids awarded me the same wide berth they gave the rest of the Cullens. Whether it was the idea that I was associated with them or that I was 'dead-father' girl, I wasn't sure.

I mused that it might be interesting to have Edward's gift so I could just flat out hear what they were all thinking. Once that came to mind, I decided that I would ask him for a rundown when we got home from school.

Finally lunch rolled around and I found myself in a lunch room pretty much like every other lunch room I had ever been in. Likewise, the food was distressingly similar.

Edward followed me in the lunch line, parroting me by asking for the same items that I did. I guessed there was nothing to be gained by being picky about food that you would never eat.

When I got out of the lunch line, my eyes immediately fell on the rest of the Cullens who were sitting at a round table that sat a bit away from the others. It was, as if, it had been placed there specifically for them. Maybe it had. I was learning not to put anything past the lot of them.

I took a seat beside Alice and Edward sat on my other side. While I picked through my so-called Chef's salad, I noticed that Edward was acting as if he had a headache or something. He was scowling and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Before I could ask him what was up, Alice asked me about my morning. We eased into a jovial conversation, even laughing at Emmett's antics until Jasper whispered "Charlie" to me and prompted me not to look too happy.

It didn't take me long to eat all of the salad that I deemed fresh enough to enjoy. Edward let me know that in his opinion, I hadn't eaten enough and he was right. But then again, Esme had made me strawberry crepes for breakfast.

When I got up to put up my tray, my shadow – otherwise known as Edward – got up too. I couldn't help but notice that more than a few of the female students were looking at us with what seemed to be a venomous mix of dismay and envy. Edward ignored their stares but moved closer to me, placing his hand in its favorite spot on the small of my back. His protective action made me wonder what the girls were actually thinking and if their thoughts were anywhere close to their expressions.

I wasn't paying attention to where Edward was leading me but the bell hadn't rung yet so I knew it wasn't yet time for class. I was surprised when he opened a door and led me into what looked to be a storage room of some kind. It was dimly lit but I could make out shelves filled with projectors and stuff.

I was still taking in my environment when I heard the click of the door being locked.

Edward turned toward me and it felt like all of the yearning that I had spent my morning accumulating as I watched him in class came to a head. I went directly into his arms. My borrowed boots provided me with several inches that better aligned me with the curve of his throat.

He whispered my name and it was as if I had never heard the word before. His voice was raspy and deep so unlike the boys I had known. Physically, Edward might be frozen at seventeen but he was a seventeen year old man definitely not a boy.

And he was the man that I had been watching intently all morning. When I thought about him sitting in the bed with me that first night, my heart did a little dance. If I found myself in that situation again, I didn't know what I would do.

I whispered back to him but paid little attention to what I said. I just wanted him. I had never felt like this before. I briefly wondered if all teenagers felt like this but then my thoughts were driven away by the sheer need I had for him.

I nuzzled into him, inhaling the fragrance that I was coming to associate with him. I ran my hands up his neck and into his unruly, bronze hair. I snuggled into him like he was a warm blanket, which was a funny analogy, because he was firm and cool.

My 'snuggling' became more vigorous as I tried to get even closer to him. He picked up on my efforts to be closer to him and ran his hands down from my back to my bottom.

Under normal circumstances, I would have been incredibly embarrassed to have someone touch me there for any reason but here was Edward – definitively cupping the cheeks of my ass – pardon my French – each hand encompassing one cheek and hoisting me up like I weighed nothing at all. And it was hot.

With my arms already around his neck, I launched my legs around his waist without really thinking about the intimacy of the position. As soon as I found myself clasped around Edward, I felt a throbbing throughout my body and I felt driven to intensify our contact even further. I ran my hands through his hair and I could tell from his response that he enjoyed the sensation. His hold on my bottom shifted with one hand acting as a support for me while the other began to run up under the back of my shirt.

I remembered how he had asked me to kiss him harder earlier so I tried to intersperse little bites with my kisses. I realized that for my attentions to make any kind of impression on his marble-like flesh, I had to apply more pressure than I would with a normal boy.

I opened my mouth and used my teeth to take hold of his flesh and then I nipped him as hard as I could without hurting my own mouth. I was rewarded for my somewhat awkward bite. Edward threw his head back and let out a deep moan.

I took that as my cue and my actions began to come more naturally. I was literally attacking his throat like some kind of animal while I pulled at his hair hard enough to leave a bald spot on a lesser man. If someone saw us, I'm sure I would be the one marked as a vampire not Edward.

We were both making little nonsensical noises; somehow communicating our needs to each other. He shifted me again, moving me so that my very center was pressed firmly against his groin.

Our new level of contact registered with each of us at the same time. I drew my face away from his neck to meet his eyes.

My movement actually brought about some lovely friction between my thighs. Edward reacted by thrusting forward as our eyes met.

Unspoken communication flowed between us. In that moment, we were completely still but I felt as if my soul was actively merging with his - thousands of little strands tying me to him. My heart beating for the both of us.

I felt his hands clasp me closer only to hear the bell ring.

**EPOV**

The sound of the bell ringing was perhaps the most unwelcome sound I had ever encountered. For several seconds, I entertained the idea of simply grabbing Bella up and disappearing into the woods to continue our … explorations.

I thought better of disappearing although the idea held merit, especially as far as my libido was concerned.

I disentangled us and Bella's pointed resistance did wonders for my ego. I reconsidered making a hasty exit as I imagined that she would be a willing accomplice to whatever malfeasance I might initiate.

Still, my sense of obligation and self protection won out and soon we were seated in biology. Again, I was treated to a veritable porn-fest staring Bella courtesy of Mike Newton's hormonal brain. I placated myself with the knowledge that she was mine and always would be.

It struck me that I was fast becoming an arrogant son of a bitch where Bella was concerned. I could have cared less. I also seemed to be losing my habit of over thinking every little thing.

In this vein, I made sure to trip Newton on the way out the door when class was over. It was quite satisfying to see him sprawled on the floor as the other students stepped over him.

As soon as we were out in the hallway, Alice was there. Her mind was brimming with her most recent visions. I clearly saw that Charlie would be waking in just a few hours.

Charlie's impending awakening seemed to have settled many of the intangibles that had been clouding her vision. The imagines that I was now receiving were staggering. I tried to absorb each so I could pull them out at my leisure for further inspection.

I caught that my dear little sis would have liked to moderate some of what I was seeing but she had not had the time to filter through the barrage of information before encountering me.

Alice liked to watch things unfold naturally when at all possible. Still, she was resolved that I would see what I saw and she was overjoyed at the ultimate result.

Unfortunately, I found the movie playing on a continuous loop in my head did little ease my perpetual state of semi-arousal. I was going to need to make a concerted effort to remain in the here and now with Bella verses watching our immediate future.

The day wore on at a snail's pace until its conclusion. All the while, with Bella – looking preoccupied and rather out of it – although not for the reasons the human population imagined and me – my usual scowling self. We met up with my siblings at Emmett's jeep after school to regroup.

Charlie was going to wake at 7:12 pm tonight so Bella could manage one more goodbye before packing and going back to Charlie's for the night. Rosalie and Alice would make a show of going with her so the neighbors would know exactly what was going on.

Much to my chagrin, I would be staying back at home to assist with Charlie's first hunt. The Denalis were already on their way and planned to either take Charlie back with them by car or through the wilderness on foot if need be.

Alice had since seen that Charlie would be able to be transported by car as long as they stuck to unpopulated roads and the car had excellent ventilation. Through Alice, I had seen what would progress while Charlie was in Alaska. A relationship between Charlie and Tanya was going to spring up almost immediately. I debated whether to tell Bella.

I found myself a little relieved that Tanya was soon to find her mate and more than a bit amused that it was Bella's father. From what I could tell the pair would get along famously. Their devotion to each other would be clear to all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A.N. – I was so excited to get this up and posted that once I reread it, that I found some things I didn't like. So if you are reading this now – you are reading Chapter 15 2.0 **

**Thanks to everyone who is following this little story! Feedback is always appreciated! I read all your reviews! Enjoy… **

**EPOV**

By seven o'clock, Bella was safely ensconced at Charlie's house flanked by Alice and Rosalie. I knew Bella was fine. Rosalie and Alice would make a show of going with her so the neighbors would know exactly what was going on.

To say that I was preoccupied would be an understatement. While I understood the reasoning behind me staying here to play back up for Charlie, I would have preferred to be with Bella.

At Alice's prompting, Emmett and I had spent our afternoon making some unorthodox preparations for Charlie's imminent waking. Jasper was spared since he was assigned the boring duty of standing guard just in case Charlie woke early.

We moved all of the cars out of our massive car garage and stored away all the loose items. Then we had trekked into the forest to catch two deer – that in and of itself was no big deal for us but this is where it got trickier – we were to bring the deer back alive.

While I could take an animal down in seconds, safely transporting a wild animal on short notice was an entirely different thing. After several attempts and some trial and error, we bent some wire fencing, made some impromptu cages and hauled them that way.

The entire spectacle made Esme anxious. Even if she was our 'hostess extraordinaire', she still liked her house just so and this was pushing even her super-human hospitality.

The Denalis arrived late in the afternoon and proved to be well prepared for their guest. Eleazar pulled up in a specialized conversion van that looked to be reinforced with some heavy-duty materials. I made a mental note to ask about the customized vamp transport but found that I had much less enthusiasm for such things now that I had found Bella.

I was surprised to find that only Carmen and Tanya had accompanied Eleazar; then again, I was confident that Alice had directed this facet of the operation as well. _'All hail little sis'_'.

Just as predicted, Charlie Swan woke at exactly 7:12 p.m. He was wild when he woke – no surprise there. He seemed to have this alpha male thing going on. Challenging each of us, one at a time – first me, then Emmett and Eleazar, followed by Jazz and finally Carlisle. He became more and more frustrated when we worked together to combat his strong but uncoordinated attacks.

Once we got him secured – Eleazar and Jazz at his legs, me and Emmett at his arms – Carlisle attempted to speak to him. After a few tense moments, he managed to say one word – _'Bella?'_

Carlisle launched into a simple but reassuring explanation that Bella was safe. From there, he ground out another word _'wolf?' _which was the perfect cue for another explanation.

Soon enough, he had his head together enough to stand and be escorted to Café Cullen otherwise known as the garage.

Tanya had come in ahead of us and let the deer loose. She was standing unobtrusively in the corner when we entered. From what I knew from Alice, I watched Tanya's response to her first glimpse of her future mate.

Unlike me, she did not have the Alice show running through her head so she truly had no idea that her life had just changed.

She watched our tableau with interest. Tanya had always been a very clear broadcaster so I could easily read her thoughts as she assessed Charlie's physical attributes. This was not surprising; Tanya always assessed males as if she was selecting a horse for breeding.

On the other end, Charlie's thoughts were muddled and hazy in a way that I had only encountered a few times. Not quite like Bella's impasse but close. I surmised that characteristic was something of a family trait. It might very well translate into some sort of amplified vampire talent once he settled.

When we let Charlie go, he struck the deer immediately, one after the other. Carlisle wondered if we should have brought more. After he had sucked the second deer dry, even pulling the carcass limb from limb in an attempt to find more – his eyes fell on Tanya.

If we did not know that Tanya could well protect herself, one of us would have made a move to intercede. Carlisle cautioned us not to move between Charlie and Tanya since he also knew about Alice's visions. If they were indeed mates and Charlie was already approaching her then it was best not to incite him by approaching his female.

From Tanya's thoughts I could see that she was anything but anxious at his advance. She was in fact flattered by his obvious attentions. Looking through her eyes, I could see that she saw him as a virile, mature male in his prime. I was slightly taken aback when she mused that Charlie was a man and _'not a mere boy like sweet Edward.'_

Carlisle gestured for us to step out of the garage and give the two some space, from the expression of Jazz's face, I didn't think Tanya was in any danger – Charlie on the other hand…

Even though Charlie was 'busy' at the moment, I was still obligated to stay here a while longer as I was to assist with Charlie's first true hunt. Much to my chagrin, I faced several more hours without Bella.

Alice had seen that Charlie would be able to be transported by automobile as long as they stuck to unpopulated roads and the car had excellent ventilation. Through Alice, I had seen what would progress while Charlie was in Alaska. The relationship between Charlie and Tanya was already springing up. I debated whether to tell Bella.

I had to admit that I found myself a little relieved that Tanya had found her mate and more than a bit amused that it was Bella's father. From what I could tell the pair would get along famously. Their devotion to each other would be clear to all.

**BPOV**

I was so jumpy. Mentally, I counted off the reasons why – well, obviously the goings-on with Charlie for one.

Then there was the fact that I was here at Charlie's house. Everywhere I looked I saw reminders of my Dad.

From the well worn recliner in the den, to the large taxidermied trout he proudly displayed on the wall leading to the stairs. Even though, I knew he was going to be OK, it was hard to be confronted with the fact that for all intents and purposes, he was truly dead to the only world he had ever known.

He wouldn't sit here watching football while eating a bag of some kind of junk food that was bad for him. He wouldn't head out early to fish with his buddies from the department. He wouldn't bump his head on the way up to pull the Christmas tree down from the attic.

In a very real way, I found myself mourning him – the loss of his human life. While I was with Edward, he seemed to help keep my focus elsewhere. But now I really thought about it – about the loss. I had the feeling that tomorrow I wouldn't have to fake the sad part.

Almost as soon as we got in the house, neighbors and co-workers started to drop in – to share their condolences, to bring food, to otherwise make a surreal event even more so in my mind. I know I was more than I bit awkward with these well wishers, most of whom had seen me at different times throughout my childhood.

Fortunately, Alice and Rosalie were there with me. Alice was her usual bubbly self and Rosalie was surprisingly gracious with the company. Edward had shared with me that Rosalie had grown up in the 20's and 30's. I had to wonder if she had learned how to be such a welcoming hostess then. It seemed second nature to her which was kind of a surprise because out of all the Cullens – she was by far the most introverted and guarded.

Still, she was wonderful with all of these visitors – thanking them appropriately for their offerings and sympathetically listening to every remembrance. She even remembered to throw in a complement every now and then, even asking for a recipe once! I honestly didn't know what I would have done without her.

Alice stuck closer to me as if she were my guardian angel. She watched the goings on carefully and was very protective of me if anyone got too personal. I had a feeling that she was observing everyone very closely. I also got the feeling that both she and Rosalie were applying some sort of subtle vampire magic just because everyone seemed so agreeable.

By 6:30, the stream of visitors had stopped and things were quiet. Every minute until we expected Charlie to wake up seemed like a little eternity for me. I had to fight the urge to call Edward to see what was happening.

Alice reassured me that everything was still right on schedule but I couldn't help but be a bit skeptical that she could be so very sure.

Rose heated up one of the casseroles that had been delivered earlier and put some on a plate for me with a glass of soda that she found in the frig. The soda was Charlie's favorite, of course, and this small gesture had me on the verge of tears.

I picked through the casserole. It was a mixture of chicken, cheddar cheese and broccoli with Ritz crackers crumbed on top. If I had been hungry it would have been pretty good. As it was, I ate some of the broccoli and the chicken.

At exactly 7:00 p.m. the doorbell rang once more. It would be an understatement to say that the sound was unwelcome. I could tell that we each debated about ignoring the ring but when it rang a second time, Alice took a deep breath and went to answer it. I couldn't help but notice the look of concern on her face as she passed me.

I heard her open the door and this time her voice didn't sound nearly as cheery. I looked to Rosalie and saw that she was wrinkling her beautiful nose like she smell something distasteful.

Before I could pull myself together, two new visitors entered the kitchen. Much to my surprise, Billy and Jacob Black were following Alice, Jacob pushing his father in his wheelchair.

The first thing I noticed was Jake's bright smile. It was the same one I remembered from when I was little. He was taller and had let his hair grow quite long.

"Bella!" he said with a smile that managed to be both sad and sweet. We hugged for a moment and then I looked to Billy.

Billy's expression was much less welcoming. He seemed very serious as he clasped my hand in both of mine. I noticed that he was openly wary of Alice and Rosalie, watching them closely.

"Billy, Jake – it's so good of you to come! It's been so long since I've seen you!" I intoned trying my best to sound more cheerful than I felt. Why did they have to show up now of all times?

"Isabella, you have grown into a young woman since last we met" Billy said.

"Well, uh…thanks" I answered as I looked at the little clock on the oven as intently as Billy looked at my friends.

It was 7:09 now. I just wanted to get them out so I could focus on whatever might be going on with my Dad. It was all I could do not to blurt out _'say what you want to say and leave!'_

Billy must have caught my vibe because he got right to the point. "Bella, the circumstances surrounding your father's attack and what has transpired since, have caused great sorrow for us all."

My impatience to have them leave encouraged snarky Bella to pop out for a visit. I mean, why couldn't he even say the word 'vampire'?

While I found myself getting irritated, I had the presence of mind to know that the nicer I was, the quicker they would probably leave.

"Could we offer you a beverage?" Rosalie asked like a good hostess after the silence stretched a beat too long.

I could see that Jake was about to say yes when Billy declined for both of them. It was clear from the expression on his face that he didn't want to accept any sort of food or drink from a Cullen.

At this slight, I snapped and snarky Bella had had enough.

"Billy, I appreciate you and Jake coming by but I'd like to be alone for a while so if you don't mind, maybe you can come by for a longer visit some other time?"

The expression on Billy's face looked troubled but he caught the hint.

"Certainly, Isabella, I will speak quickly. When I spoke with Dr. Cullen yesterday, I asked him to let you know that we have a place ready for you. If you are tired tonight then Jake will be happy to come back in the morning to pick you up."

Oh boy, snarky Bella was really getting mad now. How dare he assume that I would just go with them!

I shook my head vigorously, "Billy, I don't want to go out to the reservation tonight or tomorrow. In fact, I am planning to stay with the Cullens for as long as they'll have me."

I tried to sound firm.

Billy looked like he didn't know what to say. His eyes shot to Alice and Rosalie who had taken up stations on both my left and my right. Their presence seemed to discourage him from speaking his mind.

I guessed he didn't want to piss off two vampires – lucky me.

He nodded and gave me a very parental 'this isn't over' look. "Very well, Isabella."

He looked to Jake who started to move the chair backward toward the door.

Right before Jake turned him around, he spoke one more time. "I am truly sorry for your lost."

OK, I was past irritated and I am sure it showed. "Billy, Charlie isn't dead. I haven't 'lost' anything."

At that Billy looked incredibly sad but he didn't say another word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A.N. – Wow, I didn't plan on posting so soon but this seemed like a natural break so... **

**I ordered the new Twilight Compilation Book thingy for my Kindle – great if you want to check a Twilight-universe fact. I would recommend it. I would also recommend the Twilight Wiki. **

**I wanted to let everyone know that in my haste to post Chapter 15, I posted a draft verses my final version so you may want to revisit Chapter 15. **

**I am going to keep going between Bella and Edward for this story but I am thinking of doing a one shot of Charlie and Tanya's first encounter if there is enough interest. Please let me know if you would like to read something like that! **

**Thanks to everyone who is following this little story! Feedback is always appreciated! I read all your reviews! Everyone who has put this on your Favorites' list - I appreciate your encouragement and I truly hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**Enjoy…FYI, you can Google Lottie Pickford – she's real, as is the movie I mentioned. As you can easily rather, my next chapter will be rated M for mature. **

**BPOV**

When I heard the door shut, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was even holding. I put Billy's visit out of my mind and turned to look at the clock. It was 7:25, my eyes flew to Alice. She answered my question before I could get it out of my mouth.

"Everything's fine, Bella. Esme just texted me."

"Then why do you still look worried?" I found myself asking.

Alice scrunched up her face before she answered, "It's just I didn't see the Quileutes stopping by. It's weird, I knew everyone else that came well before they did. When Billy and Jake left I tried to specifically look at where they were going next and it was like they had just disappeared.

This is the second time in so many days that something like this has happened to me and I don't like it – not one bit. How can I do my job, if I can't see?"

Rosalie stepped closer to Alice in a protective gesture. I could also see the wheels turning in Rosalie's head. "Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

"It was when I was trying to see what was going on out on the reservation, it was like Carlisle had just dropped off my radar. I would have really freaked out if Edward hadn't been able to sense Charlie too."

"So whatever is interfering with your vision has to do with the Quileutes. That seems clear enough."

Alice made that little troubled face once more before she replied to Rosalie. "That's just it, it's not clear. It's not even fuzzy! Plus, I didn't particularly like Billy Black's insistence that Bella go with him."

At that I jumped in, "You don't see me going with him or I guess, something like me disappearing off your radar?"

"No, I still see you with us and well with, Edward in particular." Alice assured me before she continued, "once we get Charlie settled, we can talk more about what I've seen. I assure you, it's going to be OK."

With that promise, she came to stand in front of me and enfolded me in a careful but enthusiastic hug.

I suddenly found myself exhausted between the first day of school and all that had happened since. I soon excused myself to take a shower, leaving Alice and Rosalie to pick out my clothes and accessories for tomorrow.

As I let the water run over me, I kept thinking about my Dad and hoping he was doing OK. I tried to envision what he must be going through right now but I just couldn't conceive of it."

**EPOV**

Accompanied by myself, Carlisle, Eleazar and Tanya, Charlie had made it through his first hunt.

To say that Tanya was intrigued by our new family member would be an understatement. I would go so far to say that the feeling was mutual even though Charlie continued to be almost as hard to read as Bella. I could get a thought through every couple minutes but it wasn't a constant stream like I got from the great majority of humans and vamps.

I made a mental note to mention this feature to Eleazar before they left for Alaska. Eleazar had a knack for sensing gifts in other vampires. Perhaps he could help Charlie sort his out.

After taking down an elk, Charlie seemed to be quite lucid and went ahead with Carlisle and Eleazar back toward the house. Tanya hung back with me, pumping me for information about Charlie. She was so painfully obvious and would have been so even if I had not been able to read her mind. As it was, I felt like I was listening to yet another high school girl mooning over her first love.

By the time, we got to the house; Charlie was in the study with Carlisle and Eleazar. From what I gathered he was taking things pretty well. He had always thought there was something 'off' about Carlisle and he understood that he had been agreeing to something beyond the realm of normal when he had encountered us in the forest.

Carlisle was beyond excited that Charlie was showing such excellent recall. He had even asked about Bella. There was even talk about Charlie calling Bella and speaking to her over the phone but eventually Charlie wasn't sure if he could handle his emotions if he heard her voice quite yet.

My phone beeped and it was Alice. She gave me the all clear to switch up for the remainder of the night.

As soon as I got through the woods to Bella's house, Alice and Rose would take back off the same way leaving their car out front. We would do the same before we left for school in the morning.

By the time I got to Bella's side she was fast asleep in her childhood room. I took the opportunity to get to know her better through the things she had kept over the years.

From eggplant to lavender, she obviously liked all shades of purple. She also had an eye for whimsical things or at least that's how I would label such things – a strand of little pink lights strung over her bed, a poster of an illustration from a Holly Black novel, a collection of stones from the sea, an old paperback copy of Wuthering Heights with the pages turned down.

I caught myself smiling as I spied a copy of Interview with the Vampire. It was, of course, wholly inaccurate but still it was amusing that this tome had caught her interest at some point.

After inspecting every corner of her room several times over, I allowed my eyes to fall to her figure curled in her small twin bed. The covers were soft and faded from many washings and she was bundled under several blankets as if she were protecting herself from more than simply the cold. Her flannel pillowcases were patterned with some kind of little pink and yellow flowers.

Bella herself was wearing what looked to be a long sleeved t-shirt that had _Forks Police Department _running down the left sleeve. She had missed some of her makeup when she had washed her face so mascara was smudged around her eyes giving the impression of a silent movie heroine.

The stray thought reminded me of an actress I had admired when I was alive, a memory that had certainly been buried for almost one hundred years. The girl's name had been Lottie Pickford, her sister being the more famous, Mary Pickford. My father and I had gone to a theater in Chicago to see a silent picture called _The Diamond from the Sky _and she caught my sixteen year-old attention. Seeing Bella like this awoke that memory for me just as she awoke so much of me. It was as if a part of me lf had simply been awaiting her arrival.

This sheer improbability involved in our meeting truly frightened me as nothing else ever had. What if Charlie hadn't been attacked? What if Bella hadn't come to live with Charlie? What if we had simply never met? What if I had simply lived a normal, mundane existence one hundred years ago?

I found myself tensing at these musings. Fierce territorial feelings rose up inside me. I felt like the male predator that I had always been. Nothing would ever come between us now that I had found her.

In the back of my mind, I knew what this meant – that I would change Bella, dooming her to this existence with me. This thought, the idea of turning her - it didn't strike me as horrible as I would have imagined. She was mine to put it simply; I knew this like I knew my own name.

It was a fact that Bella would need to be able to withstand my embrace for me to truly be able to physically express the extent of my desire for her. I had been frozen at a scant seventeen years. This complicated our situation and set us on an abbreviated time line. As my mate, it was clearly most appropriate for us to appear close to the same general age.

I would rob her of many of the so-called milestones that marked one's life. This realization did not slow my planning but it was something that we would need to address.

I knew from firsthand experience that I could pass from anywhere between sixteen and twenty-three. After that it got a little dicey. Depending upon my demeanor, my dress, my speech and the information people were provided, I could push the envelope a bit. Generally, people saw what they wanted to or what they expected to. Add some vamp glamour and you could do fairly well.

The downside of starting out somewhere where you introduced yourself as older was that there were only a few brief years before your appearance would necessitate a move. No one would ever believe that I was thirty even if I wore a business suit and horn-rimmed glasses.

There was also the fact that it many ways I was still indeed a teenager. I carried with me the impulsivity of a teenager, the stereotypical boy's love of fast cars, physical sports and adventure. I had an unending love of elaborate practical jokes. I enjoyed the comradely I shared with my brothers and my father.

The one developmentally appropriate characteristic that I had not experienced was a genuine physical attraction to the opposite sex. I did not think that I was homosexual, I had considered that myself, as had Carlisle when it became clear that I showed little or no interest when he brought Rose home. No, I appreciated women in the abstract; I had no desire for men.

I saw what the couples in my family shared and I was envious of that level attachment but I never felt compelled to act on a desire to copulate. Certainly, if I had Tanya would have been more than willing.

Of course all of that had changed forever when Bella entered my life. As I contemplated her sleeping form, I was man enough to be honest with myself. I knew all too well why I had come to be with her tonight. My intentions were partly selfish, although I did consider that bringing her pleasure could only serve to bind her even closer to me. It amused me that I was finally showing a rather boorish quality long associated with young adult males – lust.

I was happy that while I felt the desire to sate my lust; I had enough control and knowledge to bring Bella satisfaction verses falling upon her like a true seventeen year-old virgin. I promised myself that she would receive both the ardent passion of my youth and the experience of my age.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Here we go. We are bumping up to an M rating. I get anxious when I try to write something like this. I have no clue if it is any good at all. As a reader, I have an entire love/hate thing with gratuitous sex scenes. As a writer, it is worse! **

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing. I love, love, love reviews. They help me want to write faster! **

**You may want to know that I am working on that Charlie and Tanya one shot. Look for it sometime in June – maybe the week my kids are at camp (ha)! **

**Thanks be to the Goddess Stephanie Meyer without whom this fun would not be possible! **

_**From Chapter 16…**_

_**As I contemplated her sleeping form, I was man enough to be honest with myself. I knew all too well why I had come to be with her tonight. My intentions were partly selfish, although I did consider that bringing her pleasure could only serve to bind her even closer to me. It amused me that I was finally showing a rather boorish quality long associated with young adult males – lust. **_

_**I was happy that while I felt the desire to sate my lust; I had enough control and knowledge to bring Bella satisfaction verses falling upon her like a true seventeen year-old virgin. I promised myself that she would receive both the ardent passion of my youth and the experience of my age. **_

**EPOV**

I wanted to lay down with her and was contemplating the mechanics of the act when I remembered a seemingly random comment by Alice minutes ago. I shook my head. My sister did not make random comments, this much I knew.

Alice had said that there were fresh linens on Charlie's bed in the larger bedroom across the hallway from Bella's.

I looked into the room and found a sparely decorated room dominated by a large bed. It looked comfortable, covered by a thick, flannel comforter in a green and brown plaid. The covers were turned down and the pillows were fluffed. I knew it was Alice's work, right down to the low light lit on the dresser giving the room a low golden glow.

I was back in front of Bella in a moment. I was cognizant that it was a school night and that Bella needed her sleep. This knowledge warred with my desire to hold her. How selfish I was!

I was carefully pulling the covers off of her body before I realized that my decision was made and that my baser self had won.

I untangled the covers and slowly uncovered my prize. I couldn't help but smile as I gazed down. There was Bella in a large Forks Police Dept. t-shirt, the long sleeves rolled up. The shirt came to her thighs and served as a kind of nightshirt for her. Her ivory legs were bare but her feet were not. Her feet were covered in what must be Charlie's socks – thick, gray insulated hunting socks.

If Mike Newton could see her ensemble! At school, he envisioned Bella in quite different attire. Still, I found that I preferred her as is – no artifice, no subterfuge.

I lifted Bella up as gently as I could and carried her across the hallway into Charlie's room where I laid her down.

As I covered her, I saw her expression briefly change to one of outrage over the cold sheets before smoothing out again. I made a mental note to purchase one of those heated mattress pads that some people in cold climes bought.

Noting her apparent fondness for all things soft, I looked to my own attire. I didn't want my own clothes to cause her distress and it seemed inappropriate to lie in a bed while fully clothed. When I held her on Saturday night, I noticed that she would frown when her cheek came in contact with the buttons on my shirt.

I could not remember the last time I had gone through the motions of preparing to get into a bed. My parents and siblings had beds that I knew they used for other purposes but I had never had a particular want for one and usually had a couch or settee of some kind on which to sit while I read.

I added more things to my shopping list – bed, soft clothes for sleeping or rather for sleeping with Bella.

I toed off my shoes, socks and unbuckled my belt. I slid my blue jeans off and quickly unbuttoned my twill shirt, leaving myself in boxers and a t-shirt. This matched her own attire fairly well so I assumed I was appropriately dressed.

I went around to the far side of the bed and slid beneath the sheets. The simple act seemed charged with possibilities and again, I staggered under the weight of this one moment.

I turned to my side and faced Bella. She was curled on her side facing the door. I came closer drawn by her heat.

When I was directly behind her, I faced a moment of indecision as to how to approach her. While I was thinking, I bent my head so that it touched the nape of her neck. Here I smelled her skin, the light fragrance of her shampoo clinging to her brunette tresses and underneath it all the potent elixir of her blood.

This simple act caused my penis to stir and begin to harden, venom flooding it. I savored the sensations. The slight straining tension as my erection grew was sublime and sensuous.

My body was reacting to hers, readying itself for her, to join her. It was a sacred thing and I took joy and pride in it.

My hips arched, pushing my hardness toward her. My tip brushed against her and there were absolutely no words to describe what I was feeling. My hips jerked as I sought firmer and more sustained contact with her body.

My actions began to be dictated by instinct rather than planning. I heard myself emit a deep growl that was unfamiliar to me.

She responded to the sound, pushing her bottom into me and spurring me to rock my hips more deliberately. Up and down, from the head of my member to its base and back, the friction was delicious – and addictive. I repeated it again and again.

My hands found their way to her shoulders and my nose breathed in the perfume from the bend of her neck. I had found my own personal aphrodisiac.

My movements had slowly pushed up her shirt; I could feel her heat through the two thin layers of cotton separating us. For some unknown reason the thought of our underclothes touching was incredibly erotic to me. I imagined it was a remnant of my late Victorian upbringing.

Through such a lens, this contact had an utterly forbidden quality that enflamed me further still. My mouth opened and my tongue tasted her. Her pulse pounded directly under my lips. I groaned.

And finally, she woke.

It was a wonderful thing to experience, like a flower opening to the sun.

Her back arched, pushing her rear back against my erection. Her head fell back on my shoulder allowing me even greater access to her neck. She made a soft sound and turned her head so that her lips found my own.

She was a dear thing, yawning as she brought her lips toward me. I closed my mouth quickly, unsure about the venom and its effects. If she had the smallest cut…

She bestowed the same nipping kisses that she had given me in the storage room at school. They would be the death of me.

**BPOV **

The most incredible sensation I woke me. I guess I should have been frightened but I came out of sleep slowly, little by little. I knew it was Edward and his presence anchored me. Later I would realize that I was in my Dad's room and that he must have moved me but all that mattered in that moment was Edward.

I mean, it's the twenty-first century, just because I had not entered into tonsil hockey with ten other guys, didn't mean that I didn't know full well what was going on or that I hadn't fantasized about what such contact would be like with someone in my future.

My future had a face now and a very nice one at that. Yum.

The magnetic attraction between us was alive and well.

It occurred to me that he had taken off part of his clothes because it seemed like there were fewer layers between us. His body felt cool kind of like skin felt when you had been in air conditioning for awhile.

He was cool to the touch but not in a bad way. I felt so warm; I just wanted to touch him. I had an impulse to just wallow all over him.

As I felt his sweet honeysuckle breath at my throat and his hardness nestling in the cleft of my bottom, I got more and more excited both physically and emotionally.

I was trying to just lie still and enjoy the feelings coursing through me but it was getting harder and harder to stay still.

A thrumming had begun between my legs. I had felt twinges before but nothing like this. This was a constant beat, like my heart had moved. Soon the thrumming became a tickle of sorts and being still just wasn't an option. I needed to wiggle. That was all there was to it. I wanted to be touched, I needed friction.

I arched my back, rubbing my backside against his penis. Just the thought sent a girly thrill through me and the tickle amped up even more.

I turned my head and began to kiss him. I remembered how he liked me to kiss him, biting kisses with teeth. I began to take my frustration out on his lips, he didn't seem to mind.

"When did you get here?" I mumbled between kisses or should I say bites?

"I took over a couple hours ago" he whispered as he helped me to turn over so that we were facing each other.

I slid my arms around his neck, pulling closer to him as we continued to trade kisses – mine hard little attacks on his lips and his whispers of kisses brushing at my lips, like little promises of things to come.

My heart pounded, my blood thrummed and my sex throbbed – the tickle that I had felt was now a compulsion to rub against him like a cat in heat.

In this position, I just couldn't get what my body was crying out for.

I hooked my leg up and around his waist and sent up a silent prayer to the heavens that he didn't think I was too easy.

Thankfully, Edward responded favorably, his hand clutching the back of my bare thigh. The skin to skin contact caused us both to sigh. Keeping his hold, he rolled to his back bringing me with him.

My thighs clasping his, I slid myself back of few inches seeking the pressure to relieve my ache. He seemed to be seeking the same contact; his hands went to my waist – first on top of my shirt and then sliding under to clasp my naked skin. The sensation caused me to squirm and cry out.

He repeated what he had said to me before he kissed me for the first time, "Shhh Bella, I'll be so careful, I promise."

He shifted my body just so. As my body had become more aroused, my sex had become swollen and wet. With my legs parted, my outer lips parted as well, exposing the tender flesh beneath.

Our eyes met and held. I had never felt more exposed, more vulnerable.

His tongue peaked out of his well sculpted lips at the same time he moved his hips up and forward. It was a sublime moment. The tip of his penis nudged my clitoris and I gasped.

He repeated the movement and this time I tilted myself into him. My movement combined with his increased our friction.

He smiled a crooked smile. He looked almost proud of himself.

This was it. I could tell from his expression that he agreed. We both just kind of let go. It was like we started using our bodies to just feel. Up until then, he had been so careful and I had been shy. I felt those traits slip just a bit.

His neck arched and his eyes closed. He ceased to monitor my every little movement and seemed to focus more on what he was feeling. His hold on my waist became a bit firmer and he began to help me continue the same movement I had initiated before.

Edward controlled my movements brushing us together over and over. As I began to trust in his efforts to provide me the pressure that I craved, I let go even more. I closed my eyes too and just concentrated on the physical sensations that were coursing through my body.

My head went back and I sat up straighter. My nipples had become swollen and tight even though he hadn't even touched me there but the slight roughness of my t-shirt teased them over and over – the feeling tickled mimicking the throb of my sex that was actually an ache now.

The greater the ache, the more I began to talk. I pleaded that he not stop and I was rewarded by his promise that he wouldn't.

As he moved me over him faster and faster, one of his hands left my waist and slid down to grasp my bottom. The contrast between our skin, his cool fingers against my hot skin felt marvelous.

Holding me like this, he was able to move me in a circular motion, rubbing his head against my clit. The sensation was incredible – the most intimate thing that I had ever felt. I realized that his penis had jutted through the slit in his boxers so only one layer of cotton separated us – one damp layer of thin cotton.

I opened my eyes to look down at Edward; he must have sensed my gaze because he stopped his divine manipulations and looked up at me. His topaz eyes were black with desire.

I leaned down to kiss the curve of his jaw, my hands finding his tousled hair. I spoke before I could stop myself "I love you."

His hands slid to my shoulders and he gently pushed me back so our eyes connected again. He smiled what I would call a supremely male smile. He looked very satisfied, very male – somehow almost feline. Perhaps it was his tawny hair and his strangely beautiful eyes.

He came up on his elbows and kissed me tenderly. When he drew back, he rewarded me with his own whispered admission. "I love you, Bella – so much."

His next kiss held more heat, his lips were frantic. I realized that he was trying desperately to not put his tongue in my mouth. Likewise, he kept my tongue out of his. I could bite, suck, lick – but I couldn't come in and he was so strong if he didn't want something then it wasn't going to happen.

This was not the time to debate sexual preferences, I was feeling urgent; I would take whatever he would give me.

I could feel my heart beat in my clit as I unabashedly worked myself over his hard tip. He had absolutely no give. I had zero experience but I had a fleeting thought that this quality was most likely a vamp thing.

He allowed me this action and from the sounds he was making he enjoyed the contact. My movements became faster and faster and then suddenly something changed and it was even better, even more intense.

And then I realized what had happened, my vigorous manipulations had worked my underwear to the side. We were touching. We were touching there - in the most sublime place. My wetness had begun to lubricate our actions making the slide more sensuous.

I sped up using the additional lubrication to provide an ease of movement and speed we hadn't had previously. Skin on skin – he felt wonderful so cool and hard. Somehow the contact both quelled my ache and increased it at the same time.

Unspoken communication flowed between us. In that moment, we were completely still but I felt as if my soul was actively merging with his - thousands of little strands tying me to him. My heart beating for the both of us and then it was like my body exploded. All of those trite things you heard about orgasms suddenly seemed just that – trite.

There were simply no words as electric currents rolled through me again and again.

I zoned out for a moment only to come to my senses when Edward surged up actually hitting at my opening that was still pounding with my orgasm. He didn't enter me but the hint of the action, spiraled me up once more. This time he joined me.

He held me tightly as he tensed below me. He was very still as he growled in my ear. I thought something might be wrong but then I felt his wetness combine with mine and I knew.

It was the most intimate thing that I had ever shared with another person.

We were quiet for a while; the only sound was the beat of my heart.

Slowly, I became more aware of my circumstances. I was on top of Edward, somehow my underwear was torn beyond repair and my shirt was pushed up under my arms. My breasts were crushed against his bare chest. Our legs were tangled together.

I felt hot and wet and well, sticky. I certainly wasn't as fresh as a daisy but I had little or no motivation to move away from him.

I felt like I was in the exactly right place with the right person. It was crazy the whole thing. My Dad, the Cullens, that big wolf but I was actually happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**C****hapter 18**

**A.N. – FYI - this is actually Chapter 18 2.0 if anyone cares. I made some corrections today and reupped it - if that is indeed a word.**

**I apologize for the delay – I've had a lot to do on the home front. I hope the vast majority of you are enjoying the story so far. I appreciate those of you who have taken time to give me specific feedback.**

**I am looking for a new beta if someone has any suggestions. I looked at the beta listings but they were overwhelming.**

**BPOV**

I woke tucked in my own bed wearing another pair of underwear and what I recognized to be Edward's t-shirt. If it hadn't been for Edward's t-shirt, I would have doubted my sanity even more than I already was. It would have been easy to believe that last night's goings-on were simply a very vivid, very sexy dream.

But my change in attire seemed to point to the fact that I did almost lose my virginity to a vampire last night. In my father's bed – none the less! How much stranger could my life get! I had been in Forks less than a week and my entire life had changed dramatically.

Last week, I was chastely sleeping in my room in Phoenix and now I was rolling around in my father's bed with my own dark hero.

I shook my head to clear it and decided that over thinking things was something to avoid.

I hurried to wash up and when I got back to my room, I noticed that someone had laid out my outfit for the day. I whispered a thank you to Alice who had somehow turned up with more new things – like overnight or what? I thought they were new because these actually looked a little like the rest of my things – pricier and more stylish – but still there was a passing similarity. I appreciated her nod to what I felt most comfortable in.

I dressed in my Abercrombie & Fitch jeans, some wedged boots, an ivory long sleeve cashmere tee and a flannel over shirt in a muted mauve plaid. I felt comfortable and looked nice. I knew it shouldn't matter how you looked but honestly, it did make a difference. And Alice had done well; I made a mental note to tell her so as soon as I saw her.

I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found my fairy princess/godmother/self-proclaimed vampire BFF. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Like Edward, she didn't have any give to her but there was something reassuring about the sheer solidness of them.

Alice laughed and it sounded like bells. "Bella, you sure are happy! I guess your overnight babysitter met with your satisfaction."

I blushed, my face burning with embarrassment.

Before I could respond, Alice patted me lightly on the back and reminded me that no one – not just me – kept too many secrets from her.

She bounced on the balls of her feet as she reassured me, "Bella, really, it's fine! I couldn't be happier for you and Edward! I can't tell you how much you've changed him already."

"Changed him? Changed him how?" I questioned. Like any love struck teenager, I wanted to know every little detail about the object of my affections.

"He was always alone, not a loner if you know what I mean. We were all couples and there he was without someone. Oh, he was attached to all of us, I have no doubt that he would happily lay down his life for any of us. But he lived in his head too much if that makes any sense. I know what my gift is like – something like that can weigh you down. I imagine his is the same."

I agreed with her. "It must be odd that my mind is closed to him."

Alice disagreed. "No, Bella. It is one of the things that makes you perfect for him. He has to work to know what you are thinking, what you want. You challenge him in a good way. You force him to come out of his shell."

While we were confiding in each other, I figured in for a penny, in for a pound.

"Alice, I love him, I think I've always loved him – even before I knew him, about him, even that he could exist."

Alice gave me the widest smile as her eyes twinkled, "Oh Bella, I understand completely. I loved Jasper years before I found him and when we finally met it all just fell into place."

"Can it really be that easy, I mean, falling in love?"

"With the right person" she reassured me.

I had a breakfast of homemade muffins and freshly squeezed orange juice courtesy of Esme and soon I was on my way to school.

I found myself counting the minutes until I would see Edward again and became irritated at myself for being so starry eyed. I mean, he was just a boy. Another part of my brain countered reminding me that he was so much more that just any old boy. The part of my brain whispered insistently that he was the love of my life.

That thought lead me to think about what my life would be like if he was the love of my life. For the first time, I let myself picture Edward sinking his teeth into my neck. Was that how it was actually done or was that just in the movies? So much was wrong; I didn't know what was true and what wasn't.

When I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper walking toward us, I couldn't help but get a thrill that I was a part of this group of people. That one of these divine men said he loved me! Assertive, independent woman Bella, spoke up again reminding me that no women should be defined by a relationship with a man, that I could not place my happiness in another's hands. Romantic, starry-eyed Bella told her to go burn her bra or something.

As he drew closer, my mind flashed to an image of Edward biting me in a manner befitting a gothic romance produced in Hollywood. I should be terrified but I was anything but.

I was rescued from my own inner monologue as the guys joined us. Jasper – hugging Alice to him; Emmett – giving Rosalie an up and down inspection and Edward – bending down to take my face in his hands before giving me the sweetest kiss.

He pulled back as Emmett laughed and gave Jasper a high five. Emmett made a jubilant noise and pulled Edward into a hug that would have surely crushed a mere mortal. "Baby bro's got a girlfriend!" he chanted.

I could tell by the expression on Edward's face that he really didn't mind the teasing. He met my eyes and gave me an apologetic shrug before hugging Emmett back.

I also caught Alice's reaction to the scene and she looked as if she were about to cry. She saw me looking at her and raised her eyebrows and tilted her head toward the happy display as if to say 'see what I mean.'

I heard someone cry out behind us and knowing full well for teenagers can be I ignored it at first . Then I heard several other people call out loudly and at the same time, I saw Edward pull back and look in the direction of the growing disturbance.

Instead of looking toward the gathering crowd being drawn by whatever was occurring on the steps up to the school, the Cullens looked to Edward who had a look of concentration on his beautiful face.

Their reaction confused me for a minute and then I realized that Edward could hear the thoughts of the people across the parking lot. He probably knew more about what was going on than any of the students crowding around whoever was upset. His family knew that their go-to guy for information was Edward.

He looked up just as Alice's phone buzzed, she stepped away a bit to answer it while Edward spoke to the rest of us.

"Someone else has been attacked. This time it was near the reservation, up near the creek bed. It was a surveyor from the county who was looking at possible locations for a cut through road from the highway to the coast. It was Mike Newton's father that found him. He had gone up there to get some plant samples for Mike's little sister's science project."

Edward stopped for a second, like he was listening to something only he could hear. "The man has two kids, one is a sophomore here – a boy named Connor Ross. The kids that know him are pretty upset.

Suddenly, it hit me. That should have been Charlie. If it wasn't for Edward and his father, it would be Charlie. That thought reminded me that I had about a thousand questions about how Charlie was. I felt selfish that I had been so caught up in my night with Edward that I hadn't been focused on Charlie.

It occurred to me that I trusted the Cullens to tell me if something was wrong or if there was important something for me to know.

We filed into the school quietly – me thinking about how lucky I was and the Cullens out of respect for the student who had lost his father.

I heard Jasper ask Alice who had called. She explained that it was Carlisle; he had heard the same news at the hospital.

**EPOV**

I had reluctantly left Bella's side around 4:00 am, she was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but gloat that I had exhausted her. I tried to slip into a neutral doctor-like persona while I slid what was left of her underwear off and gently pulled off her rumpled t-shirt. I failed miserably.

I never saw myself as a potential pervert but now I had to reconsider. My gifts allowed me the potential to be the perfect voyeur, I could easily spy on anyone I chose but I had never had such a desire whether it be from sexual desire or simply curiosity.

Now, as I stuffed Bella's torn panties into my pocket, I tried to rationalize my behavior. I decided that I would confess my guilty ways at the next available opportunity. Certainly, it would not be gentlemanly to wake her from a sound sleep.

When I arrived home, I found Eleazar outside with Carmen saying goodbye to Esme. All three were thinking about the almost tangible current running between Charlie and Tanya. At the moment they were in the study with Carlisle while Charlie dictated a message to be given to Bella. It seemed Charlie couldn't keep his focus long enough to write the letter himself.

Carlisle was already condiering when would be the best time to give the letter to Bella. It looked like he had already decided that he would wait until Bella got home from school at the very least.

Once school began, I was bombarded with the thoughts of my classmates – thoughts of confusion, fright, grief – many of the students had not encountered death up close and the two attacks had shaken them.

Bella also looked preoccupied throughout the morning. I would have given anything to know what she was thinking – what she was feeling.

When lunch began, I was happy to see Jasper – hoping that he might be able to brighten her introspective mood. Once we were settled, she leaned toward me and whispered to me while her eyes darted around the table to my siblings. It was clear that she was really speaking to all of us.

"How is my dad? Did you see him – how is he?"

She understood that speaking about her father as a living person would not be appropriate at school and she looked as if she didn't know how she could go about getting the information she was asking for.

Alice answered in an obtuse way. "Bella, I played that album you suggested the other day, in fact all of us listened to it. It was even better than I would have thought. In fact, there is another song by that group that you will have to listen to tonight. I know it will make you happy to hear it."

Bella smiled and her heart rate measureably decreased as she relaxed. I was happy that she had caught all of Alice's vague references.

Continuing the analogy, Emmett piped up. "I listened to the album while I was out running. I really enjoyed running with – with the album. It worked out well."

Rose rolled her eyes at his attempt and elbowed him hard enough to almost push him out of the chair. We all laughed at their antics and our conversation eased on to other subjects.

With about ten minutes remaining in our lunch period, Bella leaned toward me again. It was obvious from her expression that she wanted to ask me something but she was hesitating to say it in front of the rest of my family.

I made our excuses and rose to find some privacy for Bella and me to speak.

I lead us back to the AV storage room again taking care to lock the door behind us.

Bella raised one incredulous eyebrow when I turned towards her.

"This is starting to be a habit" she intoned playfully before a serious continence overtook her face.

"It was the wolf again. I feel awful for that kid, I keep thinking that could have, should have been me."

She shook as she spoke and I took her into my arms.

We stood there, simply holding one another until she drew back to ask about Charlie.

I recounted everything with the exception of the letter awaiting her at home. I would leave that until we had the privacy that she would require to properly absorb the words.

Sooner than I would have preferred the bell rang. Before we turned to leave, I drew her back toward me taking care to be gentle as I took her face in my hands.

I had to tell her how much last night had meant to me. "Bella, before we go, I just want to tell you how much last night meant to me. I do love you Bella. It seems like you have always been in my heart. Maybe my heart was just waiting for you. Honestly, finding you is the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me."

She blushed appealingly at my mention of the previous night – that or my confession – before she answered.

"Considering you were turned into a vampire over one hundred years ago, that is saying something but I might have to agree with you." she quipped wryly.


	19. Chapter 19

**C****hapter 19**

**A.N. Expect another update toward the middle of the month! Annual family beach trip to South Carolina. This chapter may give a glimpse into vamp Edward a little more!**

**EPOV**

Bella and I arrived in Biology just before the bell rang. Unfortunately, our entrance did not escape the attention of our classmates. I was bombarded by any number of thoughts and speculations – none of which reflected favorably on either of us.

Mike Newton's thoughts were especially irritating and I had to stop myself from doing something that I would come to regret. I relived the moment yesterday when I had tripped him with satisfaction.

As soon as Mr. Banner began class, the principal came on the intercom and announced that school would be ending early in respect for Conner Ross' father. He went on to say that grief counselors would be available in the gym for the remainder of the afternoon for anyone who felt the need to talk about the past week's events.

At that comment, the whole class turned to look at poor Bella. She looked appropriately uncomfortable but perhaps not for the reasons they assumed.

I was coming to realize that Bella hated attention of any sort – positive or negative. As far as I was concerned, she was going to have to get over that preference and soon.

While she slept last night, I thought of several things that I wanted to purchase for her.

As soon as the announcement finished, the students started to gather up their books and file out while whispering about Conner, about the attacks, about me and about Bella.

The chief speculation was that poor, grieving Bella had somehow been swept up into the strange, slightly incestuous Cullen family. My proximity to Bella had not gone unnoticed and several students – male and female – had some fairly explicit thoughts about what we might be up to. I actually found myself smiling at the thought that they weren't too far off base as I followed Bella out into the hall.

I was surprised that the thoughts amused me rather than angered me. I liked the fact that Bella was recognized as mine and belonging to me. My higher self regarded my reflections as archaic but I knew enough about my vampire psyche to recognize that I would always feel quite territorial where Bella was concerned.

As we made our way down the hallway, Alice and Jasper met us. I knew from Alice that Rosalie and Emmett had headed off for some alone time leaving the four of us to head home.

I couldn't help but fantasize about the day when Bella and I could sneak away for some unbridled alone time.

I internally shuttered as my thoughts took a dark turn as my fantasies began to play out various acts that could easily result in Bella's death. I took in a deep breath to attempt to stem these feelings only to look up to see both Alice and Jasper regarding me closely.

Alice came forward quickly and ushered Bella toward the parking lot, entertaining her with some silly comment about some kind of shoes called Crocs of all things.

Jazz came forward and patted me on the back "Easy there bro', there'll be time for that soon enough from what Alice can tell."

His gifted touch eased my sudden arousal but it also pained me to consider what else he was implying. Was Bella, this vital creature flushed with life, truly destined to join me in my soulless existence? Was I selfish enough to wish it so? Yes, I was.

**BPOV**

Alice clasped my hand in her cold one as we walked across the parking lot. When I laughed at what she was saying, she squeezed my hand just a little to remind me that I too was grieving.

Again, I was amazed – and more than a little guilty - that my life was going on despite all of the craziness and misfortune. I tried to remind myself that Charlie was OK, that he was awake and healthy – if I could call it that.

We were quiet on the way home. Jasper drove and for all I knew, Alice and Edward were having some weird, one-sided vamp conversation.

Edward sat in the backseat with me. This time he skipped the seat beat and sat in the middle next to me with his arm around me. I burrowed into his sturdy body and thought about what Charlie must be going through.

I tried to imagine Charlie like Edward or Carlisle – all porcelain perfection like a statue. Alice and Rosalie had explained to me that all newly made vampires had red eyes because of the human blood in their systems. I tried to picture Charlie's chocolate brown eyes, so much like my own, as blood red but I found that I just couldn't. I hoped that maybe by the time we met again, his eyes would have taken on the honey color of the Cullen's.

The car pulled up in front of the Cullen home and eased to a smooth stop. Jasper and Alice got out of the car so quickly that it must have already been decided that Edward and I required some private time.

Edward didn't move until Jasper and Alice were out of sight. Then he hopped out and can around to open my door and take my book bag. He led me up the steps and to a cushioned daybed set back under the deep overhang of the porch.

The area had Esme's touch all over it, from the muted colors on the cushions and pillows to the large ferns that graced the stone planters on the surrounding decking.

We sat holding hands and were quiet for a moment. I just took in the lush greenery and the sounds of the forest. It really was beautiful. I thought that maybe I would come to love this place as much if not more than the desert. I was quickly coming to associate this landscape with Edward.

I must have lulled myself into a stupor because I jumped when Edward spoke.

"Bella, before Charlie left for Alaska, he left you something."

I felt my heart jump at the news – contact, some kind of contact from my father directly to me. I hadn't thought that such a thing would be possible.

Edward smiled as he took in my reaction. I saw him reach under the cushion and pull out an envelope.

"Last night, after he had hunted, Charlie asked Carlisle to help him write you a letter. He thought about calling you and decided that he was just too emotional. I think he feared that if he heard your voice, he might try to actually go to you and that would have been too dangerous. So he dictated this letter to you – he was too agitated to write. He tried but he kept breaking the pen when he tried to grasp it."

I smiled at the picture Edward's words made. I remembered watching Charlie try to thread a needle one summer; I could only imagine how frustrating it was for him to keep breaking a pen whenever he tried to write.

Then another thought struck me, "Edward, why didn't you give me this letter at school this morning? You knew how anxious I was for news."

Edward actually looked sheepish – if a gorgeous vampire could look sheepish – as he answered me.

"Carlisle thought it would be better to wait until you got home from school where you could have some privacy."

The thought that there was this piece of information – this piece of my dad out there all day – and someone – someone that I trusted had chosen to keep it from me angered me.

Before I realized it, I was raging at Edward – turning fully toward him and rising to my knees on the daybed to pummel him with my fists.

"How could you? How dare you? It was mine, mine!" I screamed.

Eventually, my screams became cries and Edward carefully drew me to his chest after soundlessly taking all of the abuse I could throw at him.

When I cried myself out, I found that I was cradled in his arms with an afghan draped over me. It was getting dark.

I met his eyes and found them to be as dark as midnight. I didn't think I had ever seen them this dark. His expression looked pained, his eyebrows drawn in, his mouth in a taut line. I knew he was angry at me. Even if I disagreed with his decision to go along with Carlisle's decision to wait until now to give me the letter, I shouldn't have gone off on him like that – hitting him again and again.

I was embarrassed by my behavior after he had shown me so much kindness, so much love - so quickly when I needed it most.

As I brought my face up to his own to speak, he closed his eyes. God, I thought, he can't even look at me! I had to apologize for the hurt I had caused.

I brought the hand that wasn't clutching his shirt, to the side of his face to try to encourage him to meet my repentant gaze that was quickly filling with yet more tears.

He sensed my desire and he opened his eyes. They were so dark that I couldn't discern the pupil from the iris. As I looked into his eyes, I heard a deep sound coming from his chest. He was - there was no other word for it – he was snarling at me. One side of his mouth was curved upward and his sharp, white teeth were showing – the same teeth he had made such efforts to keep me from.

All at once, I noticed other things in quick order – his body was tense as if ready to spring, he was holding me tightly instead the loose, gentle hold he usually used and finally I could feel his erection pressing against me. I didn't have time to make sense of all of these cues before he struck.

**EPOV**

I didn't blame her for being upset with me. She had been through so much in such a short time; I wasn't surprised that she had finally let out some of the emotion that she had been withholding. Her outburst was probably the healthiest thing she could do under the circumstances.

This was the very reason that Carlisle wished to provide her with a measure of privacy to receive her father's letter. He had suspected correctly. This was the catalyst in her grieving process because after all, in a very real way, she had lost her father.

What Carlisle had not considered was my reaction to the expression of her grief. Unfortunately, in many ways, the manner of her anguish was quite similar to that of many forms of our favorite prey.

She was shaking, crying. As her body temperature rose, her adrenalin-laced blood became even sweeter as her heart pumped faster and faster. Her feeble attempts to strike out at me only served to arouse me further.

I found myself paralyzed as my desire for Bella and my desire for her blood merged into one agonizing need that happened to be perched on my lap.

I always envisioned myself as a scale with the part of myself that held some humanity striving to balance those parts of me that were solely vampire in nature. I often deluded myself into believing that I had indeed struck such a balance but in truth, there was no balance to be had. The vampire parts might slumber for a time but they were always stronger, always the bigger part of me.

I had never felt that truth more than I did with Bella in my arms. As she looked at me with that beseechingly, vulnerable expression on her face, I felt my balance shift and I acted upon my instincts.

I ran my nose up and down her neck, allowing myself to breathe her scent. It was mesmerizing.

I felt my body relax and become sinuous once some unspeakable decision was made.

I whispered to her, my voice almost unrecognizable. I had never attempted to seduce a human in all my years but I instinctually knew how.

"Bella, Bella, there's no need to cry. I've got you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I ran my nose against hers as I took in her sweet breath. She nodded and a small shutter ran through her like a current.

I tilted my head slowly; all the better to enjoy my prey. There was no need to rush when she was so willingly in my arms

As I met her lips in a kiss, the thought came to me fully formed that I wanted to change her now. I saw no need to wait. Wait? Why wait? Some silly high school rituals? The opinions of the townspeople who would be dead and gone before I turned around?

No, I needed to bind her to me while I had her here; sealing our bond was all that mattered to me.

I relished our kiss. She tasted divine – of salt and sweet, of the sea and earth. And she was so warm, hot really. The contrast between us was staggering and only served to point out once again that I needed her to be my mate in all things.

I was less careful of her knowing that the transformation would heal any minor injuries that my affections might cause. I ran my tongue over her teeth again and again, imagining what she would look like when she used these very things to bite and tear. The thought sent a jolt directly to my penis.

Ah this was worth the wait!


	20. Chapter 20

**C****hapter 20 **

**A.N. - I know that is a surprise! This next chapter came fairly easily so I am posting this prior to my vacation. This is a twisty chapter so I would really like to hear what you think. Have a wonderful 4th weekend. Get out and do something! Hugs and fireworks to everyone out there. **

**EPOV**

_**As I met her lips in a kiss, the thought came to me fully formed that I wanted to change her now. I saw no need to wait. Wait? How what? Some silly high school rituals? The opinions of the townspeople who would be dead and gone before I turned around? **_

_**No, I needed to bind her to me while I had her here; our bond was all that mattered to me. **_

_**I relished our kiss. She tasted divine – of salt and sweet, of the sea and earth. And she was so warm, hot really. The contrast between us was staggering and only served to point out once again that I needed her to be my mate in all things. **_

_**I was less careful of her knowing that the transformation would heal any minor injuries that my affections might cause. I ran my tongue over her teeth again and again, imagining what she would look like when she used these very things to bite and tear. The thought sent a jolt directly to my penis. **_

_**Ah this was worth the wait!**_

I was kissing my way down her neck, one hand cradling the back of her head and the other around her waist when there was a tremendous crash out in the forest, quickly followed by other sounds that could only indicate a fight that was close and getting closer.

My instinct was to defend my prey. No, no, no, no… my mate! I moved with all of the speed available to me, channeling the emotions running through me. Lust ran to anger and aggression. I stood with Bella in my arms and deposited her inside on the sofa and was back outside in seconds.

To say that my mood was every bit as black as my eyes at the moment would have been an understatement. I moved toward the sounds and as I got closer, I picked up the thoughts of Emmett and Rosalie.

They had encountered the mad wolf just off of our property while they were returning from their afternoon tryst. The wolf seemed to be attempting to come closer to the house and they were trying to hold the thing off while continuing to honor our promise to the Quileutes that we would not seek to kill it ourselves.

At this point, I was ready to kill the damned thing and be done with it. I had my life to live and allowing this crazed animal to be anywhere near my vulnerable mate was untenable.

When I reached the clearing where the action was going on, I was surprised to find not one wolf but three.

I gathered that these two additional wolves had entered the clearing just ahead of me.

Emmett and Rosalie had been holding the hostile animal off while trying to figure out some soluation when the wolves came into their view. They were relieved that they would not be forced to act.

I realized that I could hear the thoughts of the Quileutes in their wolf forms. I had seen the wolves long ago but only at a great distance.

The thoughts of the two larger wolves were simple but coherent. The third's thoughts were chaotic – a jumble of emotions and anger. Obviously, this was the individual who had already killed two people – if you counted Charlie.

Rose, Emmett and I backed further away to give the wolves room to work. Carlisle had given his word that we would allow them to handle their own if at all possible.

As the two worked together to box in their target, I picked up on their desire to subdue but not to harm. Given the hostile wolf's aggressive stance that goal was proving to be difficult to achieve.

The communication between all three was fraught with emotion as the two approached the snarling wolf. Finally the smaller wolf collapsed as its form dissolved before our eyes to reveal a naked female.

I was shocked. I hadn't realized the wolf was female. I heard Emmett thinking similar thoughts. "Well damn" he muttered as we continued to watch.

The other two wolves also faded into their human selves as it became clear that the woman huddled on the ground would not be waging another attack.

The taller of the two men who I knew to be Sam, turned quickly to us where all three of us had come to stand together.

He tilted his head ever so slightly acknowledging our presence and addressed us in a somewhat terse manner but given the situation his demeanor was more than understandable.

"We are sorry for your trouble. We will handle this from here."

None of us moved for whatever reason so he continued making it quite clear than we were dismissed.

"We must deal with our own. I will call Carlisle were things are settled."

And with that he turned back to the matter at hand.

I didn't care much for his tone but our understanding with the Quileutes was set in stone, so I turned and my siblings followed.

We walked at a fairly slow pace back to the house.

One of the reasons that I walked slowly was to have the opportunity to eavesdrop on our native american friends for a few more minutes. The other reason was to allow my emotions to settle. My body still sung - for sex, for a fight - for something.

My reconnaissance was fruitful and by the time we reached the outlying yard, I had gathered quite a bit of information.

I was going to look for Carlisle when my previous circumstances came back to me with a vengeance

Oh dear God, Bella – what did I almost do to you?

**BPOV**

My head was spinning – literally.

One minute, I was involved in a heated exchange with Edward and the next I found myself alone in his living room.

What happened? What did I do to cause him to leave me without a word?

I was bereft, a profound sense of loss filling me.

Had my stupid accusations driven him away?

I couldn't help but feel that I had been holding lightening in my hand and I had carelessly let it go – stupid, stupid Bella!

As my dizziness cleared, I replayed our interaction from only moments before. I had tried to apologize and he had held me while I cried, hadn't he? That was something at least.

And yes, he had kissed me. He had kissed me almost viciously but still, he didn't seem himself – he was tense and frantic all at the same time. And then… and then, he was gone and here I was alone.

I took a deep breath and willed myself not to jump to conclusions. Maybe if I got something to eat?

I moved to stand and Charlie's letter fell from my lap.

I sighed – here was the start of all my trouble. Now… now… I felt no small measure of trepidation as I gazed down at the innocuous envelope.

I picked up the envelope and carefully folded it once and slid it into my back pocket. I just wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

I was getting an apple and some juice out of the frig when I heard a commotion in the front of house. By the time I got around the corner, all of the Cullens had gathered with the exception of Carlisle who I assumed was still at the hospital.

Edward actually looked out of breath for once. His eyes met mind briefly but he quickly looked away. I felt my stomach drop but before I could process this feeling, Emmett spoke.

"They got him, well, her!"

"Her?" Alice questioned, from her agitation I could tell that she didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Edward walked towards the family room with the rest of the family following. As he passed me, he took my hand and pulled me with him.

I clasped his hand tightly taking comfort in the small contact.

As we sat, Carlisle arrived. He moved through the room faster than would be normal and I was kind of surprised, I had never seen Carlisle act like he was anything other than human. Of all of the family, his mannerisms and speech were the least telling which was kind of surprising since he was the oldest of all.

There were so many little things with all of the Cullens that I could spend hours thinking about but now was obviously not the time.

As I noticed this morning, the family often looked to Edward for information because of his gift. This was especially the case since Alice couldn't see anything involving the wolf.

I found myself feeling proud that Edward was so vital to his family – that he was important in a really significant way. I realized that I admired him – not only for his affection for me or his actions toward me or his lovely appearance but also for the responsibility that he bore. He was so, so much more than a teenage boy.

Once more I felt in awe of my fate. Feminist Bella popped up but only for a moment, she was pretty impressed too.

I listened to his words but I confess I was watching his movements too, listening to his voice as he spoke.

**EPOV**

My family was watching me intently as I took a breath and reasoned through how to best put words to the raw emotions that I had gathered from the Quileutes.

"I was sitting on the porch with Bella when I heard a loud disturbance coming from the north. I was fairly certain it was the wolf so as soon as I got Bella in the house, I ran toward the sound. When I got there I found Rose and Emmett backing up as two more wolves came upon the scene"

I nodded toward Emmett and tried to ignore my embarrassment over my ungentlemanly and possibly homicidal behavior with Bella.

"I was able to gather what had already occurred from Emmett and Rose's thoughts."

Rose chimed in then giving me a break and an opportunity to covertly check on Bella. She was perched on the edge of the sofa, her body away from mine although she still held my hand tightly. I took solace in the contact. Perhaps, she would forgive my lapse.

I gently pulled my hand from hers and put my arm around her, pulling her back on the sofa and into the curve of my body. Her heart rate increased slightly at the contact but she didn't pull away instead she took my hand that was now resting lightly on her hip.

I didn't have the time to evaluate her mood further, Rose and Emmett had caught everyone up and it seemed it was my turn again.

I explained that I had initially caught very simple emotions and words when the Quileutes were in wolf form but it was obvious that the smaller one that we knew to be the attacker possessed fragmented thoughts and emotions,

The three were communicating through some sort of pack link when the smaller wolf collapsed and seemed to concede in surrender to the larger wolves that were clearly in control of their faculties.

Once the wolf was down, it shifted into its human form and surprisingly, it was a Quileute female.

As soon as the female shifted into human form, her thoughts - while still chaotic - were much easier to read.

Her name was Leah Clearwater and she held as much hurt and anger as she possibly could.

She had been planning to marry Sam, the Quileute pack leader, just as we had returned to the area. Our arrival prompted the young males of the tribe to start shifting once again and with the shifting, came the biological imperative that wolves called imprinting.

Sam had imprinted on another, leaving Leah. She was devastated by his departure and the support the tribe gave to him over the matter.

Then, she unexpectedly shifted herself and her vulnerable personality just broke.

When the tribe started shifting once more, the elders made sure that they watched after the young males who possessed the genetic heritage that singled them out for the potential gift, but no one thought to watch over the young females who also possessed the same ancestry.

So when her shift came, she was alone, without support and already half mad with panic and hatred; that was the morning she attacked Charlie.

From what I could tell neither of the fatal attacks were planned in any way; however, her approach onto our land was deliberate in an unorganized fashion for she blamed her plight on our presence in the area. Without the cold ones the wolves would not have begun to shift again. She wouldn't have lost Sam nor would she herself become a wolf.

As I had listened as we had made our way back home, I heard Sam's thoughts of sorrow over the situation and the guilt that he may have been able to prevent it if he had been more sensitive.

I also knew that the Quileutes had a way to bind the wolf so the girl would no longer shift.

I trusted the wolves to take care of their own.

My family was silent as they took in the information. Surprisingly, it was my Bella who spoke first.

"Werewolves are real?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**A.N. – I apologize for the delay – life happens sometimes! This is my case. I hope you find this enjoyable. Please let me know how you think things are going. I hope you have taken time to see the new Harry Potter; it is worth your time and money for sure.**

**It's so hot here, how about some ice cold lemonade? **

**BPOV**

The remainder of the evening went by in a haze of activity. The entire family chimed in on the subject of werewolves in the Quileute community. I couldn't help but wonder what this meant for Jacob Black.

After some pesto pasta and fresh bread for dinner, Carlisle pulled me aside to talk about a couple issues that he referred to as 'housekeeping'. Esme explained that the term was frequently used around the hospital to refer to regular paperwork and planning chores.

There were two issues that fell under Carlisle's definition of housekeeping - neither of which seemed all that routine to me. First of all, there was the subject of planning some sort of memorial service for Charlie since the formal search for his body had been called off. And while it would be quite some time before he could be declared officially dead, Carlisle thought a service of some kind would bring some closure to all involved – including me.

He and Esme were seeking my input as what sort of service I would like. I stared blankly at them both for a few moments before I explained that I was pretty much tapped out of bright ideas for the week.

The only thing I could think of was that if Charlie had truly died, he would have liked to have had the Quileutes take part in the ceremony. But given the situation, I wasn't sure that would still be the case.

The second issue was one that I had conveniently overlooked for the past couple days – Renee. Carlisle explained that he and Charlie had managed a conversation on the subject and the two had agreed that it would be best for me to stay with the Cullens for the time being. Charlie thought that Renee would likely insist that I return to her when she learned of Charlie's supposed death so a plan to address this had be made and soon.

Carlisle went on to explain that even in Charlie's newborn state, he had suggested a viable plan. We would explain to Renee that Charlie's disappearance was staged as part of the federal witness protection program and that me staying with the Cullens was also part of this plan. The details could be left intentionally vague for Renee's own 'protection'.

The Cullens were already on the case as far as planning some fancy documents to help Renee see everything as above board. With Alice's gift, they were able to identify an unusually cloudy afternoon in Phoenix when two federal Marshalls with badges could call on her to explain everything including the fact that communication between the two of us would need to be kept to a minimum for the next year or so.

To further enhance the subterfuge; the two Marshalls would look a lot like Emmett and Jasper, considering how persuasive Marshall Whitlock could be according to Carlisle. With dark suits and dark glasses, Alice knew that Renee would buy them as old enough.

I shook my head; it was all too crazy and convoluted! Then again, I guessed no more so that werewolves and vampires!

The events of the day were fast catching up with me and I let out a huge yawn much to my chagrin.

I made my apologies and headed toward my appropriated bedroom. As I headed toward the bathroom, I found myself wondering where Edward had gotten to while I had spoken with Carlisle and Esme.

I was becoming spoiled by his almost constant presence. I was also becoming spoiled by Alice's absurd interest in my wardrobe! At any other time in my life, I would have put up a much bigger protest regarding Alice's commandeering of all things fabric but obviously, this had not been a normal week by any stretch of the imagination!

I admired the newly acquired navy blue cotton boy shorts and the matching loose camisole as I adjusted the water in the shower. It was feminine but it also didn't look like I was working nights at a strip club!

As I reached for the Strawberry Milkshake scented Philosophy body wash and shampoo, I realized that I had made yet another concession to Casa da Cullen. I hadn't even missed my Suave brand products!

I mulled over bath and body products way too long and the water started to get cold so I hurried it up and finished my shower. As I dried off, I noticed a cream-colored fleece robe on the back of the door. I hurried into my new under-things and pulled on my old flannel pajama bottoms that thankfully Alice had not done away with!

With a guilty thought toward Edward, I skipped the long sleeve tee and just pulled the robe on over the camisole.

When I opened the door to the bedroom, I found Edward sitting on the bed propped up against the pillows with his legs out straight in front of him.

He was dressed as if he were going to bed although I knew that he didn't need to sleep. He had on some longish athletic-looking gray shorts and a simple burgundy t-shirt that sported the Forks High School logo.

He smiled crookedly and actually managed to look slightly embarrassed. He bowed his head slightly and looked up at me through his eyelashes.

Again, that look had feminist Bella beating a hasty retreat and melting Bella stepping up to the plate. Unfortunately, all the Bellas were very sleepy.

I was yawning when he spoke and I missed what he said. So, I so eloquently said, "Huh?" through my next yawn.

He gave me another breathtaking smile and spoke again. "I wanted to apologize for being so presumptuous this afternoon."

As I plopped down on the bed, I, again, employed my awe-inspiring vocabulary,"Huh?"

He repeated himself, speaking slower as if my IQ was diminishing along with the level of my alertness – which actually seemed to be the case!

"I wanted to apologize for being so presumptuous this afternoon."

"When were you presumptuous?" I asked as he moved around me so quickly that I had trouble following his movements. I only truly registered that he had manipulated us so that he was in much the same position as when I entered the room only now I was situated between his legs with my back resting against his chest. His arms were around my waist and somehow, we were now under the covers – robe and all.

**EPOV**

"I was being very forward with you out on the porch this afternoon. I took advantage of your distress and I let my baser urges get the best of me and for that I want to apologize to you."

Bella made a sound and for a moment I could not tell if she were crying or laughing -either response did not bode well for me as I saw it.

She turned her head slightly and I could see that she was smiling although her eyes looked like they were close to closing.

She gave me the sweetest smile, "Edward, I see you want to talk about this, and I (yawn) understand but (yawn) not now. OK? (yawn), I'm exhausted."

With that confession, Bella closed her eyes.

I eased down on the bed a bit, looking to get her into a position that would be comfortable.

Her face was still flushed from her shower and her still damp hair smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

I closed my own eyes and tried to focus on the pattern of her breathing, the smell of her skin and sensation of holding her body in my arms.

While my kind did not - could not sleep, we could meditate with enough focus. The sweet sound of her breathe was my mantra and it was sublime. We drifted, the two of us, for quite some time.

By the deepest part of the night, I had lulled myself into a quiet state of reflection. I felt content and at rest. Bella and I had eased into a position where I was spooning her, my larger body framing hers as we laid together on our sides. My arms were still loosely clasped around her waist in some semblance of an embrace.

She began to move, her hands coming up and pulling at the lapels of her robe. I realized she was struggling to remove the garment. I was a bit surprised that she was overly warm with me surrounding her but she clearly desired to remove the fleece from her body.

Given that she was still quite asleep and frustrated too, I decided it would be best to assist her efforts. I had pulled the covers down, lifted her up, pulled the offending article of clothing off and had her back beneath the covers in our former position in a matter of seconds.

As she settled back against me, it came to me that my arms were now touching bare skin. The tiny little shirt-thingy she was wearing was definitely something of sister's choosing – it was made of a thin silky, cotton-like material that was like a whisper over her warm skin.

Her skin was hot to my touch, hotter than I had ever felt it. I could understand why she had wanted the robe off of her.

I couldn't help myself, I ran my hands around the sides of her tucked-in waist. Her skin was a revelation to me – so warm, so vital. She was coursing with life. After so many decades, of lying corpse-like at night staring at the ceiling thinking thoughts marred with self hatred, I could scarcely believe that she was real.

I allowed my face to fall to the bend of her neck where I breathed in her fragrance thus ensuring that the scent was imprinted upon me forever. Perhaps my attentions were too ardent because she began to writhe against me – arching her back and hence, thrusting her shapely bottom tightly against my groin.

My resulting erection caught me by surprise although I had continued to experience various states of arousal since meeting Bella. For decades, this part of me had never stirred, just as dead as the rest of me. My physical body seemed to reflect the disinterest of my heart.

In my younger years, I would sometimes attempt to stimulate myself. I found that I could affect a physical reaction only through a rough physical touch. I really gained nothing from the experience and in fact, found it a bit degrading. Now the mere thought of Bella could bring me to my knees. My 'cock' as Emmett blissfully referred to his penis, literally twitched throughout the school day as I encountered Bella. By the time we reached Biology the other day, the tip of my penis seemed to threaten the integrity of my zipper.

For the first time, I found myself embarrassingly trolling the thoughts of my fellow students for sexualized thoughts and remembered actions. I found most of their thoughts fairly mundane. Those who actually engaged in sexual activity were on the whole woefully uninformed and unfulfilled – especially the females.

No, the thoughts that caught my genuine interest were those of my family. I hated that I had turned into the voyeur that I swore I would never be, but it seemed I couldn't help myself. My mind's bent had changed.

Carlisle often said that our kind rarely changed and when we did, the changes were lasting. I feared that Bella's entrance into my life had awoken not only a supernatural beast but a seventeen year-old boy as well. One seemed as needy and as beastly as the other. Each focused hours each day solely on thoughts of sex.

I had spent decades in the midst of my family's sexual thoughts and behaviors and whether I wanted to or not, I knew more than a little about each couple's unique likes and dislikes. Each had a unique style to their sexual relationships. This showed me that sex was actually an expression of one's personality to a large degree.

Emmett was demonstrative and enjoyed what could only be referred to as extreme locales for his activities with Rose. And Rose, well, Rose just liked to be the center of Emmett's universe. They shared a passion for speed and daring that served them well in the bedroom and in many other places.

Jasper and Alice were an odd pair, each with their particular gifts. In the very early days of their relationship, they both tried for what they each believed the other wanted. They tried to stifle their talents, each under the belief that employing such attributes in the bedroom seemed unfair somehow. But over the years, they had built an incredible level of trust between the two of them and they regularly worked to include elements of their gifts in their sexual activities. Elaborate role-plays and scenarios, even bondage wasn't beyond them, they shared a need to play and explore their own limits and fantasies. In this they couldn't be better matched.

And then, there were my parents. I had been exposed to their relationship the longest and it had truly caused me pain in its earliest days. I was so envious and then so guilty about wishing ill on two such wonderful beings. Only now could I marvel at what they had. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem to crave elaborate set ups or exotic locales, although these things weren't unheard of with them. No, they only needed each other. I knew there were many nights when they would remain joined, unmoving – just seeking the intimate contact. They both seemed to receive great emotional satisfaction from the simplest of touches and actions – Carlisle remembering a song that she had enjoyed in 1943 or Esme going to the hospital with cake and cookies, proclaiming his 32nd birthday for the umpteenth time to yet another set of humans. These things took on a special significance for the two.

These stray thoughts brought me to wonder what kind of lover I would be. Would I be fierce or tender? Could I be both? I wondered as I ran my closed lips over her neck.

I feared that the somewhat dark, dominant leanings that were beginning to enter my mind would color our interactions.

She was so innocent, so delightfully untouched, a flower just beginning to bloom. Who was I to sully her innocence? I flashed on one of visions that played oh so briefly in Alice's mind – of me, nude leaning against a tree while I clearly held Bella on her knees in front of me, a grim smile of satisfaction on my face.

I shuttered at the image that both repelled and fascinated me at the same time. If I could only see her expression as we struck that pose.

Bella's increasing heart rate drew me from my musings, she was waking.

She turned in my arms, her own arms going up to clasp my neck strongly. Opening her eyes, she pulled herself up so we were eye to eye.

Her smile held an almost sensuous invitation . Although I couldn't truly grasp that my Bella would deliberately entice me so.

She was just a young girl with no experience other than our few encounters this very week. She certainly did not carry the stain of a century's worth of psychic pollution as I did.

"Hi, Big Boy" she said playfully, her voice rough from sleep.

I could not help but be carried away by her mischievous mood.

I brought my arms a bit tighter around her back as I answered.

"Hello, Miss Swan. Aren't you supposed to be asleep? It's a school night, you know." I scolded in my best head master impression from my true school days.

Her warm brown eyes sparkled as she played along.

"Well, my boyfriend is an insomniac." she confessed

I couldn't help my smile. "Boyfriend? I like the sound of that."

"He's got quite a temper so I'd watch it if I were you."

I laughed softly enjoying our exchange, moving impulsively, I soon had her penned beneath me, my legs straddling her pelvis, both of her narrow wrists secured above her head by one of my own.

She arched her back in response and giggled softly. "See what I mean, you don't know what he'll do next!"

I couldn't believe this girl, was she baiting me?

I couldn't resist her anymore. I leaned toward her taking the majority of my weight on the arm that wasn't occupied.

Our lips met, her head arching up to take in more of me. I found that I enjoyed this angle; I could control the intensity and pressure of our kisses. Holding her arms as such, I could also control how much contact we had.

As our passion grew through traded breaths and touches, the little sounds of frustration she was making grew as well. These sounds inflamed me – all of me. The predator in me flashed on the image of a struggling animal – my next meal.

I drew back allowing myself a moment to gather my wits about me. This shift in position, allowed my groin to press heavily against her own.

This time, it was Bella's turn to move. While making no effort to escape my grasp, she bucked her hips up and slid her thighs so that she was now cradling me, my alert sex nestled against her intimate heat.

"Bella…" I hissed her name. She was a siren, tempting me in deeper and deeper. I took back my earlier thoughts; she seemed to come by enticing me quite naturally.

Once more, I found my arousal divine. In this action, I felt alive. The pulsing venom allowed me to feel the facsimile of a heartbeat in my loins.

She pushed up against my hardness, shifting this way and that, obviously attempting to find a specific point of contact. I remained as still as I could manage, my eyes closed simply enjoying her touch, and whatever she would allow or seek.

She soon found a rhythm that met her needs, for she repeated it over and over until my hips were compelled to aid in her quest.

The touch wasn't enough and I released her hands to hold her buttocks up in such a way as to increase the pressure between us. Her hands immediately flew to my hair using it as a way to steer my lips to hers.

Our kisses took on a frantic edge; she whimpered and arched her neck, her left leg coming around to twist around me.

"Closer" she whispered, once and then again. "I need to feel you…. please. Edward…I feel like I'm on fire."

I released her and rose up, pulling my shirt off and then grabbing hers without so much as a coherent thought.

I had already taken her lips again when it registered that I had just taken off her only covering.

I froze for a moment until Bella spoke, concerned about my sudden lack of participation.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She sounded breathless.

I rose up in some kind of half push-up and gazed down at her. She was lovely, her skin flushed with pink, her breasts inviting me in yet further.

I found myself a bit speechless. "It's just I've never seen you like this. I mean without a shirt on."

She smiled, "Well, me neither – I mean you without a shirt."

With that comment, she ran her hot hands up my chest and sighed. "You're beautiful."

Her praise, left me feeling a bit sheepish. I was a man for heaven's sake!

I must have still had a dumb stuck look on my face because she drew one hand up to my face and smiled.

"It's OK, Edward; I want you to touch me. Actually, I may explode if you don't."

I brought my hands up, palms open and ran them carefully over Bella's pale pink nipples. The picture this made -this action – watching my hands carefully brush against her flesh –lured the beast closer to the surface again and I became a creature of the senses.

I dove down taking a pebble in between my lips, holding it there, breathing her in until I lost what semblance of humanity I had held on to.

I growled as clothing ripped until we were skin to skin. The bedclothes were discarded and it was just me and Bella's skin.

I ran my nose, my cheek, my lips back and forth over whatever patch was in front of me. My body fed on her heat as if it were blood.

She seemed to take her pleasure into her own hands since I was preoccupied. I felt her hands on me as she twisted and twined around me but I was too far gone to be the lover I imagined.

I only focused when I felt her hand clasp me tightly. I could do no more than to surge forward into her hand.

My own hand joined hers and together we shuttered as I withstood pleasure like I have never dreamt of. Our eyes caught and I kissed her while our hands worked together to bring me the friction I so desired.

As my body rode the edge, my growls became inhuman things, at the first one, her heart skipped a beat but afterwards she only reacted by grasping me even tighter.

Finally, I exploded, semen bursting forth all over us both. The musky scent of pine and earth permeated the air.

I opened my eyes to the most compelling sight. Emmett would say it was just plain hot.

Bella knelt at my side, my semen literally coating her torso. I had never really paid attention before, but it was a curiously luminescent substance that gave off a faint pearly light to my eyes. I doubted that she could see it.

Her hair was wild and her chocolate eyes were huge with wonder and want.

Part of my mind wondered if this venom derived substance would harm her but the greater part of my being took exultant pride in the primitive territorial display in front of me.

She didn't seem to mind, in fact, her eyes drew me in suddenly as if I were her prey.

Our activities had brought out another side to Bella. This side looked as if she could and would handle what I had to give and the monster in me rejoiced.

Even though my mind could track any number of thoughts at a time, I deliberately pushed my typically cerebral ramblings aside to focus on the woman in front of me.

She ran her hands up her slick chest while she continued to watch me with those hungry eyes.

When I spoke, I hardly recognized my own voice. "What can I do for you baby?" I crooned.

Her head fell back bearing her neck to me as she answered. "Touch me, touch me."

Didn't she realize that bearing her neck to me like that was a horrible idea?

My urges had to be channeled before I went for her neck so I pushed her down and dove between the apex of her thighs, lapping at the moist tissue I found there.

This was the wellspring of the essence that had bewitched me. This was the source and I fell upon her and feasted.

I lost track of time but I knew she seemed to be enjoying my ministrations. Her thighs clasped me firmly in place and her hands ran over my shoulders. I tongued her clit without mercy until she clenched and convulsed again and again.

Slowly her limbs released me and she fell asleep – naked in my arms.


	22. Outtake 1  Tanya

**Charlie's Daughter - Outtake One**

**A.N. - I know, I know – you decided that I was never going to update again. It goes to show you that you should never give up hope. It's just been a wild couple months plus I lost my USB with all my doodles… Thanks to everybody in advance. I just read through all my reviews prior to writing this little outtake.**

**Please if you review, let me know what you think about Tanya's point of view. I want to explore her interaction with Charlie as an outgrowth of this story. Honestly, reviews do make me write faster. I apologize for not addressing all individually – with a full time job, two kids and lots a community junk I am swamped. (Please don't send me a note or leave me a message telling me that I need to send another dozen cupcakes to school or a casserole to church!) **

...

TPOV

I had been alone for so long that I had truly ceased to believe that I would ever find someone. Oh I found men – all kinds of men – human and immortal- but my dalliances were simply futile attempts to appease my loneliness, my boredom.

I have always been a creature who sought physical comfort. When I was a child I curled up on the father's lap until I could no longer fit. I also remember a succession of felines that were supposed to be rat catchers but regularly slept beside of me at night. Even after I was turned, I would seek the nearness of my sisters, my mother.

Over the centuries, this familial contact had actually grown to cause me quite a bit of pain. It was as if a small slice of affection, whet my appetite and left me longing even more deeply for a mate.

When we met Carlisle for the first time, I dreamt for a moment that he might be my companion but no, it was not meant to be for either of us and thankfully, I had enough self respect to not throw myself at him anyway.

When Edward entered the family, I hoped again and this time, embarrassingly, I tried to seduce the poor boy. It was a debacle. The boy was truly a boy in every since of the word. He was simply a beautiful boy, even if he had shown an interest in me; it would not have been a true match and would not have lasted.

The only good that came out of the whole uncomfortable incident was that I was forced to finally come to terms with what my loneliness had driven me to become – a desperate and sad woman.

Those hard realities drove me to cease my attempts at finding some facsimile of love and validation from men. I tried to do as those silly women's magazines urged and tried to love myself, to learn about myself.

And what did I learn apart from a lot of twentieth century psycho-babble? I learned that I wanted an equal, someone who could challenge me, invigorate me after so many years.

Still, when Carlisle's appeal came for our family to take in his friend and newborn, I couldn't help but dream just for the barest moment. Maybe, just maybe, he will be the one.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

**A.N. – Finally a real chapter! I apologize for the lengthy delay and I appreciate everyone who has waited patiently for me to get my act together.**

**A special thank you goes out to **_**bornonhalloween**_** for her words of encouragement. If you have not read her work – stop everything you are doing and do so right now! **

**The story so far – Charlie was attacked by a rouge werewolf and Carlisle charged him in order to save him. This incident occurred just as Bella was to arrive in Forks. Bella met the Cullens right away and due to the situation with Charlie, found out all of their secrets right away. Bella and Edward made their inevitable connection. The rouge werewolf was found and Charlie went to Denali with Tanya to wait out his newborn year, leaving Bella with the Cullens. **

When I awoke, I experienced yet another strange experience that could potentially cause someone to question their sanity.

My first thoughts upon waking were about the incredible experience I had had last night with Edward. I couldn't believe that we had become so intimate.

I had always considered oral sex to be in some ways more intimate and exotic than actual intercourse. To put yourself out there like that, to open yourself up like that- your most private and sacred part- to someone else seemed like something you wouldn't enter into lightly. I couldn't imagine anything else that would put a woman in such a vulnerable position.

I had never even pictured myself in such a situation. Then when Edward moved so unexpectedly last night, I didn't have time to get anxious or to draw away.

And then it was like, he was doing it because he needed to; somehow the act was as much about him as me - maybe more. It was as if he needed to take me in, my very essence. This need of his freed me to open myself completely, to draw him yet closer.

I think I passed out. Surprisingly, I found that was the most embarrassing part, at least until I realized that I was in an entirely new set of pajamas.

It was mortifying to think of Edward washing me and putting new clothes on me. For a second I entertained the idea that perhaps Alice or Esme did it but no, I was confident that Edward had played nursemaid, albeit a very sexy one.

As I sat up in the silent room, the sight of my name drew my attention to the nightstand beside of the bed.

I found two pieces of folded cream colored vellum.

I recognized one as Charlie's letter, the other was new. It was folded once with my name written in Edward's fancy script that I had come to know from class this week. It said "Read me first".

_**Bella, **_

_**I thought you might enjoy sleeping in today. Plus, I thought it would be nice to allow you some quiet time with your thoughts, so much has happened over the last few days.**_

_**Carlisle has gladly supplied a note for school explaining that you are simply exhausted and need to rest today. I, of course, will happily bring your homework to you.**_

_**Have a wonderful day, allow Esme to spoil you!**_

_**Until this afternoon – **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Edward**_

I was surprised to encounter some mixed feelings surrounding Edward's "executive" decision to leave me at home verses waking me for school. Part of me didn't like someone making decisions for me. While another part of me, couldn't disagree with his logic.

The fact that Charlie's letter was placed underneath Edward's implied that he was giving me some quiet time with the thoughts and emotions that would clearly stem from reading Charlie's words to me.

I finally took a deep breath and read -

_**Bella, my Bella**_

_**This won't be long, can't quite get my head together to string together more than a sentence or two. **_

_**I tried writing this and broke the damned pen.**_

_**I wish I felt up to seeing you, touching you but after the night I've had...the things I've done. Well, I'd rather tear off my own arm than hurt a hair on your head. I'm damned sure I could tear off just about anybody's arm right now.**_

_**Bells, I love you that's the long and short of it. No matter what...how I have changed...that will not.**_

_**I am leaving tonight for your safety and for everybody's in Forks. I trust Carlisle. He's gotten us this far, I ask that you trust him too until I see you again.**_

That was it, after all of the build up... I don't know what I expected but then again, the words were my father's I recognized his words.

I did trust Carlisle. I trusted the whole family. They had enfolded me like a warm blanket despite their cold, cold arms.

And speaking of cold arms, I found myself missing Edward.

Since our little interlude on the porch, he had weirded out on me a few times which was pretty hard for Edward. I mean, he was a vampire. How much weirder could you get?

I could tell he had been preoccupied.

I found that Charlie's letter went a long way to ease my worries and with the wolf stuff under control; I wanted to talk to Edward about this mate thing.

Oh, I didn't dispute it or anything. It was as real to me as anything I could touch or taste but I knew it was going to be a complicated subject, I wasn't dumb.

The way I figured it, Edward was a vampire - maybe he was different than the kind the media portrayed but he was one and that fact wasn't going to change.

Another fact that was incontrovertible was that Edward would always be seventeen - a gorgeous seventeen.

I was sixteen, soon to be seventeen myself, I couldn't help feeling like this was going to be an issue that we were going to address sooner than later.

It was a scary no brainer but it was still a no brainer – I was Edward's mate, I would always be. For us to truly be together, I was going to have to enter his world. Given his age, it was going to be sooner than later.

Even though the thought of going through something like Charlie had was daunting, I could help but be intrigued and more than a little bit excited.

The fact that Charlie was already changed only sweetened the deal.

I laughed to myself – was I in a fairy tale or a nightmare?

**EPOV**

By lunch, I thought the day had already lasted an eternity. It was a wonder how quickly Bella had changed so much for me. Everything seemed brighter; nothing was insurmountable – not now.

I found myself relating to my brothers and sisters more as equals, instead of seeing myself as either a little brother or an old repressed uncle. And they were seeing me differently too.

Rosalie was actually happy that I had found someone although I could pick up stray thoughts that pointed to her sincere worry for Bella and what she must be going through as she dealt with being thrust into our family.

Jasper and Emmett were also happy for me. Each had hopes that I would lighten up, so to speak. Emmett especially was taking great delight in the fact that I was finally getting some "action".

Alice was also excited. She was like a kid at Christmas and when she walked into the cafeteria today, I could see that she was literally bouncing with joy over something. It was obviously something about me and Bella because she was conjugating French verbs in her head.

I wasn't too worried because when she sat down, I could see that whatever it was, she wasn't going to keep it to herself for long.

As soon as she met my eyes, I was hit with all sorts of images one after the other almost all of which starred a red-eyed Bella with shimmering chestnut hair. Thankfully, in many of the scenes, she was smiling.

I must have become distracted by the images for longer than I thought because I was roused by a hard kick from Emmett.

"Down boy" he joked, "what's got you looking like you're about to pounce on your next meal?"

Jasper laughed and shook his head as he played with Alice's fingers.

"When?" It was the only word I could utter.

Alice laughed. "I bet you snuck and opened all of your presents before Christmas too!" she accused.

From what I could recall, I would never have done such a thing! I stopped myself before I said this out loud which was a good thing because I could imagine Emmett and Rose would have a field day with that one.

Lucky for me, Alice couldn't keep it to herself a minute longer.

"Sooner than later I think, the visions are so much clearer now. "Whatever you or Bella decided this morning pretty much sealed the deal."

That got my mind running in a thousand different directions. I had a fairly mundane morning with no revelations to speak of, so it must have been some conclusion Bella had come to in that mysterious head of hers.

I spent the remainder of my school day quite preoccupied with Alice's most recent visions. I have never been one to accept change well; however, this was a change that I could and would accept gladly.

Honestly, somewhere in the recesses of my mind I knew this would be the ultimate outcome from the moment I admitted to myself that she was my mate.

I was hopeful that whatever Bella had decided this morning would ease the way for the changes ahead.

Once I reasoned through my acceptance of Bella's change, my mind took a turn toward the actual mechanics of the act itself.

I was a little taken aback by how contemplating the act of biting Bella aroused me and my imagination.

After our interlude on the veranda, I was all too aware of how close to the surface my monster was. I had let my pride and arrogance lull me into believing that I had conquered my lusts – for blood and body. Alas, that was not the case; it was simply that these instincts had not met their proper fuel to ignite them.

Now that Bella was here at my fingertips, I was at the mercy of my instincts – and so was she.

My mind played through any number of scenarios – many of which made me thankful that my siblings could not read my mind! The common denominator across all of my fantasies was that Bella always ended up dead.

And to my surprise, that result did not trouble me nearly as much as it should have. My psyche accepted Bella's human death as a means to an end – an end that I desperately wanted.

The fact that I would be the catalyst for that death was a given. I could consider no other. It seemed only right that I would deliver the means by which she would cross over into my world, that it would be my venom to course through her veins – burning away her humanity.

These thoughts were so exciting that I had to work to distract myself in Biology least I make a fool of myself. I distracted myself by thinking about Charlie.

His death and subsequent entry into our family actually made things much easier for Bella. She would not be losing both parents. She would always have her father.

Then it struck me, I wondered how Charlie would feel about his only daughter joining him in this life and not as the result of tragedy but of love. Would he welcome the opportunity to have her with him always or would he damn the creature who took her human life for his own selfish desires.

In my day, I would approach my intended's father before asking her for her hand. I was none too sure about asking a temperamental newborn such a question. It was a strange dilemma, in many ways I was Charlie's senior. I decided that I would seek Charlie's counsel on the matter.

Finally the school day ended and I made my way out to my car. Jasper and Alice had ridden with me and were already waiting for me when I approached.

Jasper made an exaggerated expression and jumped back, making Alice giggle.

"Wow there, Bro. You are giving off enough heat to fry an egg. What are you thinkin' about?"

Alice jumped up and down, literally bouncing with joy. "Oh, I think I know! He's thinking about Bella, of course."

Jasper shot me a look that would have made me blush if that were possible. "My little Bro is finally growing up" he intoned with a laugh.

I simply shook my head, I couldn't get too upset when he was correct, I was finally growing up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**Author's Note: I am just playing in the sandbox and have no rights at all. Finally, I am posting. It took awhile to get it posted.**

**I hope to post a one shot soon to look in on Tanya and Charlie from this same universe.**

**Thanks to everyone who held on and forgave my typos! **

BPOV

When Edward arrived home from school, I was so excited to see him. It seemed like ages since I had seen him. From the way he held me in his arms, I knew he felt the same way.

It was hard to believe that we hadn't known each other a week ago.

Edward had explained that when true vampire mates met, the bond was instantaneous. He confessed that at first he had reasoned that as a human, my attachment to him would be lessened somehow but after spending more time with me, he was starting to doubt his original assumption. He could feel my physical response to him, there was no doubt that I was immensely attracted to him.

After an hour or so of cuddling, the boys went off into the forest with Carlisle to hunt. Rosalie and Esme went into town to grocery shop and Alice and I settled in front of the computer screen to do some internet shopping.

I was surprised when Alice logged onto a furniture website. She laughed explaining that it seemed obvious that I needed to just move in with Edward. She went on to say that she knew we needed a bed even though we wouldn't be using it to sleep.

I felt my face heating up with embarrassment at her reference to my ever growing sexual relationship with Edward, when I froze. I realized that while she was referring to activities other than sleep, she had said we – as in both of us – wouldn't be using the bed that we were ordering for sleep.

I was human; I needed a bed for sleep. My mind raced with possibilities. Was it possible that I wouldn't need to sleep at all much longer?

I had just been thinking of the unsaid inevitability of the fact that I was mated to a vampire. I simply could not exist without him.

My inner feminist rolled her eyes for the hundredth time this week. Yes, it seemed ridiculous but it all did. I, Bella Swan, had fallen down the proverbial rabbit hole.

As long as I just "went with it" I didn't panic but it was taking some effort. When Edward wasn't with me, I always seemed to begin to doubt the incredible situation. I padded my pocket where Charlie's letter was folded. Knowing it was there helped to ground me a bit.

When I focused on Alice again she was clicking through the Ethan Allen collection like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahh Alice, can ask you a question?" I mumbled meekly.

Alice's overly bright response made it obvious that she had seen this coming. Her bounce coincided with her answer, "Sure, Bella."

I could feel the blush coming back. "Just now, you said that we – as in Edward and me – wouldn't need to use the bed for sleep. Did I hear you right?"

"Oh Bella" she exclaimed in response and before I knew what was happening, she launched herself toward me. I was enfolded in a petite but firm grasp as she giggled merrily. I would wager that if anyone saw her they would vote for a Tinkerbelle-like fairy verses a vampire any day.

I waited a beat for her to let go of me and to hopefully answer my question without me asking it.

She eased up on the hug but she didn't volunteer to answer the question I was alluding to…

"Alice, what I am trying to ask is when – when will I not have to sleep anymore?"

It was still a round-about way of asking but at least I got it out.

She bounced some more before she answered, this time bouncing me right along with her!

"Right after school is out for the summer, it seems pretty definite. I see you at the prom with Edward all rosy cheeked and then I see you, well you lying on the bed I just ordered with Edward pacing beside you and then I see you and Edward cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?" I ask.

To me, this cliff diving sounded just about as far-fetched as me being an uber-beautiful vampire!

My question sent Alice into another round of giggles.

"Oh Bella, I love you." she exclaimed.

EPOV

I heard Alice's conversation with Bella as I neared the house. Part of me wanted to hurry and stop it, another part wanted to let it happen. That part thought, 'let her know that she was one of us, that she would truly be my mate in all things very soon.'

I slowed a bit as I listened and then came to a stop as I saw Alice's vivid flashes – of the prom, of her prone form on a bed in my room and of diving off of a cliff into the stormy Pacific below.

I did want it; I had to admit to myself that I wanted Bella in my world. It looked like I would have her too.

Hearing Bella's response – as she worried more over cliff diving than becoming a vampire – made me realize that she wanted it too. And at that realization, I promised myself I would accept Bella's change.

I would look at it as the gift it was.

I sent up a silent thank you to the universe as I bounded toward my future – Charlie's daughter, Bella.

The End


End file.
